Mothers and Daughters
by FrenchMocha1
Summary: Veronica and company start their second year at Hearst and deal with issues left open from he previous year as well as all new ones, primarily the reappearance of someone from Veronica's past. LoVe all the way.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

This is my first Veronica Mars fanfic. I hope you like

Disclaimer: I see everyone else doing this so I suppose I should too. I don't own any part of Veronica Mars. I've been a good girl this year, so maybe that will change.

**A/N: Going with the assumption that while high schools get out in June, college is out in May.**

**A/N 2: I can't remember if the show ever mentioned it, but as far as the story goes, Mac doesn't know that Cassidy raped Veronica at Shelley Pomroy's party.**

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

_Veronica stands in the middle of the cafeteria on the Hearst campus holding a tray with two slices of pizza and bottle of water._

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**Here you are, Veronica. Your second first day of college. Things seem pretty normal at the moment. You'd never guess that Logan beat up a young member of Heart's secret fraternity to defend my honor even though we weren't together in this very spot just three months ago. Shake it off. That was the past. This is a new year and a new chance to start fresh.**_

_Veronica spots Mac staring at her tentatively. She gives her a tight smile and wonders if trying to avoid having lunch with Mac makes her a bad friend. She decides it doesn't because Mac seems to be having the same dilemma. They both decide at the same time to suck it up and get this awkward confrontation over with._

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**You did not see your friend having sex. You did NOT see your friend having sex. This won't be awkward at all.**_

_Veronica and Mac put their trays on the table that they ended up at and sat down slowly, still not saying a word._

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**Who am I kidding. This is gonna be awkward as hell.**_

**Mac:** Veronica! Hi. How are you?

**Veronica:** Good. I'm good. You?

**Mac:** Oh, you know. Fine. I see you got the pizza. Looks good.

**Veronica:** Yea. So does your...tofu garden burger sandwich...thing.

_**Veronica Voice Over:**__**Gee, Veronica. Babble much?**_

**Mac:** Well, when you describe it like that, who wouldn't find it appetizing?

_Veronica and Mac have both run out of safe things to say. After a full 60 seconds, Veronica can't take it anymore._

**Veronica:** Ok. This is ridiculous. We're friends.

**Mac:** Close friends.

**Veronica:** Who have been through a lot together. There's no reason why we should be awkward now just because....

**Mac:** Just because you walked into the suite and saw my bare ass in the air and heard Dick yell "Dude, if you're gonna stand there, be useful and hold a camera".

**Veronica:** Exactly. Of course, the fact that my shirt was mostly off and my hand was down Logan's pants at the time didn't help much.

**Mac:** What's up with that, by the way. Last I heard, you were with Piz and Logan was single.

**Veronica:** Oh no. You first. How exactly did we go from you, me, Wallace and Piz running into a drunk Dick and Logan on the beach in May to you doing a little freaky sneaky in the suite's living room three days ago?

**Mac:** Freaky sneaky?

**Veronica:** Go with it.

**Mac:** Fine. I'll tell you only if you promise to tell me why four months after you swore that you and Logan were over for good, you were using his boxers as hand warmers.

**Veronica:** You spill and so will I.

**Mac:** It all started almost a month after that day we saw he and Logan on the beach. On the anniversary of our graduation.

**Veronica:** The night that...

**Mac:** Yea. The night Cassidy stole my clothes after NOT taking my virginity, tried to kill you and then jumped off of the roof of the Neptune Grand. I went on the roof to...I don't know. Reflect, I guess. I was there for about 30 minutes when I heard a noise behind me. It was Dick.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Mac turns around quickly and her body tenses at the intrusion of her "Roof Reflection Time" as she'd dubbed it. She sees Dick shuffle uncertainly towards her and calms down...a little. They stare at each other for a few moments before Mac breaks the silence._

**Mac:** Gee, Dick. Two times in four weeks. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalking me.

**Dick:** (_snorts_) A hot chick accusing me of stalking. If I had a nickel...

_Mac isn't sure if he's joking or serious, so instead of responding, she turns back to look at the view of the city._

**Dick:** You here to think about Beav?

**Mac:** No. I'm here to think about Cassidy.

**Dick:** Cassidy. That's right. He hated being called Beaver. He was always correcting people when they called him that. But they never stopped. Because of me.

_Mac steals a glance over at Dick and can't help but notice him shudder as a few tears fall down his face._

**Mac:** I always called him Cassidy. But that didn't stop him from leaving me naked in a hotel room and almost killing my best friend. Not to mention that small incident of shoving a bus full of students off of a cliff.

**Dick:** Do you hate him?

**Mac:** Do you?

**Dick:** If I did, I'd have to hate myself. And my dad. And my mom. And all my friends who treated him like crap or laughed when I did.

**Mac:** So do you?

**Dick:** Sometimes.

**Mac:** And the rest of the time?

**Dick:** The rest of the time, I'm just sad. And sorry.

**Mac:** I don't know how I feel about him. How can I hate the first guy I fell for? The guy who made me laugh and who I felt pretty with and who I was comfortable being myself around? But then, how can I forgive the guy who killed over a dozen people and tried to kill my friend and her father over a secret?

**Dick:** So you don't love him and you don't hate him. Why are you here thinking about him?

**Mac:** To say good-bye. I have to finally let him go so I can move on.

**Dick:** Move on? Is that even possible?

**Mac:** It is if we let ourselves. I'm sorry he didn't get to live on. That his life was stolen from him when he was a kid, long before he killed himself. But that doesn't mean I want my life to end with him. And I don't think you want yours to end with him either.

**Dick:** That would be what's fair, don't you think?

**Mac:** You want to do something to make it up to your brother? Become the guy he would've looked up to. He's gotta be in there somewhere.

**Dick:** You think?

**Mac:** For the sake of Cassidy's memory...I hope so.

_Without another word, Mac gently pats Dick's shoulder and leaves the roof._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

**Veronica:** Huh. An inner Dick. Who would've guessed?

**Mac:** And after joking about him stalking me, who would've thought he'd actually start stalking me?

_Veronica raises her hand._

**Veronica:** I totally could've guessed that. You give a guy like Dick an inch...

**Mac:** And he'll follow you for miles. I try to be nice and sensitive while we grieve together and somehow now, he thinks our rooftop meeting was destined or something.

**Veronica:** Maybe it was.

**Mac:** It definitely wasn't. I wanted to be alone but it turns out I needed someone after all. He was there and he fit the bill.

**Veronica:** You could've called me, you know. I wouldn't have let you go through that alone.

**Mac:** Come on, V. Really?

**Veronica:** What?

**Mac:** You really would've wanted to hear me talk about Cassidy? Do you think you would've been able to listen to me mourn the boy who tried to make you jump off of the roof? Who blew up a plane that you thought your father was on?

**Veronica Voice Over:**_** Who raped me and gave me the clap. Maybe she has a point.**_

**Mac:** I didn't want to put you through that. No matter how I was feeling, I knew it wasn't fair to expect that of you.

_Veronica doesn't know what to say, so she remains silent. She has the feeling that Mac isn't finished getting her thoughts out anyway. She's right. Mac sighs and continues._

**Mac:** I spent all last year trying to reconcile the guy I knew to the guy who killed himself. I couldn't quit match up the guy who was willing to go to every pizza joint on the west coast with the guy who blew up a bus full of his classmates. I tried but just couldn't do it, so I gave up. And I dated Bronson and I dated Max. But he was always there. Mocking me or something. So I went on that roof because I had to let him go. I had to say "good-bye" to Cassidy and "screw you" to Beaver. And Dick, believe it or not, had to do it too. So we just did it together.

**Veronica:** Yeah you did.

_Veronica nudges Mac with her elbow and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Mac smirks and shakes her head. With the mood much lighter, she turns to Veronica._

**Mac:** So I guess now it's your turn.

**Veronica:** Oh, no you don't. You and Dick bonding on the roof of a hotel does not equal you and Dick bonding under the roof of the hotel. Spill.

**Mac:** Ugh. Fine. After our shared moment, I guess we clicked. At first, him following me around and wanting me hang out was annoying, but after awhile, it wasn't. Especially with everyone else gone. And since I was doing everything in my power to avoid the annual Mackenzie Camping Extravaganza, hanging out with Dick became my routine. He and I didn't bond _under_ the roof of the hotel until a week ago. And that kinda just happened. One minute we were playing Halo and arguing about internet cheats and the next minute we were kissing. And the rest is history.

**Veronica:** So when Logan and I stumbled in, it was your....?

**Mac:** It was our second time. I swore it wouldn't happen again after the first time, but you and Logan got a very clear visual of my lack of resolve.

**Veronica:** Wow. So do you think it will happen a third time?

**Mac:** No. Absolutely not. I mean it this time. I don't care how determined he is to make me his...

**Veronica:** His what? Permanent booty call? His friend with benefits? His quick piece of tail?

**Mac:** His girlfriend.

**Veronica:** His girlfriend? He wants to make you his girlfriend?

**Mac:** I believe his exact words were, "You've sampled the Dickster. Now you're about to get the whole buffet".

_Veronica turns her head and uses all of her strength to not laugh at Mac. She literally bites her tongue and refuses to say anything._

**Mac:** What? Say something. I know you want to.

**Veronica:** I was just wondering, when your last name becomes Casablancas, will we still get to call you Mac? Or should we give you a cool new last name-based nickname. Like Cas. Or Blancas. Oh, maybe Sabla.

**Mac:** Haha. Speaking of last name changes, why don't you share on you and Logan's position when you barged into the hotel suite. And while you're at it, explain why when you pulled your hand out of his pants, there was a diamond ring on your finger. Did you and Logan get engaged when I wasn't looking?

**Veronica:** Um no. Believe it or not we never got engaged. We went straight to the wedding.

**Mac:** WHAT?

**Veronica:** Logan and I got married.

**Mac:** Oh my. What the...When? Where? And how?

**Veronica:** Before I left for Virginia. In Las Vegas. And by a 6'2" licensed clergyman who moonlights as a bouncer.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the fight with Gory and the apology to Piz, Logan dejectedly leavs the cafeteria. Veronica looks from Piz to the door that Logan had just walked through with tears in her eyes. She looks back at Piz, kisses him on the cheek._

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I've got to go after him. I'll stop by your room when I'm done.

**Piz:** Don't go. Stay.

**Veronica:** What? I can't. I have to go after him.

_Piz's eyes close in distress. When he opens them to look at Veronica, she sees resignation._

**Piz:** Fine. But if you go, we're done.

**Veronica:** What? Piz.

_Piz:_ Who am I kidding? We're done either way.

**Veronica:** Piz!

**Piz:** You love him! You never stopped. And he never stopped loving you. And I'm sick of waiting for you to remember that and drop me to run back to him. So I'm putting myself out of my misery. Go back to him.

**Veronica:** This has nothing to do with me loving Logan. It's about his fight with Gory.

**Piz:** Oh, you mean the second person who's ass he's kicked defending your honor? I can't compete with that. And I don't want to pretend that I can. Not anymore. You're not mine, Veronica. I don't think you ever were.

_Piz pulls her into a hug and then turns and walks away without looking back at her again. Veronica shakes her head and wipes the tears stinging her eyes. She casts one last look in the direction that Piz had just gone before she leaves the cafeteria in the opposite direction to find Logan. She jogs until she reaches the outside of the student center and looks all around for any sight of Logan. Not finding him, she heads to her car and makes a beeline for the Neptune Grand. She lets herself in with her room key and heads straight for his room. When she looks inside, he is throwing clothes in a duffel bag._

**Veronica:** Logan.

_Logan's head snaps up at the sound of her voice. He stares at her without speaking for a few seconds, then goes back to his task of "packing"._

**Logan:** What are you doing here?

**Veronica:** I had to see you.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** Because...I had to. What are you doing?

**Logan:** What does it look like? I'm packing.

_Veronica can't stop herself from being snippy._

**Veronica:** I hope wherever it is you're going has an iron because your clothes are going to be wrinkled beyond recognition when you get there.

**Logan:** Well, I'll make sure "there" has an iron is listed as one of the amenities before I book the room. Good-bye, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Wait! You can't go yet. Don't you think we should talk first?

_After zipping up his suitcase, Logan looks at Veronica in thought, then goes with his impulse_.

**Logan:** We can talk on one condition.

**Veronica:** What's that?

**Logan:** We talk in the car.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Come with me.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** That's the deal, Veronica. If you want to talk, then come with me. We'll talk in the car on the way there.

**Veronica:** Where is "there"?

**Logan:** Take it or leave it.

**Veronica:** I don't have any clothes.

**Logan:** I'll buy whatever you need when we get there.

_Veronica looks down at the floor in deep thought, weighing her options. She looks up and stares Logan in the eyes._

**Veronica:** Fine. But we have to make a stop along the way. We have to vote.

L_ogan nods his understanding and somehow manages to keep the huge grin off of his face until Veronica turns around to leave the bedroom. _

"_There" ended up being the bright lights of Vegas. Logan explained to Veronica that after everything that had happened—Mercer being a rapist, their break-up, him mistakenly dating Parker, her breaking his heart by dating Piz, and him dying on the inside watching their nude make-out—he needed to lose himself for a few days._

_Their first night in Vegas is surprisingly tame. After spending an hour at a small strip mall to buy Veronica clothes and necessities, they are too tired to do anything else but order room service and go to sleep. They are so exhausted because they had spent the entire car ride talking. And they talked about EVERYTHING. His recklessness, her pig-headedness, his drunken hook-up with Madison, her inability to trust him, Parker, Piz, Lilly, Duncan....EVERYTHING. They go to sleep on separate sides of the king sized bed feeling more at peace than either had felt in months._

_Their second night in Vegas is not tame at all. Logan wants a wild night on the town and he is determined to drag Veronica along with him. It takes him all of dinner and two desserts to convince her to let herself go and just enjoy life with him for once. He rents a limo for the evening and buys her into a high-stakes poker game at the first casino they stop at to seal the deal. A few hours later, Logan has broken even at the blackjack table he had been playing at, but Veronica has done very well for herself in poker. High off of her win and a little tipsy off of the free drinks, she drags him to the next casino. He is more than willing to follow her. Three casinos later, they are both more than tipsy and scarfing down food at one of the all night buffets. The place is packed and they end up sharing a table with another young couple who is heading to an all night chapel to tie the knot. Feeling giddy and generous, Logan offers to take them in the limo and offers for he and Veronica to be their witnesses. Five hours later, Logan and Veronica had made their way back to their hotel room and spend the remainder of their second night on top of each other in the middle of their king sized bed._

_The next morning, Veronica is the first to wake. The first thing she notices is her pounding headache. The second thing she notices is Logan spooned behind her and lightly snoring into the nape of her neck while his hand is planted firmly on her breast. The third thing she notices is that the breast under Logan's hand was nude, as was the rest of her. The last thing she notices was that the LEFT hand that is firmly planted on her nude breast has a gold ring on the fourth finger. _

_Veronica shoots up to a sitting position and yanks up the sheet to cover herself. The sudden movement causes Logan to rolls over on his back, but his had simply falls into her lap. Closing her eyes tightly, Veronica forcefully throws Logan's arm off of hers and onto him. The feeling of his own arm slapping his chest rouses Logan from his sleep. Logan opens his eyes, then shuts them again_ _quickly to try to will away the pounding in his head._

**Logan:** Veronica?

_Veronica is now staring at the ring that encases her own left hand. When she doesn't answer him, Logan opens his eyes and looks over at her and calls her name again, this time with worry in his voice._

**Logan:** Veronica? What's wrong?

**Veronica:** Look at your hand.

Confused, Logan lifted his right hand to inspect it.

**Veronica:** Your other hand.

_Logan lifts his other hand, half expecting to see a tattoo or something equally stupid done in an inebriated state. The last thing he expects to see is a wedding band. He stares at it for a few moments, then busts out laughing. Veronica turns to him incredulously._

**Veronica:** You think this is funny?

**Logan:** You don't?

**Veronica:** A drunken marriage at an all night chapel in Vegas? Not only is this not funny, it's also cliché and I do NOT do cliché. We have to get this annulled. As soon as possible.

_She looks over to Logan expecting to see him vehemently agreeing with her. Instead he looks thoughtful. He opens his mouth to say something, then changes his mind. He does this three more times before Veronica gets annoyed and tells him to spit out whatever it is he's trying to say._

**Logan:** I was just thinking...Would it really be such a bad thing? Us being married?

**Veronica:** I'm sorry, what?!? You want to be married? To me?

**Logan:** I decided a long time ago that if I was ever going to get married, the only person it would work with is you.

**Veronica:** That's hardly a reason to be bound to each other for life.

**Logan:** Fine. How about the fact that I still love you and always will. That's why I went all psycho on Piz after I saw that video of the two of you. That's why Parker broke up with me and I didn't stop her. There's no one else for me, Veronica. Just you. And I know you feel the same way about me. That's why you came on this trip with me. You don't trust people, but without knowing where we were going and for how long we'd be gone, you hopped in the car and came with me anyway. You love me. You trust me. It just scares you.

_Veronica looks down at her feet, avoiding Logan's piercing gaze. She processes everything he's just said and doesn't bother denying the truth of his words. She knows he loves her and she knows she loves him too. And he's especially right about how much that scares her. She jumps a little when Logan grabs her hands in his. He waits until she meets his eyes to speak._

**Logan:** One summer. Give me one summer to prove to you that this is right. That we can be happy. If, by the end of August when school starts again, you want to get divorced, I won't contest it. But, if we're happy, we stay married. We stay together.

**Veronica:** We're only 19.

**Logan:** And we've lived the lives of people twice our age.

**Veronica:** Don't you think this is a little impulsive?

**Logan: ** Probably. Doesn't change the way I feel.

**Veronica:** You really think we're ready for this? For marriage? For forever?

**Logan:** I know we are. And I want to spend the every day of the next three months proving that to you. Give me that chance. I swear, Veronica, I won't let you down. Three months. That's all I ask.

_Logan drops her hands and lifts his to gently cup her face. She is unable to break away from his gaze, even as tears begin to well up in her eyes. He holds his breath and continues to look into her eyes as he waits for her answer. Veronica decides that if there's ever a time to take a shot, this is it. _

**Veronica:** Okay.

_A huge smile spreads over Logan's face at her one word answer. This was their chance. He had three months to convince her of what he already knew, what he had known for almost two years: They belonged together. _

_Logan and Veronica spend the rest of their trip being newlyweds; so much that the couple in the room next to them complains. Veronica jokes as they pack up their car that she feels like she's walking funny._

_They spend the drive home making plans. First thing on the list is facing the wrath of Keith Mars. They play rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the unlucky soul who gets to share the news of their marriage with him. The second thing on the list is her 12 week internship at the FBI. Logan simply tells her that he is going to Virginia with her. Since Dick had canceled their surfing trip to spend time with his dad, Logan's summer is completely free to play homemaker while she fetches coffee and types memos at the FBI headquarters. After some nudging (or nagging as he called it) on her part, he even agrees to take a couple of summer classes at a local community college so he'll have something more to occupy his days while she is interning. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Mac:** Wow. I can't believe it. I really can't.

**Veronica:** I can barely believe it myself some days.

**Mac:** I assume that since you're still married today that the three months went well?

**Veronica:** It did. We had a few bumps in the road, but we worked through it. It's amazing how much easier things can be when you trust someone and make an effort.

**Mac:** Imagine that.

**Veronica:** The last night we were in Virginia we were in bed after....

_Mac winces, knowing what Veronica is about to say._

**Veronica:** After...you know. I could tell he wanted to ask, but was scared. So I just turned to him and told him that I wanted a real wedding. One where my dad walks me down the aisle and I con you into wearing a girly dress of some sort an I throw flowers at someone. He smiled, kissed me, and that was it.

**Mac:** Speaking of daddy/daughter dances, how did Papa Mars take the news? Logan's alive, so things must've gone well.

**Veronica:** Oh, they went well...ish.

**FLASHBACK**

_Veronica and Logan are holding hands over the center console as Logan drives them to her apartment to talk to Keith. Veronica notices that the closer they get their destination, the slower Logan drives. Veronica would tease Logan about being so scared to face her father, but she isn't sure she can speak about it without her voice conveying her own fear, so she holds her tongue. On second thought..._

**Veronica:** Sooo...I know we haven't talk about this yet, but what are you thinking of offering my dad for the bride price?

**Logan:** Don't even start.

**Veronica:** What? This is important. Now, based on all of my wonderful qualities, the fact that I'm an only child and that my daddy really loves me, your offer should be high. I'm thinking....6 goats and a camel.

**Logan:** You can't even help yourself, can you?

**Veronica:** (_as if he hadn't spoken_) Of course, with the whole "destroying evidence and jeopardizing his campaign for sheriff" thing, he probably will be a little relieved to have me be "your problem" now. Maybe 5 goats and a llama. On the other hand, he still won the election, so make that two llamas.

**Logan:** Do you have to make a joke out of everything?

**Veronica:** That's almost ironic coming from you. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You seem so tense.

**Logan:** I just eloped with the only daughter of the only man alive who scares the shit out of me. And he carries a gun. I'm fresh out of "breezy" at the moment.

**Veronica:** Well, at least you don't have to be the one to actually tell him.

_Logan smirks, remembering their long game of rock-paper-scisssors._

**Logan:** True. And it only took you 17 rounds to concede.

**Veronica:** I didn't concede. I took pity on you and ended the game early to spare you from my dad's wrath.

**Logan:** Please. I was winning 11 to 6. We only stopped because your fingers started cramping up.

**Veronica:** AND because I figured that our happy news would sound better coming from me. (_with false sweetness)_ I was only thinking of you, Logan.

**Logan:** Whatever you have to tell yourself.

_Logan and Veronica settle back down as they near the apartment complex. Logan parks the car and takes a deep breath as he turns to Veronica._

**Logan:** So...do you know what you're going to say?

**Veronica:** I was thinking something along the lines of "Hey dad, you know how people say guys won't buy the cow if he gets the milk for free? You can rest easy because Logan bought the cow!"

_Logan laughs, despite the heavy situation._

**Logan:** Somehow, I don't think implying that I've been getting free milk for the past year will help the situation. Especially since I can no longer say the term "free milk" without thinking about you naked.

**Veronica:** Hmm. That is a problem. I guess I'll just have to wing it.

**Logan:** If you can wing it in a way that ensures that I'll still be in possession of my balls when we leave here, I'd appreciate it.

**Veronica:** I'll try my best.

**Logan:** Can't ask for more than that.

_Logan and Veronica smile at each other. They are both more at ease than they were when they first started driving over to the Mars' apartment. Logan reaches over the center console and gently caresses Veronica's cheek, then pulls her into a soft kiss._

**Logan:** I love you.

_Veronica smiles and takes a deep breath, internally pumping herself up to reply to Logan._

**Veronica:** I...I love you too, Logan.

_A huge grin breaks out over Logan's face._

**Logan:** Let's do this.

_The two exit the car and walk to the front door hand in hand. They enter the apartment and see Keith standing at the counter. He looks up and smiles at Veronica, then gives her a confused look when he notices Logan standing behind her._

**Veronica:** Hey dad! Did you nab that bail jumper?

**Keith:** Do you really have to ask? Did you have fun NOT sleeping in your room the whole time I was gone?

_Logan and Veronica wear identical panicked looks._

**Veronica:** How did you...

**Keith:** I know all. I also assume that's what this visit is about. To tell me that you broke up with Piz and you and Logan are back together.

**Veronica:** (_Voice still betraying her nerves_) Yes. That's exactly it. Piz and I are over and Logan and I are...under. You don't look very surprised.

**Keith:** I knew it was only a matter of time. So, why don't you two come on over here and tell me all about it. We can have some of this pie that Alicia made for me.

**Logan:** (_a little too chipper_) Sounds good.

_Logan and Veronica walk into the kitchen and sit at the table. Logan's hands are clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white. Veronica rubs hand with hers until she feels his fist loosen. Keith turns around with plates of pie and slides them over to the nervous couple. Keith can feel the tension and is a little confused by it. He turns sits down across from Logan at the table. Veronica is still standing as if she doesn't know what to do with herself._

**Keith:** Veronica, why don't you get us some glasses. Logan, would you like some milk?

_Logan practically swallows the fork still in his mouth as he chokes on the bite of pie. Veronica rushes over to him and starts patting his back. When he catches his breath they both turn to Keith to find him staring strangely at them._

**Keith:** What's going on? You two are acting strange. Is this about the fact that Veronica obviously spent the last four days sleeping at the hotel instead of her own bed?

**Veronica:** Umm, something like that.

**Keith:** Something?

_Keith looks back and forth between Veronica and Logan. Both seem reluctant to continue, which makes him nervous._

**Keith:** You two are scaring me. Somebody better start talking fast.

**Veronica:** Okay. Dad...I....um, Logan and I...

**Keith:** Oh my god, you're pregnant!

**Veronica:** What? No, we're not pregnant.

_Keith sighs with relief._

**Keith:** Oh, well, no news is worse than that. Just spit out whatever you have to say.

**Veronica:** Logan and I got married in Vegas this weekend.

_Keith stares open-mouthed at the wall in front of him._

**Keith:** I was wrong.

**Veronica:** Dad?

_Keith doesn't say anything or look at her. He is straining to reign in his temper._

**Logan:** Mr. Mars?

**Keith:** Don't say a word, Logan. You took my baby girl to Las Vegas and got married without so much as a word to me? Don't say a word.

**Veronica:** Dad, Logan didn't kidnap me and drag me down the aisle and force me to marry him. It just sort of happened.

**Keith:** What, were the two of you drunk or something?

_Veronica and Logan snap their mouths closed and Keith gets even angrier and turns the most murderous glare on Logan._

**Keith:** Logan, you need to leave.

**Logan:** With all due respect, sir, please let me say something.

_Keith cools down a little bit after seeing the desperation in Logan's eyes._

**Keith:** Speak.

**Logan:** I love Veronica with everything in me. She is the most important thing in my life. I know we're young and we've been through a lot, but I swear I will do everything in my power to take care of her and make sure she's happy. She has goals for her life and I want her to reach them just as much as you do. I won't hold her back. I'll support her no matter what she does. I asked her to give me this summer to prove to her that I can make her happy. Please give me that same chance to prove to you that you can trust me with her. Please.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Mac:** Say what you want about Logan Echolls, but the man has a way with words.

**Veronica:**Words are definitely his thing. And dad must've agreed because after a little more begging, pleading, and promising on both our ends, he gave us his blessing for three months. But we couldn't leave before he threatened Logan's life if he hurt me in any way.

**Mac:** Naturally.

_Veronica looks up and spots Wallace walking into the cafeteria. She waves him over when their eyes meet._

**Mac:** Before he gets here, does he know?

**Veronica:** About me and Logan? Yea. We took him out to dinner the day after he got back from Africa to tell him. He took it marginally better than my dad. But every thing's cool now.

_Wallace reaches the table with his own tray, sits down, and immediately starts digging into his food._

_Veronica gives him a few minutes before she starts interrogating him. _

**Veronica:** So, Wallace, how goes phase one of Operation Parent Trap?

**Wallace:** Do we really have to call it that?

**Veronica:** You don't like the name? It's perfect. I'm a little cute blond girl. You're a little cute blond girl…just darker, more masculine and a smidge bit taller.

**Wallace:** I don't even get to be the Lindsay Lohan version? No deal. We're calling it something else.

**Veronica:** We can go back to calling it Operation Wild Thang if you want.

**Wallace:** WE never called it that. YOU called it that and I almost threw up.

**Mac:** What's Operation Wild Thang?

_Wallace glares at Veronica, then turns to Mac to answer her question._

**Wallace:** Operation Parent Trap is Veronica and I stepping in and giving our stubborn parents a little boost.

**Mac:** Meaning?

**Veronica:** Meaning my dad and his mom belong together. They really care about each other and they don't work with anyone else. So we're getting them back together.

**Mac:** Translation: You didn't like any of your dad's other girlfriends.

**Veronica:** That too. But it wasn't just me. Wallace didn't like the last guy Alicia dated.

**Wallace:** Carl. He kept calling me "Sport" and trying to give me nuggies. Who does that anymore?

**Veronica:** And after the disaster that Harmony was, I knew I had to do something. So Wallace and I put our heads together and the result is Operation Bow Chica Wow Wow!

_Wallace gives Veronica a disgusted look, then glares at Mac when he realizes she's trying very hard to not laugh. _

**Wallace:** Operation Parent Trap.

**Veronica:** If you're gonna get all whiny about it, then I guess we can call it Operation Parent Trap. If that's really what you want.

**Wallace:** Yea, yea, yea. And to answer the earlier question, phase one is completed. The guest house is tenant free.

**Veronica:** How did you get rid of her?

**Wallace:** She found a few well-placed rat traps around her apartment. Who knew girls were so squeamish about rodents? How about you? Did you do your part?

**Veronica:** Of course. I went to the rental office and picked up my dad's lease renewal paperwork. Then walked back to the apartment and calmly forged his signature declining the offer to renew his lease for another year.

**Mac:** Your dad is gonna figure out what you've done if you leave that paper trail.

**Veronica:** I know. But by then, the apartment will be rented out for the next tenant and he'll have to move. His only other options would be bunking up with Cliff, sleeping at the office, or renting a room at the Camelot until he finds something else. A nice, comfy guest house with a beautiful landlord wins hands down.

**Mac:** What if he's so mad at your duplicity that he refuses just to spite you.

**Wallace:** Then we go with Plan B.

**Mac:** And that is?

**Veronica:** My dad might be mad at us, but he still cares about Alicia. If he doesn't want to move in because he's mad, we pull the sympathy card. It will benefit Alicia to have the guest house rented out, especially this close to Christmas.

**Mac:** It's nowhere near Christmas.

**Wallace:** It's always near Christmas when you're my mother. She buys Christmas presents all year long.

**Veronica:** And if that doesn't work, we'll say she's being stalked or something. It'll tug at his white knight complex. There's no better way to keep the damsel safe than to have the local sheriff living 10 feet away.

**Mac:** Looks like you've thought of everything. Except…

**Veronica:** Except what? We've left no stone unturned here.

**Mac:** How are you gonna get your dad moved out of the apartment fast? Even with his new job, he won't have the money to pack and move in a matter of days. He'll have to hire movers and trucks, get storage, etc.

**Veronica:** And that's where drunkenly marrying a wealthy wayward teenager comes in handy. Logan's already agreed to let us borrow his Black Amex Card for moving expenses.

**Logan:** If you weren't being so stubborn and let me give you your own Black Amex Card, you could use that instead of "borrowing" mine.

_Veronica is so caught up in revealing her plan to Mac that she doesn't see Logan walk up to the group and is surprised to hear his voice. Logan uses her surprise to his advantage and gives Veronica a long, lingering kiss. The kind of kiss she normally wouldn't give in public. The kind of kiss that promises wonderful things to come._

**Wallace:** Oh god. Would you two give it a rest? I'm trying to eat, here. Can't you do that in the backseat of one of your cars like a normal couple?

**Logan:** Sounds good to me. Let's go.

_Logan grabs Veronica's hand to pull her out of her chair. The fog from the kiss finally clears out of Veronica's head, enabling her to think clearly. Coming to, she tugs her hand out of Logan's._

**Veronica:** We can't. You have your first class in… (_Veronica stops to check her watch_) …twelve minutes.

**Logan:** Twelve minutes is plenty of time.

**Veronica:** Not for me it's not. Go to your class like a good boy and I'll reward you properly for it later.

_Logan fixes a lust-filled gaze on his wife._

**Logan:** Just so you know, I have every intention of holding you to that.

_Veronica grabs his collar and yanks his ear to her mouth. She whispers to him exactly what she has every intention of holding, then places a soft kiss on his cheek. Wallace and Mac have a pretty good idea what Veronica whispered, mostly because of the way that Logan's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when her mouth started moving. Logan turns his face towards Veronica and gives her another scorching kiss that tops his earlier one before grabbing his book and walking away. Wallace rolls his eyes and gags at the PDA. Mac has a different reaction._

**Mac:** Shit.

**Veronica:** What's the matter, Mac? Not a fan of affection being publicly displayed?

**Mac:** I don't have a problem with it, but I know someone who might.

**Veronica:** Who?

**Mac:** A certain blond ex-girlfriend of your husband who happens to be my roommate again.

_Veronica and Wallace both whip their heads in the direction that Mac is looking and see Parker talking with a few girls by one of the food lines. Not wanting to have to deal with Parker just yet, Veronica looks down at her tray and curses Logan and his mind-numbing kisses._

**Veronica:** Do you think she saw us?

**Mac:** You mean you and Logan trying to swallow each other whole?

**Veronica:** Yea.

**Mac:** If I had to bet, I'd go with yes.

**Veronica:** Why's that?

**Mac:** Because she's headed this way now. And she doesn't look happy.

**Wallace:** And that's my cue to leave. You know I've got your back with just about everything, V. But this girly girl drama…not my thing. Call me if you need me to open a jar or take out the trash or something. I've got class.

_With that, Wallace snatches up his empty tray and his books and leaves the table, avoiding the drama that is sure to occur in a matter of seconds. Parker reaches the table in time to see Wallace slip through the cafeteria doors._

**Parker:** Hey, Mac. Sorry I didn't get out of class in time to have lunch with you.

**Mac:** It's ok, Parker. I caught up with Veronica, so I wasn't by myself.

**Parker:** I see. How are you doing, Veronica?

**Veronica:** Fine. You?

**Parker:** Oh, I'm doing great. How was your summer? Did your internship go well?

**Veronica:** Um, sure. I liked it. I don't know that I'll go back, but we'll see.

_Veronica gets an uneasy feeling. Even though Parker's words portray small talk, her tone and the look on her face portray something totally different. _

**Parker:** So, I see you and Logan are back together.

**Veronica:** Um, yea we are. We talked things over this summer and...

_Parker cuts her off mid-sentence. She puts her hand up as if it would physically stop the word from coming out of Veronica's mouth._

**Parker:** Please, stop. There really is no need to go into detail. I can't say I didn't see it coming. It is why I broke up with him after all. Still, it doesn't make it any easier to see you two trying to suck each others' faces off right in front of me.

_Veronica closes her eyes and sighs She knew that she would have to talk to Parker and Piz at some point about her and Logan's reconciliation, but she really isn't in the mood to deal with it right now. _

**Veronica:** Look, Parker. I think I can speak for Logan and myself when I say that we weren't trying to hurt you. We didn't know you were watching us and if we did, we definitely wouldn't have gotten so caught up like we did. We would never rub our relationship in your face like that. That being said, Logan and I _are_ together and I hope that you can accept that. You and I share friends and it would be really weird and awkward for every one if we couldn't at least be friendly with each other. You and I were able to maintain a friendship when you and Logan started seeing each other and I hope we can do the same now that he and I are together again.

_Parker shakes her head and lets out a brittle, bitter laugh._

**Parker:** Friends? Sure, Veronica. Why the hell not. Just do me a favor, _friend_, and try to keep the PDA to a minimum. There's only so much a girl can take.

_Before Veronica can respond, Parker turns around and walks off. Mac and Veronica are both quiet for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say._

**Veronica:** Well, that went well.

**Mac:** Much better than I expected.

**Veronica:** You were expecting worse than that?

**Mac:** You weren't? I thought she'd have a full-blown seizure when she noticed that rock on your left hand. She must've missed it.

**Veronica:** That's what I was aiming for when I slipped my hand onto my lap. I think it was around the second eye-roll she threw my way that I decided that now isn't the best time to tell her that on top of getting back together, Logan and I got married.

**Mac:** She's gonna find out sooner or later.

**Veronica:** I'm shooting for later. Like when Junior takes his first step.

**Mac:** Junior?

_Veronica is picking at her food still disgruntled about the Parker conversation. She doesn't even notice the shocked look on Mac's face or the conclusion she arrived at after hearing the word "Junior"._

**Veronica:** What?

**Mac:** Are you...are you pregnant?

**Veronica:** WHAT? No!!! Where the hell did you get an idea like that?

**Mac:** You're one talking about having juniors. I just thought that maybe...

**Veronica:** I was joking. God, don't even jinx us like that. Can you imagine me as a mother? I can barely wrap my mind around the fact that I'm even somebody's wife.

**Mac:** What do you mean?

**Veronica:** Come on, Mac. Me? Married? I don't know about you, but I never thought I'd see the day.

_Veronica can see that Mac is completely confused, so she explains._

**Veronica:** Years ago, I was all about the perfect life with a perfect husband, 2.5 kids and a dog. Then Lilly died. And those dreams sort of died with her. Everything around me changed and I changed too. All the things I've seen in the years after her death – rendez-vous at cheap motels, ugly divorces, child abuse and abandonment, alcoholism, drug problems – made me look at marriage very differently. I stopped seeing it as a happily ever after and started seeing it for what it usually turns out to be. A big, messy, complicated liability. And I never thought I'd take the risk.

_Mac and Veronica both ponder her sad, disheartened words._

**Mac:** Then why did you? Take the risk, I mean.

_Veronica think before she answers Mac._

**Veronica:** Because it's Logan. And as crazy and dysfunctional as it is, I'm happier with him than I am without him. And I knew, I just knew that if ever there was a time to take a chance and a person to take that chance with, it was then with him. And if, in ten or twenty years, we've somehow lose that lovin' feeling, you can bet those will have been the best ten or twenty years of my life.

_The pair sit in silence again, thinking over the heavy epiphany Veronica experienced in the 25 seconds it took her to agree to stay married to Logan. Being them, though, they are unable to dwell on the serious stuff for too long. Mac is the first to crack._

**Mac:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** Yea?

**Mac:** I really hope those weren't your wedding vows.

_Both girls laugh, happy that the mood has been lightened, even for the moment._

**Mac:** So, what are you gonna do about Parker?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I'll wait and see what she does and respond accordingly. I'll try to give her what I needed when she and Logan started dating: Time and space. Hopefully she'll come around. If not, it's gonna be one awkward year for you.

**Mac:** (_rolling her eyes and chuckling_) Gee, thanks, Veronica.

**Veronica:** No, seriously. I'll do everything in my power to keep this from affecting you too much.

**Mac:** I know you will. And I appreciate it.

**Veronica Voice Over** _**One disgruntled ex down, one to go.**_

********************************************************************************

_Later that day, Veronica walks out of her last class shaking her head to wake herself up. She takes her cell phone out and speed dials Logan. She smiles to herself when she is reminded that she switched her father and Logan's speed dials. Logan is now number two and her dad was bumped down to number three. Logan picks up on the second ring._

**Logan:** Hey, babe.

**Veronica:** Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home.

**Logan:** Say it again.

_Veronica smiles, despite herself._

**Veronica:** I'm on my way home.

**Logan:** I never get tired of hearing you say that. How was the rest of your day?

**Veronica:** Oh, you know. Fun. Went to class, checked my email, had an awkward conversation with an ex.

**Logan:** Piz?

**Veronica: **Parker.

**Logan:** Eww. How was that?

**Veronica:** About as fun as fun can be. Especially after she mentioned witnessing our hot lip lock before your class. I'm all 'funned' out. How was your day?

**Logan:** Same as yours, minus talking to Parker. I did do some shopping on my way home though. I had to pick up some supplies.

**Veronica:** Gee, that's not vague at all. Supplies for what?

**Logan:** For tonight. You know...you making up for not giving me my twelve minutes earlier.

**Veronica:** You need supplies for that?

**Logan:** Well, you felt really really bad about it. And I plan on this taking awhile. The supplies are going to make sure we last.

**Veronica:** Wow. Should I start doing lunges and hamstring stretches now or can it wait until later.

**Logan:** That's up to you. Oh, before I forget...be thinking about what do you want for dinner. We're gonna have to order room service because I forgot to pick up food when I was out.

**Veronica:** Let me get this straight. You got supplies for an all-night sexathon but forgot to get food? Don't you think your priorities are a little backward.

**Logan:** No. See you soon. I love you.

**Veronica:** Love you too.

_Veronica sighs as she hangs up the phone. In the first month of their life as a married couple, Veronica was a little freaked out by how lovey-dovey they could be at times. After awhile, she just embraced it. Having been surrounded by broken relationships or years, she figured that if her and Logan having super-sweet moments were the worst of their problems, they'd be ok. Her heart rate picked up a little in anticipation as she opened the door to the suite and stepped inside._

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

_Veronica arrives at the Grand weary but cheerful.  
_

**Veronica:** Honey, I'm home. I had a rough day, but I'm counting on you and your "supplies" to make sure it ends on the right note.

_Veronica enters the suite fully and is surprised to see Cliff standing next to an amused Logan with a pained look on his face._

**Cliff:** Please, V. Don't finish that thought. I may not be your dad, but I still have to look him in the eye after I leave here.

**Veronica:** Cliff! What are you doing here?

**Logan:** He got here about five minutes ago saying he needed to talk to you. Wouldn't say why, though.

**Veronica:** That sounds dire. What do you need, Cliffy? Did the gals down at The Seventh Veil get themselves in a bind with the sheriff's department again?

**Cliff:** Funny, V. This isn't about one of my girls, it's about one of yours.

**Veronica:** My girl?

**Cliff:** Your mother, specifically.

_Both Veronica and Logan's heads snap up at the word "mother"._

**Veronica:** What about my mo...Lianne?

**Cliff:** She's here and she says she needs to see you. Apparently, she needs your help.

**Logan:** Help with what?

**Cliff:** According to her, someone's trying to kill her.

_Review Please! I know how I feel about this story, but I'd love to know how you feel about it._


	2. Chapter 2: Home is Where the Heart Is

**A/N: Wooohooo. I'm SOOOOO excited about all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I've been toying around with the idea for awhile and have only recently gotten the courage to post it. **

**A/N 2: Just a disclaimer/warning. I can't write a love scene to save my life. If you don't believe me, I'll forward you all the General Hospital fanfics I've written in the past to prove it. Sadly, hints and suggestions are the best I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not the proud owner of anything remotely close to Veronica Mars. **

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 2: Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Cliff:** According to her, someone's trying to kill her.

**Veronica Voice Over:**_** There it is, Veronica. You know that sound well. That thump you hear is the other shoe dropping. It had to happen sometime.**_

_Veronica was stunned speechless. She was torn between dread and disbelief. She made her way over to the couch that Logan was sitting on and dropped down beside him. Logan slipped his hand in hers and she squeezed it in acknowledgement and to draw some strength from it before she looked back at Cliff._

**Veronica:** Someone's trying to kill her?

**Cliff:** That's what she said.

**Veronica:** How did she seem?

**Cliff:** Scared. Tired. Worried.

**Veronica:** Sober?

**Cliff:** I don't really know.

**Veronica:** Come on, Cliff. You're a public defender. And despite what you want people to think, you're a good one. You can probably tell what someone is tripping off of based on the size of their pupils and how fast they're talking. Just give it to me straight. Did she seem sober?

**Cliff:** Honestly? She seemed like she'd had a few drinks, but she still had her wits about her. She wasn't slurring her words or stumbling around.

**Veronica:** Was she sober enough that you believed she was really in danger?

**Cliff:** She seemed sincerely afraid.

**Logan:** Why did she come to you in the first place? Why not go to Keith?

**Veronica:** Dad's still out of town. He wanted to wrap up all his open cases before starting at the Sheriff's office again.

**Logan:** Yea, but she doesn't know that.

**Cliff:** No, she doesn't. When I asked her why she didn't go straight to Keith, she said she went to the apartment, but no one was there. She didn't know where to find you, but she figured I did.

**Veronica:** You say that like you don't believe her.

**Cliff:** I'm just going off my gut, V. I don't think she wants your dad to know about this. She seemed relieved when I told her that Keith was out of town for the next few weeks.

**Logan:** I don't like the sound of that.

**Veronica:** Believe it or not, neither do I.

**Cliff:** So, how do you want me to handle this?

**Veronica:** Where is she staying right now?

**Cliff:** The Camelot.

**Veronica:** Of course she is. Could you do me a favor and put her up at a different hotel. Not here, but somewhere in Neptune. I'm gonna talk to her, I just need to prepare myself first.

**Cliff:** Sure. There's a new Extended Stay right outside of town. Will that work?

_Veronica seems lost in thought again, so Logan speaks for her._

**Logan:** That'll work fine. Just charge it to Veronica's credit card.

_Logan pulls his wallet out and hands Cliff a Black Amex with the name Veronica Echolls on the front. Veronica, who has come out of her haze, quirks and eyebrow at him. He just grins._

**Logan:** Told you it would come in handy.

**Cliff:** Well, if that's all you need, I'll be on my way. I'll get this back to you as soon as possible.

**Veronica:** Thanks Cliff. Go ahead and charge a couple of those Thai massages you like so much to the card for your trouble.

**Cliff:** I hope that wasn't meant as an insult, because I'm really going to take you up on that offer.

**Veronica:** I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Cliff:** Later, V.

_Veronica fiddles with her fingers, lost in thought again as Logan walks Cliff to the door. Logan closes the door behind Cliff and turns back to Veronica, who is still staring off into space. He sits back down next her on the couch facing her and takes both of her hands in his so she has to face him too._

**Logan:** Ronnie? Talk to me. Are you ok?

_Logan's voice jolts her out of her reverie and she turns to him with a huge but forced smile._

**Veronica:** Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? My alcoholic mother who abandoned me twice has popped back up like a bad penny claiming that someone is trying to kill her. Just another case to solve. More of the same, really.

**Logan:** But, it's your mother.

**Veronica:** Well, yea. And that obviously makes the case more personal, but it IS still just another case. I'll find the bad guy, help Lianne, and that will be that.

_Logan isn't really sure how to handle Veronica's nonchalant attitude towards the situation. He doesn't know if it just hasn't sunk in yet or if she is avoiding._

**Logan:** Babe, this isn't just another case.

**Veronica:** Yes, it is. But I don't want to think about it anymore. Not tonight. Tonight, I want to keep my promise from earlier. Now, where are those supplies you mentioned on the phone?

_Logan now knows for sure that she is just avoiding. It worries him more than a little. When he doesn't respond to her flirting right away, Veronica gets annoyed. She decides to step up her seduction just a little bit._

**Veronica:** Unless, you think we won't need them until later? What was it you said earlier? They were to make sure we lasted? So, I guess that means the first few rounds are up to us?

_Veronica quirks her eyebrow at Logan. He still looks extremely undecided about what to do, so she takes the decision out of his hands. She closes the space between him and straddles his lap, grabbing hold of his shoulders. She trails kisses down his neck, starting at the spot below his earlobe and ending at his Adam's apple. His hands instinctively grip her hips like she knew they would. At the same time, he tilts his head to give her better access to his throat. She smiles against his skin and he curses himself for his weakness even as he tightens his hold on her. Veronica breaks the kiss and moves back just enough to rip her shirt off of her and throw it somewhere behind her. The loss of contact helps Logan rein in his desire for her and he finds his words again._

**Logan:** Veronica, come on. We need to talk about what's happened. We can do this later.

_Instead of responding, Veronica reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She tosses it somewhere in the same vicinity as her shirt without breaking eye contact with Logan. Logan tries his hardest to keep looking into her eyes, but he can't help himself. His gaze lowers to her beautiful half-naked form and he knows he's lost._

**Logan:** Damn it.

_Veronica smirks again and Logan doesn't miss her triumphant giggle when he lifts her up and runs into the bedroom with her. He'll give her this win...for now. He promises himself that they'll talk later. He watches her as she bounces when he drops her on the bed. Scratch that. He promises himself that they'll talk much later._

_Three rounds later, Much Later has arrived. Logan is lying on his back and Veronica is on her side facing away from him__**.**_

**Logan:** Babe? Are you awake?

**Veronica:** You know I am.

_Logan chuckles to himself. He knows she is awake because Veronica was one of the few people who gets a big burst of energy right after sex. He rolls over on his side to face her, but her back is still to him. He places his hand on her hip to pull her onto her back so he can see her face. She rolls onto her side and rests her head on her pillow when he starts to rub patterns into her hip and side._

**Logan:** Are you ready to talk now?

**Veronica:** If I say no, will you drop this?

**Logan:** Not likely.

_Veronica gets a wicked glint in her eye and sidles closer to Logan._

**Veronica:** Later, Logan. Wouldn't you much rather get round four started now?

_She reaches to kiss him and he kisses her back, but breaks it before it gets too heated._

**Logan:** I'd rather keep my promise.

**Veronica:** What promise?

**Logan:** I made a promise to you and your dad that I would take care of you.

**Veronica:** And that includes making me talk when I don't want to?

**Logan:** Right now, yes.

_Veronica throws herself onto her back and stares at the ceiling._

**Veronica:** God. Are you are gonna pull the "I'm just taking care of you like I promised" card every time I don't want to do what you say? Because if that's what married life means to you...

**Logan:** Don't even go there. Don't try to start a fight about marriage where there isn't one. This isn't about me controlling you and you know it. Come on. I thought we dealt with that issue in Virginia during our three month probationary period.

**Veronica:** We did deal with it. That doesn't mean it totally went away. Even though I'm working on it every day, It's still there and very real, Logan.

**Logan:** That may be and we'll continue to work on it together, but that doesn't change the fact that we still have to talk about this.

_Veronica doesn't respond. Logan sighs and starts rubbing her stomach._

**Logan:** Fine, lets take this one step at a time, just like we did over the summer. You know I love you, right?

_Veronica sighs and waits a few beats. She realizes that Logan actually wants her to answer and is willing to wait all night for it, just like over the summer. She sighs again._

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** You know that I love that you're so independent and don't want to control you, right?

**Veronica:** Yes

**Logan:** Do you know that I want to take care of you in every possible way?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Do you agree that it is better for you to talk this out with me so I can help you in whatever you need?

**Veronica:** I guess.

**Logan:** Do you know that I'm willing to make a huge, painful sacrifice of turning down round four of hot, wild sex if it means that you are getting what you need, which is a listening ear and my support?

_Veronica smiles and she turns back to facing Logan._

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Good. Now, talk to me. Tell me how you feel. I know you. You need to work this thing out in your head before you can go attack it. But you don't have to work this thing out alone. I'm here.

**Veronica:** I don't know what you want me to say.

**Logan:** Say whatever is in your head.

**Veronica:** Even if it's bad? Even if it makes me a selfish, horrible daughter?

**Logan:** What do you mean?

_Veronica takes a deep breath and tries to sort her words out before she speaks them._

**Veronica:** The whole time Cliff was sitting there talking, all I could think was "There it is, Veronica. The other shoe dropping". I mean, you and I are together and happy. And yea, we're married and that still scares the crap out of me, but we're making it work so far. My dad is back where he belongs as sheriff and on his way to being happy, just as soon as Wallace and I work our magic. And here she comes, ruining it all. She abandoned me. She left me when I needed her the most. And then she pops back up the first time and I spend my life savings on her rehab. Then she pops back up again after NOT finishing rehab and she steals $50,000 from my dad and almost ruins his relationship with Alicia. And here she is again bringing more destruction and danger than ever before.

**Logan:** It's perfectly normal to feel that way, Veronica. It doesn't make you a bad person.

**Veronica:** But she's my mother. No matter what she's done, she's my mother. How can I not want to help her? What kind of person would I be if I turned my back on her and just let the police handle it? I can't do that, Logan. I just can't. No matter how much I want to.

**Logan:** Then don't. Help her, if you want. Or if you don't want to help her, leave it to your dad to handle. Do what you want. Whatever you decide, I'll support you 100%. I'm here for whatever you need.

_Veronica doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She really gives some thought to what she wants to do. Finally, she looks back into Logan's eyes._

**Veronica:** I think I want to help her. I at least have to hear from her what's going on.

**Logan:** Ok. How about we go see her tomorrow after class? Maybe bring her some dinner and talk to her to find out what's going on? You can decide after that if you want to get your dad involved or not.

**Veronica:** That sounds good to me.

**Logan:** Just promise me one thing.

**Veronica:** What's that?

**Logan:** Keep me informed. My number one priority is keeping you safe and being there when you need me. I can't do that if you don't let me know what's going on. I'll let you do this your way, but I need to know what's going on.

**Veronica:** I think I can do that. Are we done now?

**Logan:** I think so.

**Veronica:** Can we get round four started? Because if not, I'm going to sleep.

**Logan:** Don't you dare. I haven't even pulled out my supplies yet.

**Veronica:** What are these infamous "supplies" that you keep referring to?

_Logan shifts slightly so he can reach the drawer under the nightstand. He pulls out a bag and lays it between them. He begins pulling out the items one by one._

**Logan:** For starters, we have warming massage oil. Next we have candles, bath oil and bubble bath for when we move our party into the tub. And lastly, we have this body wash that you love so much for when we move our party to the shower.

**Veronica:** Wait, a shower after a bath?

**Logan:** How else are we gonna rinse the bubbles off? Plus, I want you at least once standing up.

**Veronica:** Sounds like a good plan to me. Lets get started.

_Veronica leans in to kiss him, but Logan shifts back a little looking confused. He begins rifling through the bag again._

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Logan:** I'm missing something.

_Logan turns around and starts rifling through the nightstand drawer again. He pulls something out and turns back to Veronica._

**Logan:** Aha! Found it.

**Veronica:** Chocolate syrup?

**Logan:** Our reason for needing the bath in the first place. Now we can get started.

_Veronica smiles, then giggles when the first drop of chocolate starts sliding down her exposed shoulder._

*********************************************************************************

_Veronica and Logan are lounging on the couch finishing up their breakfast the next morning before heading to campus when Dick walks out of his room. He walks over to the room service food cart and grabs a banana, then smirks at Veronica. _

**Dick:** Morning Ronnie. Morning Logan. Or should I call you "Oh GOD" like Ronnie does?

_Veronica's head whips around and she looks from Dick to Logan with cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Logan is more annoyed than embarrassed and stands to slap Dick on the back of the head._

**Logan:** Dude, watch your mouth.

**Dick:** What? It's not my fault the walls aren't thick enough to drown out Veronica's cries of ecstasy. You should be happy, dude. From what I heard last night and this morning, you're one lucky guy. Who knew that under all that angry, rude, bitchiness was a firecracker in the sack? Woohoo.

_Logan punches Dick in the arm, then walks back over to where Veronica is to start cleaning up. Veronica is still too embarrassed to do anything but glare at Dick. Dick is still smiling as he picks up some books off of the end table then walks towards the door of the suite._

**Dick:** Later, guys. I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but from what I heard, there isn't much you haven't done already.

_The door slams behind Dick and Logan braces himself for what he knows is coming. Veronica turns her glare from the suite's door to Logan._

**Veronica:** So, when exactly are we moving? Because as long as he's next door and _LISTENING_, you won't be getting _ANY_.

**Logan:** Yea, that's not happening. I'll call my mom's old Realtor, Diane, and get some listings faxed over pronto.

**Veronica:** And in the mean time?

**Logan:** In the mean time, we'll just lock him out when we need to.

**Veronica:** Can you do that?

**Logan:** I'll find a way. There's no way I'm getting cut off because Dick is an ass.

**Veronica:** Whatever. Just get me the listings as soon as possible.

_Logan doesn't respond because he is already on his cell phone trying to get in contact with Diane_

*********************************************************************************

_Later that day, Parker is standing around in the student center on campus with some of the girls from the sorority she plans on pledging when she spots Logan across the way talking with someone from his class. Her friends notice that she isn't talking to them anymore and is instead looking longingly at something else._

**Tara:** Parker? Parker? What are you staring at?

**Kelly:** Not what. Who. That's Logan Echolls. The ex.

**Tara:** That's him? He's hot. Why did you break up with him again?

_Parker sighs with a sad frown on her face, still staring at Logan. _

**Parker:** Temporary Insanity? I don't know. I freaked out about him getting in a fight over his ex.

**Tara:** That Veronica Mars chick, right? The one from the sex video?

**Parker:** The one and only. He beat up the her boyfriend, the guy in the video.

**Kelly:** Because he was jealous?

**Parker:** He said he was just being a friend. He thought her boyfriend was responsible the taping them together.

**Tara:** You didn't believe him?

**Parker:** Not at the time. I was just so mad I couldn't think straight. All I knew is that my boyfriend had beat up his ex girlfriend's new boyfriend. Who wouldn't freak out? When I went to confront him about the fight, I accused him of still loving her.

**Kelly:** What did he say?

**Parker:** Nothing. He didn't confirm or deny it. He just talked about how upset we should all be by what happened to her as her friends. So, I ended it.

**Kelly:** By the looks you're giving him, I'd say you're regretting that.

**Parker:** Am I that obvious?

_Kelly and Tara both nod in answer to Parker's question, which seems to frustrate her._

**Parker:** God. I don't know what's wrong with me. At the time, I was so sure that ending it was the right thing to do. But after we were over, I don't know. I just missed him. I realized how much I cared about him. I kept having all these second thoughts like maybe I was too quick to break things off or maybe I overreacted over nothing.

**Tara:** Did you tell him?

**Parker:** I was going to. After a week of arguing with myself over it, I decided to try to talk things out. But when I finally went to see him again, he was already gone.

**Tara:** Well, he's here now.

**Parker:** And he's back with Veronica. I saw them making out in the cafeteria yesterday.

**Kelly:** Maybe it's just a rebound thing. Because he was so upset over you.

**Tara:** That or he was so lonely he just went back to what was familiar. Guys do it all the time.

**Parker:** You think?.

**Kelly:** There's only one way to find out.

_Parker looks unsure._

**Tara:** Be honest with yourself, Parker. You said you missed him. Do you want him back?

**Parker:** I would love nothing more than to have another chance with him.

**Kelly:** Then go for it. Just talk to him.

_Parker thinks about it for a few minutes, then makes up her mind to talk to Logan. She watches him for a few more minutes and waits for his friend to leave. When she catches his eye, she a huge smile on her face and waves at him. He gets a nervous smile on his face and waves back. When he doesn't move, Parker playfully rolls her eyes and waves him over. Logan looks like a deer in headlights for about two seconds, then takes a deep breath and walks over to his ex, unsure of what to expect. Tara and Kelly step back a few paces so that they aren't a part of the conversation but still close enough to hear everything that is said._

**Logan:** Hey Parker. I almost didn't recognize you. How are you?

_Parker's smile is unwavering as she thrusts herself at him for a full-body hug. Logan is reluctant to return the embrace and tries to hug her as loosely as possible. Parker pretends not to notice._

**Parker:** I'm doing ok.

**Logan:** Good. So, how was your summer? Was Denver all that you remembered it would be?

**Parker:** Boring and cold? Yea. I definitely missed this place.

**Logan:** That's Neptune for you. It's hell when you're here, but for some strange reason, you miss it when you're gone. That's actually the town slogan.

_Parker lets out a giggly but loud laugh at the joke, which confuses Logan. Even he didn't think it was that funny._

**Parker:** Well, to be honest, I didn't really miss all of Neptune. Just the people. Well, person to be exact.

**Logan:** Really? You and Mac didn't email back and forth? Didn't check each other's Twitter pages obsessively? If you get a chance, go back and check what she tweeted about a week ago. If that's not enough to make another "I know what you did last summer" movie...

_Parker giggles again and places her hand on Logan's arm, the rubs it gently. Logan swallow uncomfortably._

**Parker:** I'm not talking about Mac. I'm talking about you. I really missed you this summer, Logan. To be honest, I started missing you the moment I left your suite after breaking up with you, which I regret, by the way.

**Logan:** Parker...

**Parker:** Wait, Logan. Just let me get this out. I'm really sorry for how I reacted after the whole Piz fight. I know now that you were just trying to be a good friend to Veronica. If I could rewind time and take it all back, I never would've broken up with you because of it.

**Logan:** It's ok, Parker. Really.

**Parker:** So you don't hate me?

**Logan:** Of course not.

**Parker:** Whew. Good. Because I wanted to...

_Parker is interrupted as she and Logan hear quick footsteps and a voice they both recognize speaking to him. Veronica, who had spotted Logan from across the room, doesn't notice that he's talking to Parker. As Parker slowly identifies the person who has snatched Logan's attention away, the smile on her face falls and turns into a grimace. Veronica, still oblivious to Parker's presence, is waving a stapled stack of papers in her hand. She manages to give Logan a quick kiss on the lips, even while talking._

**Veronica:** There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Here's the list from the Realtor. I circled all the houses I liked. Look over it and circle the ones you like so we can start looking at them...

_Veronica stops talking abruptly when she finally notices Parker. After yesterday's less than friendly conversation, the last thing she wants to do is discuss real estate with Parker nearby. The fates, however, aren't on her side because Parker heard what she had said. Still, she crosses her fingers behind her back for good luck and hopes to be able to slide out of another sticky confrontation with minimal damage. She puts a half cheerful / half sheepish smile on her face and addresses Parker._

**Veronica:** Parker! I didn't even see you there. Hi.

_Parker doesn't reply to Veronica's greeting because she is still stuck on what Veronica had said a few moments earlier._

**Parker:** House? You're buying a house? You two are moving in together?

**Logan:** (_slightly confused_) Yes, we are buying a house and moving out of the Grand.

**Parker:** Don't you think that's kind of...sudden. You two just got back together.

**Veronica:** Technically we got back together before my internship, so it isn't _that _sudden.

**Veronica Voice Over** _**Please, Logan, don't mention the M word. Not now. Please.**_

**Logan:** (_snickering_) Besides, what kind of lame ass marriage would we have if we shared a hotel suite with Dick?

_Parker, Kelly and Tara all stare open-mouthed at Veronica with the eyes the size of saucers._

**Parker:** MARRIAGE?!? You two got _MARRIED_?

**Veronica Voice Over** _**Damn it.**_

**Logan:** Yea. We hopped in the car and got hitched Vegas Style. We're now officially stuck with each other for life. I thought you knew.

_Logan looks at Veronica, accusingly. Veronica shrugs her shoulders at him as if to say "oops". Guilt is written all over her face. Parker is looking at neither one of them, trying to digest the news. She looks like she is going to throw up._

**Veronica: ** That's my fault. When Mac and I ran into Parker yesterday, I didn't get a chance to tell her the news.

**Parker:** Yea, I guess it slipped your mind. Wow. This is really unexpected. Listen, I've got to go. It was good to see you again, Logan. Congratulations. Bye.

_Parker can't help but look at Veronica's left hand and spots the diamond ring. Unable to hold off the nausea she's been fighting any longer, Parker bolts for the bathroom with her two friends close behind. Logan looks after them confused, then turns to his wife who is not only un-confused, but smug. _

**Logan:** Um, Sugarlips?

**Veronica:** (_guiltily_) Yes, Sweetums?

**Logan:** What just happened? I thought you said you talked to her yesterday.

**Veronica:** I did.

**Logan:** And you didn't tell her about us?

**Veronica:** I told her we were back together. I just didn't tell her we got married.

**Logan:** Why not?

**Veronica:** I never got the chance. She was already angry when she walked over to us because she saw the kiss you gave me before you left. Her disposition didn't get any better when I confirmed that we were a couple again.

**Logan:** So she was upset?

**Veronica:** Understatement, thy name is Logan.

**Logan:** I'll take that as a yes.

**Veronica:** She was mad and I didn't think it was the right time to tell her. Besides, she's your ex. You should have been the one to tell her anyway. That's the rule. Each person deals with their own ex.

**Logan:** Does that mean I won't get to tell Piz?

**Veronica:** Do you really want to have to suffer through that conversation?

_Logan looks at Veronica incredulously._

**Logan:** Dumb ass question, thy name is Veronica.

_Veronica narrows her eyes and glares at Logan turning her words around on her. _

**Veronica:** I'll take that as a yes. And no, you can't tell Piz. The last time you _told _Piz anything, he ended up in the hospital. I'll handle him. You just focus on finding us a house because if I have to go through another morning like this morning, there won't be anything to tell Piz.

**Logan:** Fine, fine fine. Give me the list.

_Veronica hands the listing of houses for sale to Logan. He scans the list, then looks at Veronica with disdain clear in his eyes._

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Are you serious?

**Veronica:** WHAT?

**Logan:** This isn't the list that I gave you this morning.

**Veronica:** I know. The list you gave me was ridiculous so I called Diane and asked her to fax over a list of more...reasonable houses.

**Logan:** Here we go again. This is us in June all over again.

**Veronica:** Whatever.

**Logan:** Seriously. I mean, can something be called a "deja vu" if you see it coming?

_Veronica ignores Logan and instead greets Mac and Wallace, who are walking towards them. The pair reach the table and set down their books while curiously eying Logan who is clearly in distress._

**Mac:** Is everything ok, Logan? You look a little...

**Wallace:** ...disturbed.

**Veronica:** Leave him be. He's experiencing a minor deja vu. A house hunting deja vu to be exact.

**Mac:** Huh?

**Veronica:** We had a few issues when we were picking a place to live during my internship this summer.

**Wallace:** What kind of issues?

_****FLASBACK****_

**Logan:** Please tell me you're kidding. I'm not living here.

**Veronica:** What? Why not?

**Logan:** Because I don't want to live in a place where the rodents are the same size as household pets.

**Veronica:** Ugh. Don't be such a snob.

**Logan:** Veronica, the neighbor was walking a rat.

**Veronica:** It was a ferret.

**Logan:** Well, I saw a pack of "ferrets" in an alleyway about a mile back. I think they were foaming at the mouth and rummaging through the dumpster. I don't want to live attached to someone who lets rats run loose in her house.

**Veronica:** The ferret was on a leash.

**Logan:** Is it always gonna be on a leash? Can you guarantee me that it will never be loose in her house? What if it gets free and gets in the air vents and has ferret puppies that infest the walls? How am I supposed to enjoy my summer and focus on my classes and on pleasuring my hot FBI intern wife after a long hard day at the office if I'm worried about ferret puppies in the walls?

_Veronica swallows down a laugh and a smile and fights to keep her stern face on._

**Veronica:** Ok, first off, stop saying "ferret puppies". Second, this is one of the nicer places on my list. If you're getting all whiny about this one, we might as well give up. I'm gonna have to get a whole new list together.

**Logan:** I'm not asking for much, V. Just a nice place in a decent neighborhood with normal pets. And a pool. Since we're nowhere near the ocean, I _HAVE_ to have a pool.

**Veronica:** I have an apartment complex on my list that has a pool.

**Logan:** Uh, no. I don't do community pools.

**Veronica:** Since when?

**Logan:** Since ever. People pee in those.

**Veronica:** (_scolding_) Logan...

**Logan:** I'm serious. Sorry, but I'm not sticking my head in a vat of other people's pee. I need my own pool.

**Veronica:** You surf on a regular basis. You don't think people pee in the ocean?

**Logan:** I _know_ people pee in the ocean. Hell, _I_ pee in the ocean. But that's different.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** Because it's the ocean.

**Veronica:** Oh, well when you put it like that, of _course_ you need your own pool. The problem with that is there aren't many two bedroom houses that have pools in the backyard.

**Logan:** So we'll get a four or five bedroom house. Problem solved.

**Veronica:** There's only two of us. We don't NEED a five bedroom house.

**Logan:** But we do NEED a pool, so we'll just have some extra space. I just really don't want to live in the hood.

**Veronica:** Well, I really don't want to live in 09er hell where they'll call the neighborhood authorities if you don't cut your grass the right height. Plus, I've seen your version of 'Desperate Housewives' and I'm not eager to repeat that.

_Logan doesn't miss the thinly veiled reference to his affair with Kendall but decides that the safest thing to do is sidestep it._

**Logan:** Ok. So we won't live in mansion. I'm sure there are plenty of nice sized houses with pools in a nice, quiet, cougar-free suburban neighborhood. I'll find us one. Please???

_Logan hits her with the puppy dog eyes and as much as she wants to stay annoyed with him, she can't. _

**Veronica:** Fine, we can get a place with a pool. But if I so much as smell an East Coast's version of a Madison Sinclair or Shelley Pomroy, we're out of there. Got it?

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_Logan and Veronica look up to see Mac and Wallace trying not to laugh._

**Logan:** What?

**Wallace:** Ferret puppies? Really?

_Logan just rolls his eyes._

**Logan:** Ha ha ha. Laugh it up. Meanwhile, she's doing it to me again.

**Veronica:** Doing what? These are all nice-sized houses. Four of them even have pools.

**Logan:** They're all way smaller than the houses on my list.

**Veronica:** I know. There's still just the two of us.

For now. That's what Logan wants to say. There's just the two of us _**for now**_. Logan has been thinking more and more lately about children. He was always terrified to have kids, but recently, the possibility has seemed almost promising. He knows they're not ready now, but he thinks that someday, they could have a nice family. He also knows how much a talk about that would terrify his wife. The only thing that scares her more than marriage is marriage and kids. Since he considers it a miracle that she hasn't freaked out and bolted on him already, he figures it's best to give it some time before daring to broach the subject of kids. So, instead of voicing his true heart's desires, he tries to find a compromise.

**Logan:** Listen, I'm sure we can find a nice median between the more-than-humble shacks on your list...

**Veronica:** And the pretentious overpriced castles on your list.

**Logan:** Exactly.

_Logan leans over and gives her a gentle kiss just to make sure they end on a good note. Just then, Dick walks up to the table, turns a chair around and straddles it next to Mac._

**Dick:** Greetings, everybody. What're you all yakking about?

**Mac:** We're just listening to Logan and Veronica argue about potential houses.

**Dick:** Dude, that reminds me. Make sure your place has a pool house. I'm gonna need somewhere to live. I'm not living in the frat house. I love my bros, but that many dongs in one place is unnatural.

_Logan stuffs a handful of his fries in Veronica's mouth before she can make a comment about the pool house or Dick's use of the word "dong". Veronica keeps quiet while she chews, but she still manages to throw a disgusted look Dick's way. Dick, as always, is oblivious._

**Dick:** So, I've been thinking. Game night at the suite tonight.

**Logan:** Sorry, dude. Ronnie and I have something to do.

**Wallace:** I'm out too. I've got my first study group for my engineering class tonight.

**Dick:** That's cool because I was only talk to Mac anyway. You in?

**Mac:** I don't know, Dick.

**Dick:** I promise to keep my hands to myself. Just friends, right?

**Mac:** Right.

**Dick:** Ok. So we're on?

**Mac:** Sure, why not.

**Dick:** Righteous. I'll get the pizza and beer. You just bring your hot self and your nimble fingers over at 7:00.

_Mac gives him an annoyed look._

**Dick:** What? I never said I wouldn't make sexual innuendos at you.

**Veronica:** Innuendos? Big word, Dick. Where'd you learn it. I refuse to believe it was used in one of the "articles" of this months' Maxim magazine.

**Dick:** I learned it from my smart, hot chick over here when she said something about how I should stop being a perv making sexual innuendos to her all the time. I didn't know what sexual innuendos were, but it sounded hot, so I looked it up.

_All four people at the table either roll their eyes or shake their heads. One person, Mac, closed her eyes and massaged her temples as if soothing away a migraine._

**Logan:** Well, on that note, the wife and I need to be going. She's got class and I've got a Realtor to call. Later, guys.

_Logan and Veronica gather up there things and head out. Mac and Wallace are still speechless, so they silently gather up their things and leave the cafeteria in opposite directions. Unaffected, Dick calls after Mac._

**Dick:** See ya at 7 Macalicous!

*******************************************************************************

_Parker is lying down on her bed in her dorm room staring at the ceiling. Her two friends are sitting on the end of her bed watching her. The walk over to the dorms from the student center were quiet because Parker was too stunned to talk. Since arriving in the room, Parker has managed to find some of her words._

**Parker:** They got married. He's married. How did this happen?

**Kelly:** Maybe she tricked him. I saw on the news once where this girl took her boyfriend to Vegas, then got him really drunk, then got her friend to dress up like a guy and married her posing as the boyfriend. The guy woke up the next morning thinking they had gotten married.

**Tara:** Kelly, that wasn't the news. That was on the Young and the Restless.

**Kelly:** Oh. Still, maybe she did that.

**Tara:** Or, maybe she told him she was pregnant

**Kelly:** Maybe she played on his vulnerability. Got him when he was still sad about your breakup.

**Parker:** What does it even matter? It's not like I can do anything about it now?

**Tara:** What do you mean, 'you can't do anything about it'? You can get him back. You said you wanted him so go get him.

**Parker:** Tara, he's MARRIED. Obviously he's over me.

**Tara:** You don't know that. You don't know what happened over the summer. You could still have a chance.

**Kelly:** Are you serious? You seriously want her to try to break up their marriage?

**Tara: ** I want her to not give up so easily. If he's the guy she wants, she shouldn't let anyone get in her way.

**Parker:** You really think I should do this?

**Tara:** I think you owe it to yourself to at least try. All's fair in love in war, Parker.

_Parker turns her gaze away from her friends to stare back at the ceiling while she thinks about what Tara has said. Does she want Logan back bad enough to sabotage his marriage? Is what they had worth it?_

*************************************************************************************

_Later that evening, Parker Lee is the last thing on Veronica's mind. She and Logan are parked outside of the Extended Stay Hotel where Lianne is staying. They've been there for fifteen minutes._

**Logan:** Are you ready for this? Because we can put this off for a few more days if you want. Lianne is safely hidden away, so she'll be ok if you want to wait on this.

**Veronica:** No. Let's just get this over with. The sooner I see her, the sooner we can fix whatever is wrong and get back to our own life.

**Logan:** Whatever you want. Just remember: I'll be with you every step of the way.

**Veronica:** Yea, about that. Maybe you shouldn't come in.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** I don't know what kind of condition she'll be in. I don't want you to have to deal with this mess if you don't have to. You've lived through enough of parents being disappointments. You shouldn't have to deal with mine too.

**Logan:** Veronica, if this is your problem, this is my problem. End of story. Are you ready?

Veronica looks out the windshield at the hotel in front of them and takes a deep breath.

**Veronica:** Let's go.

_Logan and Veronica put hats and sunglasses on and exit the car. They casually walk past the front desk to the elevators trying to draw as little attention as possible. When they get to Lianne's door, Logan waits for Veronica to knock on the door when she's ready. Lianne opens the door immediately as if she was sitting by the door waiting. She smiles nervously at Veronica and is taken aback at the unexpected presence of Logan. Her eyes dart back to Veronica for a moment before she steps back and lets them both in. Logan and Veronica stiffly walk over to the couch, but don't sit down. They both turn to face Lianne, who has closed the door and is now a few feet away._

**Veronica:** Hi, Mom.

**Lianne:** Hi, baby. I'm home.

********************************************************************************************************************

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Like I said earlier, as long as I know someone's reading it, I'll keep writing it.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter, just a quick A/N. I rewrote and reposted the first two chapters. A couple of good points have been raised about my story so far that I wanted to address and correct.**

**The first is the issue of Parker. Some people have said that she she seems to be written a bit out of character and is too obsessive and crazy. When I first wrote the chapters, I definitely didn't mean for her to come off as unbalanced or obsessive. In my head, I kind of saw her as regretting her breakup with Logan and growing more and more bitter about it over time, especially now that he and Veronica are back together. I saw her being resentful of Veronica for ruining her relationship with Logan. I saw her as becoming irrational in her belief that Veronica is to blame for her breakup and presumptuous in thinking that she could get Logan back easily. **

**Personally, I don't think that's too out of character for her because I saw glimpses of this kind of behavior when she blamed Veronica for not stopping her rape. I'm not an assault victim, so I can easily believe that that kind of tragedy can bring all sorts of irrational behavior out of someone. But I saw Parker's resentful, rude behavior towards Veronica more as apart of her personality. After all, she and less as a result of trauma. **

**Anyways, I said all that to say that I took the advice of the reviewers to heart and rewrote Parker's storyline a little bit. I tamed down her assertiveness so I can build up her issues a little slower instead of going from the weepy Parker in the last episode of season three straight to the aggressive Parker in chapter one of my story. I like to take liberties with my writing, but not so much that it's unbelievable. She will still provide the angst and drama I originally intended, but in a much more passive-aggressive way. And with a slower build.**

**For everyone who maybe enjoyed the idea of a Veronica/Parker showdown, don't give up hope. I don't want to give too much away, but Parker's storyline is still alive and well. For everyone who thought Parker's behavior was too out of character, I hope the changes make her behavior and motivations a little more believable. **

**The second issue is how easily Veronica agreed to stay married. In my head, (things would be so much easier if everyone could just read my mind) it wasn't an easy decision for her. More like an impulsive one. I know Veronica's character on the show is afraid of marriage, which is why I threw in the three-month probationary period. I figure if she didn't have even the illusion of an easy out, she would've turned Logan down. But, since he gave it to her, I gave myself a little cushion to make her agree to it a little easier than I'm sure she would've on the actual show. I didn't change that part about my story, but I added a short conversation between Veronica and Mac where Veronica talks a little bit about why she agreed to stay married to Logan even though she is so anti-marriage. I hope this plugs up some of the holes I left when I posted the chapters the first time.**

**Thanks, everyone for the reviews, even the constructive criticisms. I am so excited that you all are enjoying my story and I take each and every review to heart. Thanks for taking the time to give them to me. Please let me know if the changes I've made are good or bad. I know I can't please everybody, but if I can sure try to please the majority!**

**Tiffany.**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Mother

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. You guys seriously don't know how happy it makes me to read what you write.**

**A/N 2: I'm glad everyone likes the second version of the story with Parker changed a little bit. I like it a lot more too. It gives me so much more to work with. **

**A/N 3: Real quickly, someone wrote about not liking the script style of the story. I'm sorry, that's the only way I've ever written fanfics. All my General Hospital ones were script style too. I've practiced writing book style, but I haven't mastered it yet. Maybe someday...**

**Disclaimer: These characters still don't belong to me, but it's only October. Christmas hasn't arrived yet.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 3: Oh, Mother**

_Mac arrived at the Neptune Grand's Presidential suite at 6:46. Not because she wasn't a super punctual person but because she wanted to give herself time to strengthen her resolve just in case Dick's promise to keep it 'friends only' was total crap. The last time she came for a game night, the suite door was cracked open and Dick had yelled for her to come in from inside. When she walked into the room, there were candles lit everywhere and Dick was posed on the couch wearing a pair of silk boxers with hearts all over them. It was two days after they had had sex the first time. Panic and anger warred for dominance in Mac's mind and she did the only thing the two emotions agreed on – ran away from the scene as fast as humanly possible. Later, when she had gotten her stomach to stop clenching and her mind to stop buzzing, she emailed, texted, facebooked, and myspaced him with the same message: No means No A-hole!. He emailed, texted, facebooked, and myspaced back several times to apologize over a three day period. Mac ignored all attempts. She wasn't ready to face him or their murky situation yet. Finally, around midnight of the third night, her phone rang the ringtone she had given him recently,"Never Gonna Get it" by En Vogue, and she finally answered it. He apologized for the candles and boxers stunt and she apologized for freaking out on him. They agreed to a real game night the next evening and both went to sleep feeling better. The evening started out PG but ended with them giving Veronica and Logan a rated R show. _

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Dick:** Dude, if you two are gonna stand there, be useful and hold a camera.

_Dick's voice brought Mac out of her lust-induced haze. She lifted her head from where she was kissing on Dick's neck and looked at him in confusion._

**Mac:** What?

**Dick:** I was talking to Logan and Ronnie. You can carry on with what you were just doing.

**Mac:** Logan and Veronica?!?

_Mac whipped her head around to look behind her . Her face and entire body flushed deep pink when she took in the sight of Veronica and Logan staring open-mouthed at her and Dick. With her mind reeling with embarrasment, it took her a few moments to see the precarious situation the staring couple was in, themselves. Veronica's shirt was on the floor at her feet and her bra was unclasped but still on. Her hand was completely gone inside of Logan's pants. Logan, who was still fully clothed, had one hand under Veronica's bra cup and the other had a very large, firm grip on one of Veronica's butt cheeks under the hem of her shorts. Veronica and Mac were both frozen, from shock at what they were looking at and embarrassment at what they were doing. Logan was also surprised, but he wasn't frozen because both of his hands continued to knead the flesh he was holding on to. Amusement also flickered across his face. The only emotion coming of Dick was complete frustration. Veronica broke out of her haze first and mumbled something close to 'oh dear God' and excused herself and Logan. They started to make their way to Logan's room and his hands were STILL MOVING. Veronica tried to dislodge them so their walk would be less awkward, but he refused to let go of his death grip on her body. Finally, he used the hand on her butt to lift her up and carry her into his room. Once the door slammed closed, Mac yanked the throw blanket that was on the couch, wrapped it around herself, and ran into Dick's room without so much as a backwards glance._

_Mac changed Dick's ringtone to a generic one that night. _

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_Mac shuddered at the memory, but it was a necessary tool in reminding her what could not happen this evening. Mac raised her hand to knock, but didn't actually tap her knuckles on the door until she whispered to herself 'I will not have sex with Dick. I will not have sex with Dick. If I see one candle lit, I'm so out of here'. Satisfied that she had properly shielded herself from any potential advances, she knocked on the door and waited. Dick opened the door and when Mac realized he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, she breathed a sigh of relief and followed him into the suite._

**Dick:** Hey, Macster. You ready for some wild fun?

**Mac:** That depends. What kind of fun are we talking?

**Dick:** I was thinking we start with Grand Theft Auto, a classic. Then move on to killing some aliens in a couple of rounds of Halo. Then we end the night with a little Mario Golf for the kid in all of us.

**Mac:** Sounds good. When do we eat? I'm starving.

**Dick:** I am way ahead of you. Pizza is already here and drinks are in the fridge.

_Mac narrows her eyes and takes a peek inside the pizza box. She huffs in annoyance and turns to Dick, who had gone to retrieve the drinks._

**Mac:** I can't eat that.

**Dick:** Of course you can. It's like, the best pizza in Neptune. What's the problem?

_Mac groans and slaps her hand on her forehead. She can't believe she is about to have this conversation with Dick AGAIN. She's had it with him dozens of times over the summer._

**Mac:** For the millionth time, I don't eat pizza because I'm a vegan.

**Dick:** Bull. You're just busting my balls. I've seen you eat pizza before.

**Mac:** Yes, Vegan pizza. I don't eat regular pizza.

**Dick:** This isn't regular pizza. It's veggie pizza. No meat in sight.

**Mac:** It's not just the meat that's a problem, Dick. I don't eat cheese, either.

**Dick:** Why not? Cheese isn't a meat.

**Mac:** But it comes from an animal.

**Dick:** So? It's not like it hurts them. In fact, it's good for them. Cows NEED to give milk or their boobs hurt.

**Mac:** Who told you that?

**Dick:** I don't know, I think I read it somewhere.

**Mac:** That's ridiculous. First off, cows don't have boobs, they have teats.

_Dick snickers, unable to keep it in. Mac just glares at him and keeps talking._

**Mac:** And second, cows don't NEED to be milked. They'd do just fine without human interaction.

**Dick:** How do _you_ know? Are you, like, a cow expert?

**Mac:** You know what, I'm not having this conversation with you AGAIN. The point is, I don't eat pizza with cow's cheese on it.

**Dick:** Well why didn't you say something when I said I'd get some for tonight when we were in the cafeteria?

**Mac:** I don't know. Probably because I was too busy rolling my eyes at your "nimble fingers" comment.

**Dick:** What's wrong with saying "nimble fingers"? It's not like it's a lie. You're a beast at playing video games.

_Mac takes a break from snarling and smiles with pride at the compliment._

**Mac:** Yes, I am.

**Dick:** So we agree. You've got awesome fingers. And, naturally, I admire those awesome fingers. Just because I'd admire them even more if they were wrapped around _my_ joystick doesn't mean anything.

**Mac:** You just couldn't stop yourself, could you?

**Dick:** I don't know. I didn't try.

**Mac:** You know what? I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Dick.

_Dick panics, and jumps up to grab her hand._

**Dick:** Wait. Look, I'm sorry. I was just joking with you. You said 'just friends' and I can dig that. Just because I want more than that doesn't mean I'm gonna try to force you or anything. Stay and I'll order you some weirdo cheese-free food and we'll chill. Please?

**Mac:** If I stay, will you stop saying inappropriate crap?

**Dick:** Do I have to? Cuz I just wouldn't be me without it.

**Mac:** Sadly enough, that's true. Will you at least keep it to a minimum?

**Dick:** How minimum?

**Mac:** Minimum enough so I don't feel the urge to slap you.

**Dick:** I don't know. I might enjoy that.

_Mac glares at him again._

**Dick:** Ok. That was my last one today. I swear.

_Mac still doesn't say anything, but her glare turns into a look of utter disbelief._

**Dick:** Ok, that was a lie. That was my last one until your food comes. After that, I make no promises.

**Mac:** If that's the best I can get, I'll take it.

_Dick leaves the room to get the phone book so they can find a nice Vegan-friendly restaurant and Mac settles into the couch sipping on her soda. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In another hotel room across town, things aren't quite so comfortable and casual._

**Veronica:** Hi, Mom.

**Lianne:** Hi, baby. I'm home.

_Lianne steps forward to give Veronica a hug but her body tenses up as soon as Lianne makes contact. Lianne's hopeful face crumbles while she struggles while she has Veronica in her arms, but she clears her face when the tentative hug ends. She tries to keep a brave face on as she gestures for Veronica and Logan to sit down. The couple sits on the couch together and Lianne sits in the chair next to the couch. Logan immediately starts rubbing Veronica's knee in an attempt to ease the tension out of her body. _

**Lianne:** So, Veronica. How have you been?

**Veronica:** I've been fine.

**Lianne:** Yea? How is school? I heard through the grapevine that you were attending Hearst.

**Veronica Voice Over**_**:**_ _**The grapevine? The only person I can think of who would still be in contact with my mom and who knows where I've been is Jake Kane. Great.**_

**Veronica:** I am. Stanford just didn't...work out.

**Lianne:** I'm sorry to hear that.

**Veronica:** I'm not. Not really. Hearst isn't so bad. Everyone I care about is there. Mac and Wallace.

**Logan:** Hey!

**Veronica:** (_smiling slightly_) Oh, yea. Logan's there too.

_Logan smiles and drapes his arm around Veronica, which causes Lianne to smile. The warm smile on Veronica's face while she's looking at Logan cools and becomes a friendly, polite, impersonal smile when she turns back to her mother._

**Lianne:** So you two _are_ together. I've gotta say, I'm not surprised. I always thought there was a spark between you two, even back when you were young.

**Veronica:** That's because Logan's pervy 12 year old mind had a penchant for knee socks.

**Logan:** You have no idea what you're talking about. I _still_ have a thing for you in knee socks.

**Lianne:** Is it serious between you two?

**Veronica:** I'd say so. We got married a few months ago.

_The playful smile that had been gracing Lianne's face slides off and she looks back and forth between them surprised. Logan wants to groan at Veronica's nonchalant delivery of the news to her mother, but he holds it in. The entire conversation sounds like small talk between strangers and Logan recognizes it as both Veronica and Lianne's way of dealing with each other after so long apart and so many issues between them. Veronica puts her poker face to good use and continues looking at her mother as if she had just told her that it was a nice day outside._

**Lianne:** You did what? Are you serious? How did...What happened?

**Veronica:** It's a very long story but it ends with us in a chapel in Vegas tying the knot.

**Lianne:** Wow. How did Keith take the news? I can't imagine he was thrilled.

**Logan:** Definitely not at first. But he knows how much I love Veronica and how committed we are to each other. Plus, he gave me an extensive look at his gun collection, so he knows I'm adequately afraid of him.

_Lianne takes in what is being said, but is still dumbfounded. _

**Lianne:** I just can't believe it. I mean, if you're happy, I'm happy for you. I'm just really....surprised.

**Veronica Voice Over: ** _**I'll bet. It's amazing how much you miss when you disappear for 2 years with $50,000 of your family's money. Speaking of...lets get this puppy back on track.**_

**Veronica:** So Mom, where have you been for the last two years?

**Lianne:** Oh, I've been a few places. I went up to Washington for a little while. I've got some cousins up there. It was a little too cold for my tastes so I went back to my friend's house in Arizona for a few months. When I got back on my feet, I got a little apartment out there and I've been there ever since.

**Veronica:** Is that where you got involved in whatever you're running from now?

**Lianne:** Yes, but not in the way you think.

**Veronica:** Than in what way, mom? When I talked to Cliff, he said you told him someone was trying to kill you. What are you involved in and who is trying to kill you?

**Lianne:** Please believe me, I didn't get involved with anything. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Veronica:** I'm gonna need more details, mom.

_Lianne walks over to the mini fridge in the corner and pulls out a half-full bottle of Coke. Veronica resists the urge to ask if there's anything other than soda in the bottle. Lianne takes a swig from the bottle before returning to her chair and settling back down._

**Lianne:** There's this bar near my apartment that I go to a lot.

_Shame washes over Lianne as she watches the crestfallen look of disappointment that falls over Veronica's face at the confirmation that she is still drinking. _

**Lianne:** I know what you're thinking, honey. And I wish I was stronger. But I'm not. I just...

**Veronica:** Don't mom. We don't need to talk about this now. Just, finish your story.

**Lianne:** This bar that I go to, I'm a regular at. It's a pretty decent place. Anyway, one night I was leaving and I saw a commotion in the alley next to the building. I looked over and saw what seemed like two or three guys beating up someone. I must've made a noise when I realized what was going on because one of the guys looked up at me. I saw his face pretty clear.

**Veronica:** Which means he saw yours clearly too. Go on.

**Lianne:** After our eyes met, I looked down and hurried home. The next morning, there was a report on the news about a dead body found in the dumpster about a mile from the bar. Anyone with information was asked to contact the police.

**Veronica:** Did you go to the police?

**Lianne:** No. I never got the chance to. I went out that morning to run a few errands and when I got back, my apartment had been ransacked. There were clothes everywhere, my furniture had been cut up and tables were flipped over. I figured the guys in the alley somehow found where I lived and went there to make sure I didn't go to the police.

**Veronica:** How would they have found you? If they had followed you home the night before, they would've confronted you then.

**Lianne:** It would've been easy to find out about me from the bartender. I told you, I'm a regular there. Anyways, when I saw my apartment, I panicked, grabbed some clothes and hopped on the first bus to Neptune.

**Veronica:** Do yo think they followed you here?

**Lianne:** I don't think so. I haven't noticed anything suspicious or weird. Then again, I haven't been outside since I checked in.

**Veronica:** That's good. Maybe they don't know where you are yet. It doesn't mean they can't find you, but this gives us a little bit of wiggle room. Is there anything else you can think of at the moment?

**Lianne:** No. Not unless you want the description of the guy I saw.

**Veronica:** Not yet. I'm gonna have to see if I can get you a sit-down with a sketch artist for that.

**Lianne:** Oh, ok.

**Veronica:** Well, I think I've got all the information I need for now.

**Lianne:** Ok. What are you going to do first?

**Veronica:** First I want to find the name of the officers heading up the investigation. Then..

**Lianne:** I have that.

_Veronica and Logan both give Lianne puzzled looks and she scrambles to explain._

**Lianne:** I wrote the name and number down from the news report just in case I got a chance go to talk to him.

_Lianne grabs her purse off of the table and fishes around in it for a few seconds. She pulls out a neatly folded sheet of notebook paper with a name 'Officer Benjamin Stolley' neatly written across the top. Veronica takes the paper and puts it in her messenger bag. When she pulls her hand back out of the bag, a cell phone is in it._

**Veronica:** That will definitely save me some time. I'm gonna do a little more background digging. Once I have a lead or need you for something else, I'll call you. Take this cell phone. It's untraceable. We don't know how much or how little these guys know about you, so you shouldn't use your own. If you have to call your friends or your job or something, keep it short and don't tell them where you are.

**Lianne:** Wow. So serious. Untraceable cell phones and short phone calls.

**Veronica:** I always keep at least two untraceable cell phones with me. You never know when they'll come in handy. And this is serious. We're trying to save your life here.

**Lianne:** I know. And, trust me, I really appreciate you being willing to help me after everything.

**Veronica:** Yea, well.

_Veronica can think of nothing else to add, so she doesn't bother trying. Lianne looks as if she wants to say something, but is unsure of how to do it. Veronica waits her out patiently knowing that if Lianne is this hesitant to say something, it must be bad._

**Lianne:** I know Cliff said your dad was out of town for awhile. When do you think he'll be back?

**Veronica:** I'm not sure exactly. The last time I spoke to him, he had wrapped almost all of his cases up. He should be rolling back into town in about a week.

**Lianne:** Oh. Are you going to tell him about this?

**Veronica:** I don't know. Hopefully, we'll have this thing taken care of before he gets back into town.

**Lianne:** Oh, good.

_The relief on Lianne's face confirms Cliff's suspicions that she doesn't want Keith to know she's in town asking for Veronica's help. That makes Veronica more suspicious of her and makes Logan more worried than ever._

**Veronica:** Ok. We're gonna go now, but we'll be in touch.

**Logan:** Actually, Lianne, could I use your bathroom before we go?

**Lianne:** Sure.

**Logan:** Thank. Ronnie, you can go wait in the car. I'll be down in a second.

_Veronica looks at Logan, then nods and takes the keys he's holding in his hands. The only thing she does know is that she doesn't want to have to stay in the room alone with her mother, so she waves a quick good-bye before Lianne can try to hug her again and hightails it out of the room. The second the door closes behind her, she takes a deep breath and eases out the tension that has been in her body since she first laid eyes on her mother. Inside the hotel room, Logan and Lianne are facing each other. Logan's earlier friendly demeanor has turned serious._

**Lianne:** The bathroom is just that way, Logan.

**Logan:** I don't need to use the bathroom, Lianne.

**Lianne:** Oh. Then what do you need?

**Logan:** I just needed a few moments alone with you to get some things straight.

**Lianne:** (_warily_) Ok.

**Logan:** You haven't been around in awhile. I don't think Veronica and I were together any of the times you were in Neptune after your first exodus. You probably remember me as that wild, reckless, jack-assy teenager that was either pulling Veronica's pigtails or taunting her and calling her names.

**Lianne:** You want me to know that you've changed?

**Logan:** No, I want you to know that I haven't changed. Not really. I've gotten older and a little more mature, but believe me, that wild, reckless, jack-assy guy is still in there. But that side only comes out when I feel like someone I love is in danger or being taken advantage of.

_Lianne's eyes grow wide with fear at how menacing Logan has become before her very eyes_.

**Logan:** I just want you to remember three things. One, Veronica is the ONLY someone I love. Two, I will do anything and everything to protect her and keep her safe. And three, if I think you are setting her up or putting her in unnecessary danger in any way, I will show you and all of Neptune the true meaning of being Aaron Echolls son. Do we understand each other?

_Lianne can't form words, so she merely nods. Logan's grimace turns back into a casual smile._

**Logan:** Good. We're paying for your stay here, so if you need anything, just charge it to the room. I hear this place has a pretty decent room service menu and a little market in the lobby. If you need something you can't buy here, call me, not Veronica, and I'll take care of it. Here's my cell phone number.

_Logan gives Lianne a ripped piece of paper with his name and number scrawled across it. He nods one last time and leaves the room. The door closes behind him and a very shaken Lianne drops onto the couch and buries her head in her hands. Satisfied that he scared Lianne enough, he whistles on his way to the car. Inside, he can see Veronica playing with the radio. He slides into his seat and turns to her._

**Veronica:** Everything ok?

**Logan:** Absolutely.

**Veronica:** Did you wash your hands like a good boy?

_Logan shakes his head and chuckles. He lifts his hands so she can inspect them._

**Logan:** Squeaky clean. So, how do you feel?

**Veronica:** I feel fine. I think things went well, don't you?

**Logan:** Yea, I guess. But are you sure you're ok?

**Veronica:** Yes. Why do you keep asking?

**Logan:** I don't know. You were just really...cold with Lianne.

**Veronica:** What? I wasn't cold. I was perfectly polite. I smiled and everything.

**Logan:** I don't mean cold like mean. Just cold like...formal and impersonal. Like you were talking to a stranger.

**Veronica:** That's what I was doing, isn't it? I haven't seen or spoken to my mother in years. I don't know her anymore than she knows me. Besides, If I wasn't polite and formal with her, I would've been screaming and crying and we wouldn't have gotten anything useful out of it. At least this way, we got the information we need to help her.

**Logan:** So you_ are_ gonna help her?

**Veronica:** Yea. I mean, stranger or not, she's still my mother. And it seems like a pretty simple case. We just find the guy who she saw and turn the info to the police. They arrest him and mom can go back to wherever she's been and we can get back to our lives.

**Logan:** Are you really not gonna tell your dad?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I mean, he's got the sheriff thing now and soon he'll have....OH NO!

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Do you mind if we make one more stop before we head home?

**Logan:** Of course not. Where to?

**Veronica:** The dorms. I need to talk to Wallace. Lianne could really put a damper on our Parent Trap plan.

**Logan:** Is he even home? Didn't he say something about a study group?

**Veronica:** Yea, but he should be done by now. He's probably just getting back to the dorms as we speak.

**Logan:** You should call him to make sure. Just because you want him to be home already doesn't mean he is.

Veronica pulls out her cell phone to call Wallace. She puts it on speakerphone so Logan can hear.

**Wallace:** Hey V.

**Veronica:** Hey, Wallace. Whatcha doing?

**Wallace:** Nothing. I just got home from my study group, actually.

_Veronica throws a smug look over to Logan, who knows she'll be gloating about this for awhile._

**Veronica:** Do you mind of Logan and I stop by for a second? I need to talk to you about something.

**Wallace:** Sure. The coast should be clear for awhile, too.

**Veronica:** Perfect. I'll see ya in a few.

_Veronica hangs up the phone and settles back into her seat. _

**Logan:** Be honest. Did you lojack Wallace?

**Veronica:** No Snookums. That's something special I only do to you.

_Logan doesn't to know whether he should be relieved or annoyed, so he doesn't say anything about it. He changes the subject to ask another question._

**Logan:** What did Wallace mean when he said the coast would be clear?

_Veronica casts a quick glance at Logan before she answers. She was hoping to avoid this subject for as long as possible._

**Veronica:** He just meant his roommate wasn't home.

**Logan:** Why would you care...his roommate is Piz again, isn't it?

**Veronica:** They signed on to be roommates again before he and I broke up.

**Logan:** Were you ever gonna tell me? Or were you planning on keeping that to yourself?

**Veronica:** I was gonna tell you if it became an issue.

**Logan:** What, like if I'm looking for you and your dad tells me that you've been staying with Wallace, only Wallace is at a hotel somewhere meaning you've been staying in his room alone with him? An issue like that?

**Veronica:** No, an issue like I only go to Wallace's room when I know Piz is gone, but somehow I run into him in the room by accident and he throws himself at my feet pledging his undying love and begging me to come back to him.

_The last bit was thrown in there just to show Logan how ridiculous their argument was, but one look at his face shows that her statement is very close to what has already run through his mind. He looks tormented by the thought of Piz trying to get Veronica back._

**Veronica:** Logan?

_Logan doesn't say anything and doesn't look at Veronica. His jaw is clenched and his hands are wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel that his knuckles are white._

**Veronica:** Pull over.

_Logan remains silent, but speeds up in defiance._

**Veronica:** Logan! Pull over. Now.

_Logan sighs and pulls onto the side of the road. Veronica briefly notes that they are about five minutes away from the campus. Logan still hasn't looked at her, so Veronica frames his face with both hands and turns his head to look at her. The intensity of the insecurity she sees in his eyes breaks her heart. She pulls him in for a rough, hot, possessive kiss and doesn't let go until she feels the tension leave his body. Her hands leave his face and thread through his hair when she feels him return the kiss with passion and possession that matches her own. When the need for air becomes greater than the need to feel each other, they break apart and Veronica's hands return to Logan's face._

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be taken seriously.

_Veronica pulls her left hand off of his face and raises it so he can see her ring._

**Veronica:** This ring and what it represents, mean something to me. Despite everything we've seen, it means something. Scratch that. _Because_ of everything we've seen, it means something. I know I don't say it a lot, but Logan, I love you. You. Not anyone else. Ok?

_Logan nods his head and gives her one last, short kiss before facing forward again. He eases back on the road and continues on to Hearst. When they finally reach the parking lot outside of Wallace's dorm, he parks the car and takes the keys out. Before either of them exit the car, he turns to Veronica._

**Logan:** I love you, too. More than anything.

_Veronica smiles softly and nods, knowing that words aren't necessary at the moment. The couple meet up in front of the truck and grab each other's hands as they walk into the building. When they reach Wallace's door, Veronica starts knocking, and keeps obnoxiously knocking until Wallace opens the door looking very annoyed. Veronica just gives him a very wide, toothy smile and pushes past him into the room. Wallace looks pointedly at Logan._

**Wallace:** Can't you do something about her? She's your wife now, so that means she's your responsibility.

**Logan:** Sorry, Wally my boy. I'm just as afraid of her as you are.

**Veronica:** Oh come on, boys. Don't be like that. You know you love me just the way I am. I'm just too adorable to not love.

_Logan walks over to Veronica and pulls her to him so he can nuzzle and kiss her neck._

**Logan:** When you're right, you're right.

**Wallace:** No, no, no. None of that. Quit all that cute cuddly crap and tell me what's going on? What did you need to talk about?

_Wallace's words are a great mood killer. Logan drops his arms from around Veronica's waist and the pair turn to face Wallace._

**Veronica:** We've got problems, my friend.

**Wallace:** We wouldn't be us if we didn't have problems. What's up this time?

**Veronica:** My mother is back.

**Wallace:** What? Since when? And why?

**Veronica:** According to her, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now someone's trying to kill her. She wants my help in finding the guy. Logan and I just got finished talking to her.

**Wallace:** Wow. That's big. What are you gonna do?

_Veronica shrugs as if it isn't a big deal._

**Veronica:** Find the guy and hopefully get him arrested and off of my mom's back.

**Wallace:** What does your dad think about this?

**Veronica:** He doesn't know and I'm not gonna tell him, at least not yet.

**Wallace:** I don't think that's a good idea. This could be dangerous, V.

**Veronica:** I don't think it is. She just saw something that she shouldn't have seen. Once these guys are arrested, she'll be fine.

**Logan:** She didn't just see something, Veronica. She thinks she saw them kill someone. That's pretty big.

**Wallace:** She saw someone murdered? Now I really think we should tell your dad.

**Veronica:** Well, I disagree. At least for now. What do you think is gonna happen if he gets back to town and finds out this ex-wife is back and needs help?

**Wallace:** He's gonna tell you to stay away from it and he's gonna handle it himself.

**Veronica:** Exactly. He's gonna drop everything and everyone and take care of her. That means she interrupts his life again and our operation goes bye-bye.

**Wallace:** Maybe helping your mom is a little more important than our parents' social life.

**Veronica:** Once again, I disagree. You know how important my dad is to me. It's just been he and I since my mom took off. For the last few years, we've been all the other had sometimes. But now that Logan and I are married, I'm not around as much. I need to know that he is going to be taken care of. I need to know that he is not alone. Nothing is more important than that, not even Lianne's drama.

_Both Logan and Wallace have both softened after Veronica's words, but both still don't look totally convinced._

**Veronica:** Listen, let's just hold off on telling my dad for now. Let me look into things and see what I can do. If things start to look too dangerous, I'll tell him everything. I promise.

_Logan and Wallace both nod and agree to let Veronica do things her way for now. Veronica smiles and is about to say something when all three hear the door open and turn towards it. Piz walks through the door smiling, but stops short when he sees that his roommate is not alone. His eyes go from the trio to Veronica solely with a mixture of happiness and longing in his eyes. She smiles tentatively at him._

**Veronica:** Hi, Piz. You come here often?

_Wallace rolls his eyes and groans at Veronica's lame joke. Piz smiles warmly and Logan doesn't do anything._

**Piz:** Hi Veronica. Logan.

**Veronica:** How was your summer and our internship?

**Piz:** Awesome, just like I knew it would be. How about you? How was the FBI? Did you get to do more than just serve coffee and staple papers?

**Veronica:** Barely. I felt like a barista most of the time. But I did learn some cool stuff, so I'm glad I went.

**Piz: ** How about you, Logan? Did you and Dick get to go on your big surfing trip?

**Logan:** No. I went with Veronica to D.C. Instead.

_Everyone notices Piz wince at Logan's words but only Logan is pleased by it. Veronica had hoped that by the time school started again, he would be over her. Wallace just looks away and tries to ignore the awkwardness of the conversation._

**Piz:** Well, I'm sure that was fun. I only stopped by to pick up some stuff. I forgot my cell phone this morning. I have to go to work. It was good seeing you, Veronica. See you guys later.

_Piz makes a hasty exit and Veronica turns and glares at a smirking Logan before following Piz out._

**Veronica:** Piz, wait!

_Piz turns around at the sound of Veronica's voice and tries to cover the sad and wistful look that he knows is on his face. He doesn't cover it fast enough for Veronica not to catch it. He can tell because of the pitying look he sees on her face._

**Piz:** What's up, Veronica?

**Veronica:** I just wanted to apologize for dropping the news on you about Logan and I being back together like that. I hope it didn't offend you or ..you know..hurt you.

**Piz:** It's ok, Veronica. I can't say it's totally unexpected. I'm not gonna lie, I had hoped to get back to school to find you still single and missing me, but its' ok that you're not.

**Veronica:** You were right when you said that Logan and and I still loved each other. I think we always will. I didn't realize it until after you'd broken up with me. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process of me figuring it out.

**Piz:** Don't be. I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be able to keep you for long. You are definitely the major leagues and I'm...not. I'm just glad I got my chance to play. Nice guys like me don't always get a shot with girls like you.

**Veronica:** Don't say that. I liked you _because_ you were the nice guy. This is gonna sound so cliché, but it really was me, not you. You're a great guy, I'm just soooo not the perfect girl. Someone like me would ruin someone like you.

**Piz:** I don't know. I think I'd be willing to give being a bad boy a shot for you.

**Veronica:** It's so not worth it, trust me. I'd like to still be friends, though. If you want to.

**Piz:** Sure. Why not. I'll take you any way I can get you.

_Veronica looks hesitant and worried by what Piz has just said. _

**Piz:** I was kidding. I thought you bad girl types went for inappropriate humor.

_Veronica smiles and punches Piz in the arm playfully._

**Veronica:** We don't like it, we tolerate it.

**Piz:** I'll keep that in mind. I've gotta go, but I'll see you around. And thanks, Veronica.

_Veronica feels better about the situation as she watches Piz walk away. Piz breathes deeply as he makes his way down the hall, telling himself that everything is ok. This is what he expected. He is so busy chanting to himself that he doesn't notice his fist is clenched so tightly that one of his nails has pierced the skin of his hand and his palm is now bleeding._

_Inside the dorm room, Wallace had taken advantage of Veronica's absence and took the opportunity to talk to Logan alone._

**Wallace:** Did you have to do that?

**Logan:** What? He asked.

**Wallace:** Nevermind. Just tell me the truth about something. Is Veronica really ok with this whole mom thing?

**Logan:** Honestly, I don't know.

**Wallace:** How did she seem when they were talking?

**Logan:** Weird. I mean, she wasn't mean or rude or anything. She was just the opposite, actually. She was nice and polite and casual. But she was so impersonal. It was like she was talking some new client who wanted to hire her. I'm worried about her.

**Wallace:** Me too. I mean, I know that's her way of dealing sometimes, but this is her mom. Veronica usually avoids talking about her mom at all costs. Now that she's forced to, I'm scared of what it will do to her. Especially since Lianne doesn't have the best track record for being honest or reliable. She's hurt Veronica so many times, I just don't know how many more Veronica can take.

**Logan:** We'll just have to watch her closely, at least until we bring Keith in on this.

**Wallace:** Watch who? Veronica or Lianne?

**Logan:** Both. I don't want Veronica getting involved in anything bad or getting hurt over this. And Lianne...I've got a bad feeling about her. Something about her story was just...off. I don't trust her and until we figure out exactly what's going on with her, I'm keeping my eye on her.

**Wallace:** You know I've got you and V's back on this. Just let me know what I can do.

**Logan:** Thanks, man.

_Wallace and Logan bump fists to seal their deal. Veronica comes back in the room after talking to Piz just in time to see their manly fist-bump handshake._

**Logan:** So, how's Piz?

**Veronica:** Fine now, no thanks to you. Now what was all that handshaking about? What were you two talking about?

**Logan:** Oh, you know, just stuff.

**Veronica:** What kind of stuff?

**Wallace:** Stuff stuff. Manly stuff.

**Veronica:** Uh huh. You two are up to something. You know I'm gonna figure it out. You might as well just spill it now.

**Logan:** If you must know, Miss Nosy, Wallace and I were just talking about who was better at playing Madden.

**Wallace:** I told him that I could spank him at any football game in any place at any time.

**Logan:** And I told him that the only person spanking me for anything was you.

**Wallace:** Then after I gagged, he told me to put my money where my mouth was and bet me $50 that I couldn't beat him.

**Veronica:** Ahhh. And when is this display of finger-pressing ability gonna be given?

**Logan:** We were thinking we could crash Dick and Mac's game night and give it a go.

**Veronica:** That's fine by me as long as you feed me first. I'm starving.

**Wallace:** I could go for some grub myself.

**Logan:** Chinese food?

_Veronica and Wallace both nod in agreement at Logan's dinner suggestion._

**Logan:** Ok. Egg rolls all around. We'll pick some up on the way home.

**Veronica:** Do you think maybe we should call Dick or Mac before we crash their game night? You know what we saw the last time we walked in on them unexpected.

**Wallace:** What did you see?

**Veronica:** Let's just say I saw more of Dick and Mac than I ever needed to see.

_Wallace's eyes get huge and he looks between Veronica shuddering at the memory and Logan grinning at the memory._

**Wallace:** Mac and DICK?

**Logan:** On the living room floor.

**Wallace:** What is this world coming to? First you two pop back into town married and now Dick and Mac are going at it on the living room floor. These are truly signs of the apocolypse.

_Veronica puts her hands on Wallace's shoulders and pushes him out of his dorm room._

**Veronica:** Bring on the horsemen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the suite, game night has gone a lot smoother after the food debacle was ironed out. They played until Mac' food arrived, then played for about an hour straight. They were in the middle taking a break to let their finger rest when Dick started trying to come up with a new nickname for Mac._

**Dick:** How about Macadacious? It's like Mac and bodacious all in one.

**Mac:** No.

**Dick:** Ok. What about MacTasty?

**Mac:** That makes me sound like a burger. And no.

**Dick:** MacYummy? MacSexy? Mac-a-lickin-good?

**Mac:** No. No. And are you kidding me?

**Dick:** Come on, Mackie. I gotta call you something.

**Mac:** So call me Mac.

**Dick:** No. I gotta give you a nickname. It's my thing.

**Mac:** Mac _is_ a nickname.

**Dick:** Not one I gave you.

**Mac:** Well, if you can come up with one that's not stupid, degrading, or embarrassing, I'll let you call me it.

**Dick:** Right on. I'll find a good one, MacNasty.

_Before Mac can even yell at Dick about that nickname, Veronica makes hers, Logan's, and Wallace's presence known._

**Veronica:** MacNasty? Really?

**Mac:** Veronica! What are you guys doing here?

**Veronica:** We were gonna hang out with you guys, but now we're gonna get in a huddle and figure out what the hell a MacNasty is.

**Dick:** It's my new name for Mac.

**Mac:** It is NOT your new name for me. If you ever call me that again, I will turn you from a MacDick to a MacGirl.

**Logan:** I can't decide if this is more or less entertaining than walking in on your two sans clothing.

**Veronica:** I vote more entertaining. Hearing someone tear into Dick never gets old.

**Wallace:** Well, I have nothing to compare this to, thank God. But this is pretty fun to watch.

**Dick:** What are you guys even doing here? I thought I told you this was a party for two.

**Veronica:** You should know by now that we rarely listen when you speak. Besides, Logan and Wallace have a bet to settle.

**Logan:** And it will be much more fun to take his money in front of an audience. If we waited for you two to finish, I wouldn't get the chance to do that.

**Wallace:** You just keep talking. V, you may want to prepare yourself. Your husband's ego is gonna need all kinds of stroking after I'm through with him.

**Logan:** Hey, whether I win or lose, I'm still getting stroked by the wife. Unlike you who will go home to a cold, empty bed. Unless you and Piz have something going on that I don't know about.

**Mac:** What game are you guys betting on?

**Wallace:** Madden.

**Mac:** Ooooh. Can I get in on that action? I put fifty on Wallace.

**Logan:** Mac, you wound me.

**Mac:** You'll get over it. I've seen him play Madden.

**Dick:** Then I have fifty on Logan. I can't let my boy go out like that. You want in on this, Ronnie?

**Veronica:** Nah. I'll just sit back and watch you idiots throw money away on something completely useless.

**Logan:** (_snorts_) Please. You just want to eat all the egg rolls without interruption.

**Dick:** Egg rolls?

_Dick goes to make a grab for one and Veronica slaps his hand away._

**Veronica:** Touch that egg roll and it will be your last meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Across town at the Extended Stay, Lianne is vegged out in front of the television with a now empty coke bottle. The liquid inside had done it's job and smoothed the rough edges left by the meeting with Veronica and the conversation with Logan afterwards. Lianne is so relaxed that she doesn't realize her cell phone is ringing until the second chorus of the song plays. She hurriedly answered the phone before it went to voice mail._

**Lianne:** Hello?

_Lianne listens to the other line._

**Lianne:** Yea. I saw her today. She's beautiful. Still so beautiful.

_She listens again._

**Lianne:** No, she agreed to help. She's going to start looking into things tomorrow. Her father is still out of town, so I don't think she'll have to tell him anything. I really don't want to get him involved.

_More listening_

**Lianne:** That's what I'm hoping to. There could be a slight problem though. She didn't come alone. Logan Echolls, Aaron Echolls son, came with her. Apparently, they're married.

_More listening._

**Lianne:** I know, but she seems serious about it. And he is definitely serious about her. He basically told me that he will do anything to protect her, so I better not be setting her up for anything.

_More listening._

**Lianne:** No, I'm not going to worry about Logan Echolls. I'm not doing anything to put her in danger, so he won't be an issue.

_More listening._

**Lianne:** Ok. I'll talk to you later.

_Lianne listens again and her face softens._

**Lianne:** Always. Goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As always, Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hey, Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on the chapter. Life got kind of hectic for a second. But here's the next installment. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I'm getting a kick out of writing it!**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.**

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 4 – Hey, Jealousy**

_Neptune Grand Presidential Suite_

_Morning after Game night_

_Logan and Veronica are lounging in bed. Both have been awake for about 15 minutes, but neither have said much to each other; they each have things on their mind. Veronica is thinking about the previous night and Logan is thinking about what's under Veronica's t-shirt. Logan decides to turn thinking into action, so he scoots as close to Veronica's body as he can and starts placing soft open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and neck. He's already naked and is eager to get her in the same condition. Veronica smiles at how good Logan's kisses feel, but she is still thinking about last night. Logan slides his hand under her t-shirt and starts caressing her belly lightly. _

**Veronica:** Hmmm. That feels nice.

**Logan:** That's kind of the point.

_Logan brings his lips back to her neck but instead of going back to kissing it, he starts sucking her pulse point. His hand creeps up her stomach towards her breasts and he rubs the valley between them._

**Veronica:** Last night was fun. I had fun. I think everyone else did too.

**Logan:** Me too.

_Logan moves his hand to her right breast and starts to massage it. He pushes the collar of her tshirt down and starts licking and sucking all along her collarbone. _

**Veronica:** Our little group is rounding out quite nicely, don't you think?

**Logan:** Mmmhmm. Now shhh. I'm trying to concentrate.

_Logan moves so he is straddling her body but his lips never leave her body. He reluctantly stops tasting her skin so he can grip the hem of her nightshirt and whip it over her head. He tosses the shirt behind him and his mouth immediately goes to nip the swell of her left breast and his hand goes back to massaging her right one. Veronica sighs and it spurs Logan on. He's so wrapped up in what he is doing that he doesn't realize she is talking again. The next sound he hears other than her heartbeat is…_

**Veronica:** Hmmm. Wallace.

_Logan jerks his head up and looks at Veronica incredulously._

**Logan:** WHAT?

_Veronica returns Logan's look with a bemused one of her own._

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** You're lying in our bed in almost naked with me in the first steps of foreplay and you moan Wallace's name?

**Veronica:** I wasn't moaning Wallace's name. I said an entire sentence before I said even 'Wallace'.

**Logan:** _(a little frustrated_) Well, I'm a little distracted, so I didn't hear you. You should be distracted too. You're supposed to stop thinking and talking about other stuff when we start playing.

_Veronica watches amused as Logan actually starts to pout. She shakes her head at him and flips them over so she is straddling him. Logan crosses her arms over his chest and won't make eye contact with her._

**Veronica:** Awww. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to be thinking and talking through your best moves.

**Logan:** They weren't my best moves. I was just getting started.

**Veronica:** Well I'm sorry I was thinking and talking through your starting moves.

_Veronica starts peppering kisses all over Logan's chest while rubbing up and down his arms._

**Veronica:** Did I hurt your feelings?

**Logan:** A little. I mean, if I didn't know for a fact that I am sex personified, I might be feeling a little insecure about myself right now.

_Logan pokes his bottom lip out a little bit. Veronica thinks he looks so adorable in pout-mode and reaches up to nip his lip. She starts laying the damage control on thick and kissing in between each word._

**Veronica:** You know there's no need to be insecure. You are the hottest (_kiss_), sexiest _(kiss),_ most mind-blowing (_kiss_), absolute best (_lick and kiss_) orgasm _(lick, suck and kiss_) I've ever had.

**Logan:** (_muttering_) Damn right.

**Veronica:** You can make me so hot with just a look.

**Logan:** I better.

**Veronica:** You are my walking, talking, human aphrodisiac. Feel better?

**Logan:** For now.

_Logan shrugs as if her words only placate him temporarily, but his grin and other areas get bigger, letting her know exactly how much he is enjoying her words. Veronica leans down and gives him_ _another deep kiss._

**Veronica:** Good.

_Veronica lays down on top of Logan so their bodies are flush against each other. She lays her head on his chest and he starts to stroke her hair with one hand and her back with the other._

**Logan:** So you wanna tell me what had you so distracted?

**Veronica:** I was just thinking about last night when we were all hanging out. It was nice, you know? We were all enjoying each other. I don't know, it kinda felt like...

**Logan:** Like it was with the Fab Four?

**Veronica:** Yea. It was nice. But then I was thinking that we're not even.

**Logan:** What do you mean?

**Veronica:** I mean you and I are together and happy. And even though it defies all of nature, Dick and Mac are pairing off. But Wallace doesn't have anyone. He hasn't had a serious girlfriend since Jackie.

**Logan:** Maybe he likes it like that.

**Veronica:** Maybe he doesn't.

**Logan:** Well if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll find the right girl when he's ready. There's a future Mrs. Fennel out there somewhere.

**Veronica:** I know. I already found her.

**Logan:** Why am I suddenly afraid for Wallace?

**Veronica:** Come on. I'm serious. I know the perfect girl for Wallace. You know her too.

**Logan:** Really? She's not someone from high school, is she?

**Veronica:** No, she goes to Hearst.

**Logan:** The only Hearst girls we both know are Mac and Parker. You're not gonna hook Wallace up with Parker, are you?

**Veronica:** Gee, Logan. Are you jealous?

**Logan:** Of course not. I just don't think Parker is right for Wallace. I should know.

**Veronica:** Well, I agree with you. I wasn't thinking about Parker.

**Logan:** Then who?

**Veronica:** Think back to the summer. Remember when my boss had to meet up with some big wig in Foreign Affairs and all the FBI interns started hanging out with all of their interns? Remember one of their interns was a Hearst student?

**Logan:** Wait, you're not talking about Nikki, are you?

**Veronica:** I sure am.

_The tone of Logan's voice when he asks makes Veronica sit up and straddle his lap so she can see his face clearly. Logan looks at Veronica as if she has lost her mind._

**Veronica:** What's that face about?

**Logan:** _That's_ who you want to set Wallace up with?

**Veronica:** Yea. Is there a problem with that?

**Logan:** Only if you decide to quit the P.I. biz and get into matchmaking. Maybe we should go back to the Parker idea. That's looking better and better.

**Veronica:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Logan:** It means you should stick to taking dirty pictures of cheating spouses and leave matters of the heart to others. Let's face it, V. You're not the most romantic person. And you're already using up enough of what you _do_ have to hook up your dad and Alicia. Maybe you should just stick to that and leave Wallace's love life alone.

_Veronica rolls off of Logan's lap and sits next to him, glaring. She crosses her arms over her chest._

**Veronica:** Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting my B.F.F. to find the same kind of happiness that I have. Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe I should be like Wallace and enjoy the single life. That would free you up to be with someone who's _romantic_ enough for you.

_Logan sits up and scoots back so his back is against the headboard._

**Logan:** Ronnie, come on...

**Veronica:** And who says I have to be all hearts and flowers to be able see when two people will be compatible and enjoy each other's company. Wallace is a great guy, you know. Any girl would be lucky to date him.

**Logan:** I'm sure Wallace would make an excellent boyfriend. I just don't think that Nikki...

**Veronica:** What's wrong with Nikki? She's great.

**Logan:** I didn't say she wasn't.

**Veronica:** And she's smart and funny. We had fun hanging out. And she's pretty. You even said so yourself.

**Logan:** I remember. I also remember sleeping on the couch for two nights for saying so.

**Veronica:** Actually, your sentence on the couch wasn't for saying she was pretty. It was for saying something along the lines of 'her ass was so juicy you wanted to bite it'.

**Logan:** For the hundredth time, I NEVER SAID THAT. That guy Cooper said it. And he apologized after Nikki karate chopped him in the chest.

**Veronica:** Ok, you didn't say it, you just chuckled and nodded your head IN AGREEMENT. I hope you enjoyed your time on the couch because you just might find yourself there again tonight.

**Logan:** That's something I never understood. Why does the guy always get kicked out of the bedroom? How about I make _you_ sleep on the couch and _I _stay in the bed.

_Veronica slowly turns her head towards Logan and Logan is surprised actual flames aren't shooting out of her eyes._

**Veronica:** You're certainly welcome to try.

_Veronica jumps off of the bed and searches the room for her shirt like a mad woman. When she finds it, she yanks it over her head and thrusts her arms through the arm holes while almost stomping towards the bathroom. Logan bangs his head against the headboard a couple of times trying to figure out exactly how this stupid fight got started._

**Logan:** Where are you going?

**Veronica:** To take a shower.

**Logan:** Does this mean we won't be getting back to our morning loving session?

_Veronica answers Logan by slamming the bathroom door._

_Logan listens for a few minutes do what Veronica is doing. When he doesn't hear the shower running after she's been in there for over ten minutes, he decides to take a shot at ending this fight before it turns really ugly. He puts a pair of boxers on and walks over to the bathroom door and taps on it lightly._

**Logan:** Ronnie?

_There's a little bit of hesitancy before she answers him. He can hear in her voice that she feels as foolish about their ridiculous fight as he does._

**Veronica:** Yea?

**Logan:** Can I come in?

**Veronica:** I guess.

_Logan opens the door and meekly walk inside the bathroom. Veronica is standing in front of the mirror, having just brushed her teeth. Logan walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist._

**Logan:** I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to insult Wallace or Nikki and I definitely didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I would never even think of suggesting that you're not romantic enough for me. I love the way you are.

**Veronica:** _(softly_) Ok.

_Logan places a few soft kisses on her neck right above her shirt._

**Logan:** Do you forgive me?

**Veronica:** (_thinks about it_) Yea. I forgive you.

_Logan starts rubbing circles on her stomach over her shirt. When Veronica doesn't say anything else, he meets her gaze in the mirror._

**Logan:** Don't you have something to say to me?

**Veronica:** No. I don't think so.

**Logan:** Ronnie....

**Veronica:** Oh, alright. I'm sorry for yelling and threatening to make you sleep on the couch.

_Logan smiles, spins Veronica's body around and plants a big, loud kiss on her lips._

**Logan:** I forgive you too. I love you.

**Veronica:** I love you too.

**Logan:** You better.

_Logan leans in for another kiss and Veronica meets him halfway. Their kiss immediately heats up and Veronica wraps her arms around Logan's neck. Logan pulls back from the kiss._

**Logan:** I'd better stop and let you take your shower.

_Logan turns to leave the bathroom when but stops when something hits the back of his head. He turns around and sees Veronica's shirt on the floor. He looks up and sees a very naked Veronica looking at him over her shoulder._

**Veronica:** You could always join me.

_Logan's face lights up._

**Logan:** Really?

**Veronica:** I do owe you a morning loving session.

_With that, Veronica steps into the shower and turns it on. It takes Logan only seconds to remove his boxers and join her._

_After their very fun and relaxing shower, Logan takes longer to get ready than Veronica does, which she finds extremely funny. When he finally emerges from the bedroom dressed, he finds her doodling on her laptop and eating a pop-tart. He drops a kiss on the crown of her head, then flops down next to her on the couch._

**Logan:** What are your plans for today?

**Veronica:** Well, I only have one class, so I think I'm gonna start on my mom's case today. And don't forget, we're having lunch we're having lunch with Wallace and Mac today too. I was also hoping we could start looking at some of the houses later on. Diane said to call her and let her know which ones we wanted to look at first.

**Logan:** Ok. I'll call her and set something up for this evening. So, how did you want to start on your mom's case?

**Veronica:** Well, right now, I'm trying to look up the news story about the murder just to make sure I have all the information. Knowing Lianne, it's likely she left some things out.

**Logan:** Can you find that online?

**Veronica:** I should be able to. Most news stations post their stories online these days, even small towns. Even if I can't find the actual broadcast, there will be a report posted about it. Ah, here it is.

_Veronica clicks on the link and reads the short blurb about a battered dead body found in an alley way in Wickenburg, Arizona. Neither the name of the victim or victim's family were mentioned. There's a general number to call if anyone has information on the crime. Something seems off to Veronica about it, but she can't put her finger on why._

**Veronica:** Hmmm.

**Logan:** What? What's wrong?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I found the story.

**Logan:** And?

**Veronica:** And something is off about it. I'm not sure what, though.

**Logan:** Oh.

_Veronica looks over at Logan for a few seconds. She seems shy about what she is about to ask._

**Veronica:** Do you, maybe wanna look at it and tell me what you think?

_Logan's face lights up and he beams at Veronica as if she had just told him that she wanted to have his children right that second._

**Logan:** Really?

**Veronica:** Yea. I mean, you're smart, so you pick up on things that aren't always obvious. And I promised that I would involve you in my cases, especially this one. This could be a way to kill two birds with one stone.

_Veronica looks even shyer now that she's said this. Logan's heart swells and he treats her with a soft smile._

**Logan:** I'd be happy to.

_Veronica hands Logan the laptop and busies herself with cleaning up the remnants of her snack. Logan pours over the brief story and feels a little unsettled afterwards, like Veronica had._

**Veronica:** Well?

**Logan:** You're right. Something is weird about this. I feel like the reason is on the tip of my tongue.

**Veronica:** Well, we'll figure it out. In the mean time, we need to go.

**Logan:** Neither of our classes start for another hour.

**Veronica:** I know, but my handy sketch artist met with Lianne about an hour ago and I need to meet him at the station to pick up the sketch of the man she saw.

**Logan:** Wait. You actually know a sketch artist?

**Veronica:** Yea. The one that works with the sheriff's department. I set it up so he would stop by and see Lianne this morning before he went to work.

**Logan:** When did all this happen? We were together last night.

**Veronica:** Um…I think it was around the time you started throwing beer caps at Wallace because he was doing his victory dance. I talked to Leo and he told me that Carl was in town for the next few days.

_Logan's ears perk up when he hears Leo's name, but Veronica keeps talking, hoping he won't say anything._

**Veronica:** I don't want Lianne to be out in public yet, and since Carl remembers her from when my dad was sheriff the first time, he was willing to go to her hotel to do the sketch. I think it's very accommodating of him. We should get him a thank-you gift. Maybe a gift card for a hand massage. You know, because his hands are his livelihood

**Logan:** Hold on. Back up. What did you say?

**Veronica:** I said hand massage. Don't worry, it's not nearly as dirty as it sounds.

**Logan:** No no. Back up further.

**Veronica:** How far?

**Logan:** Far enough to explain about you calling your ex-boyfriend. I thought he was fired.

**Veronica:** Oh, you mean after he sold you those tapes of Lilly and Aaron?

**Logan:** Yes after that. And stop trying to distract me. You and Leo still talk?

**Veronica:** Not regularly. He got his job back and I've run into him a couple of times at the station.

**Logan:** Uh huh. And?

**Veronica:** And nothing. I knew he'd have the scoop on whether or not Carl was around or not. That's it.

_Logan doesn't look convinced at all_

**Veronica:** Logan, Leo's a nice guy. And we dated a long time ago.

**Logan:** So, he's completely over you?

**Veronica:** We dated for like a month during junior year.

**Logan:** That's not what I asked you. Is he over you?

**Veronica:** I don't see why he wouldn't be. He wasn't doodling 'Veronica D'amato' in the margins of his police reports and as far as I can tell there are no pictures of me in his locker at work. Now, are you gonna drive me to the station or will I be going alone.

**Logan:** I will most certainly be going with you. Does he know we're married?

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Logan:** And he hasn't tried anything?

**Veronica:** No. Its' not like he's been pining away for me for two years. He's probably dated tons of girls. A cute guy like him wouldn't have stayed single for long after our break up.

**Logan:** You think he's cute?

**Veronica:** Yes. I do. In fact, I think his ass is so juicy that I'd like to bite it.

**Logan:** I'm never gonna live that comment down, am I?

**Veronica:** Nope.

**Logan:** Even though I'm not the one who said it?

**Veronica:** Still, no.

_Veronica shuts her laptop down and puts it in her messenger bag. Logan grabs what he'll need for the day and they make their way out the door and to the elevators. They get inside and Logan mashes the button for the lobby. _

**Logan:** You don't really check out his ass, do you?

_Logan and Veronica arrive at the police station and Veronica tells Logan to keep the car running because she'll be right back out. As soon as she disappears into the building, he parks the car and goes to follow her in. Inside, Veronica waves at Leo who is standing at front counter._

**Veronica:** Did you get demoted down to secretary or are you waiting for me?

**Leo:** Veronica....as I live and breathe. How are you doing on this lovely morning?

**Veronica:** Absolutely spectacular. You?

**Leo:** Oh, you know. Kicking ass and taking names. The usual. Are you staying out of trouble?

**Veronica:** Of course I am. I'm offended you even asked.

**Leo:** Please. I know you well enough to find a trouble-free Veronica hard to believe.

**Veronica:** Believe it, deputy. I'm a changed woman. No more law breaking and shenanigans for me. And even if I weren't a changed woman, I've got a paranoid, worrywart of a husband to make sure I don't run with one of those crazy ideas always floating around in this pretty little head of mine.

**Leo:** Logan keeps you out of trouble? That's sort of like the blind leading the blind, isn't it?

_Logan walks up behind Veronica and possessively wraps his arms around her waist. Veronica closes her eyes briefly and prays that they can get in and out of the station without any incidents._

**Logan:** Blind? Muffin, you aren't in here sharing the sordid details of our naughty bedroom games are you? Do you really think Deputy Leo here wants to know about your alternative uses for my silk ties? Or about...

_Veronica slaps her hand over Logan's mouth and turns to Leo, who is looking uncomfortable and a little nauseous. _

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**So there is a god, he just doesn't like me.**_

**Veronica:** Is Carl here yet?

**Leo:** Yea. He's been expecting you. You can go on back.

**Veronica:** Thanks, Leo. You're still a prince. Let's go, Logan.

**Logan:** You don't want me to wait out here?

**Veronica:** I don't think so. I think it's safest for everyone if you come with me.

**Leo:** I second that notion.

_Logan gives Leo an obnoxious grin and wave as he lets Veronica tug him behind her._

_Armed with the sketch of a very average-looking brunette male minus the scar above his left eyebrow, Veronica and Logan head towards Hearst campus and go their separate ways for the morning. They meet back at the truck a couple of hours later and Logan is able to convince Veronica to meet him in the back seat for a nice, mid-day makeout. Forty-five minutes later, Veronica is straightening her clothes and pulling Logan out of the truck, demanding that he feed her. Logan pouts all the way to the cafeteria. _

**Logan:** Are you sure you wanna eat lunch here? We could go back to the suite and fool around a little bit before my afternoon class.

**Veronica:** I don't think so, Mr. Silk Ties. We can't. We have to have lunch with Wallace today.

**Logan:** Why? We just saw him last night.

**Veronica:** That was then. This is now.

**Logan:** How deep. What are you up to?

**Veronica:** Why must you always assume that I'm up to something?

**Logan:** Because I know you.

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**Damn him and his intuitive ways.**_

_Before Logan can pry any information about what she's up to out of her, a pretty girl a few inches taller than Veronica with skin and dimples like Gabrielle Union approaches the table._

**Veronica:** Nikki! Hi.

_Veronica gets up to hug Nikki, who excitedly returns the hug. She turns to Logan and hugs him in his seat._

**Nikki:** Hey, Veronica. Logan. How are you two? Did you survive the first week of classes?

**Logan:** So far.

_Logan turns to Veronica who is innocently smiling at Nikki and avoiding his gaze._

**Logan:** Wow, Nikki, it's good to see you. How weird is it that we randomly ran into you today? I mean, I know this isn't a huge campus, but still. What a coincidence.

**Nikki:** I don't know if you can call it a coincidence when Veronica hit me up on facebook and invited me.

**Logan:** She did, did she?

**Veronica:** Yes, she did. Why wouldn't I? We haven't seen each other since the end of July. We have a lot to catch up on. By the way, Nikki, I hope you don't mind. A couple of my friends are gonna join us today.

**Nikki:** I don't care. You know me, I'm always down to meet new people.

_As if on cue, Wallace walks up to the table and sits down._

**Wallace:** Hey, V. Hey, Logan. Hi, cute girl I don't know.

**Veronica:** Hey Wallace. I'd like you to meet Nikki. We met in D.C. over the summer. She was interning in the Department of Foreign Affairs.

**Logan:** (_under his breath_) She enjoys poetry, puppies, and midnight strolls on the beach.

_Only Veronica hears him and she jabs him with her elbow._

**Wallace:** Cool. Nice to meet you.

**Nikki:** You too.

**Veronica:** Wallace spent his summer volunteering with the Invisible Children's organization in Africa. It changed his whole perspective, didn't it Wallace.

**Wallace:** It sure did. Enough to make me hope you've got some good ideas to bring to the government. Because right now, their foreign policy kind of sucks.

**Nikki:** Excuse me?

**Wallace:** I mean no offense to you by that. I'm just saying, some change needs to happen.

**Nikki:** Really? So you spend one summer playing soccer with some village orphans in Uganda and suddenly you know all about what's right and wrong with our government?

**Veronica:** I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Wallace would never make such a vague, broad generalization about an entire country based on three months like that.

**Wallace:** Yes, Wallace would. Look Nikki, I'm not saying I know all about government policy or how things should be run. But I know enough to know that whatever our government is doing isn't enough.

**Nikki:** Enough for who? I will have you know the U.S. gives millions each year to aid developing countries. I agree that it would be nice if we could do more, but there's more involved then us just cutting checks and handing them out. There are all sorts of issues that have to be taken into consideration.

**Wallace:** Yea, political mumbo jumbo. Everyone in fancy suits in air conditioned rooms discussing 'issues' to death. Meanwhile, the people who are really in need continue to go without.

**Nikki:** Wow. I don't think I've ever heard someone talk so much about something they know so little about.

**Wallace:** And I've never heard someone so passionate about something they have no personal opinion on. Was part of the internship to brainwash you and make you parrot everything they said?

**Veronica:** Whoa whoa whoa. This conversation is way too deep and intense for lunch in the cafeteria, don't you think?

**Wallace:** I agree. Maybe I should go. I can catch up with you later, V.

**Nikki:** You know what, don't bother. I'm leaving. I'm suddenly not so hungry.

**Veronica:** But...

**Nikki:** I'm sorry Veronica. Maybe you and I can hang out later. You can introduce me to that girl Mac that you talked so much about. We can have a girls day or something. I assume Mac is a nice person whose every breath won't insult me.

**Logan:** Oh, yea. Mac's a great girl.

_Both Veronica and Wallace glare at Logan, who looks completely amused._

**Nikki:** Good. I can't wait to meet her. Later, Veronica.

**Veronica:** But.

**Wallace:** I suddenly feel the need to eat something crunchy. I'll be right back. God, where did you meet her, V? The seventh circle of hell?

_Wallace shakes his head as he goes off in search of a crunchy snack to grind his frustration out on. Veronica looks between where Nikki went and where Wallace is walking, totally confused as to what just happened. Her gaze than lands on Logan, who is looking extremely smug. She narrows her eyes and just about dares him to gloat. _

**Veronica:** Did you have something you wanted to say?

**Logan:** Nah. Not really. I was just trying to figure out if we should sit on the bride or groom's side on the day of the wedding. I mean, Wallace is your best friend, but you obviously are so close with Nikki. A true conundrum, I think.

**Veronica:** Be careful, Logan. That sounds dangerously close to an 'I told you so'.

**Logan:** Don't be silly. That was not an 'I told you so'. It was a 'hmm, I never saw _that_ coming'. It was laced with sarcasm, though.

**Veronica:** You just yuck it up. It ain't over 'til it's over. This was just a minor setback.

**Logan:** Minor? Babe, they can't stand each other. They were spitting venom back and forth.

**Veronica:** You say venom; I say passion.

**Logan:** You say passion, I say wishful thinking.

**Veronica:** (_getting annoyed_) You say wishful thinking, I say intuition.

**Logan:** You say intuition, I say delusional.

**Veronica:** You say delusional, I say celibate.

**Logan:** You say celibate, I say sorry.

_Logan leans over to nuzzle her neck to add to his apology, which makes Veronica smile and giggle a little._

**Veronica:** That's what I thought. You just need to trust me on this. Actually, if you think about it, they should remind you of us. Bongs in lockers, crowbars and headlights. It's the same thing.

**Logan:** If you say so.

**Veronica:** I do say so. You'll see.

_Wallace walks back to the table with his food, but he isn't alone. Piz is standing behind him looking a little uncomfortable. Logan stiffens beside Veronica, but she puts her hand on his thigh and starts rubbing it, hoping he won't get mad about Piz's presence._

**Veronica:** Hi, Piz.

**Piz:** Hi. I ran into Wallace in the taco line and he invited me to join you. I hope that's not a problem.

**Veronica:** Of course not. We agreed to be friends, right?

**Piz:** _(smiling_) Yea.

**Veronica:** Well then, sit on down.

_Piz looks over to Logan, who gives him a brief nod of approval and Piz sits down. _

**Piz:** So, what's everyone talking about?

**Veronica:** How wrong Logan is to doubt my skills.

**Wallace:** Skills at what? Being a good judge of character? Because I am too. Geesh, how did that bureaucratic she-devil get under your radar?

**Piz:** She-devil?

**Wallace:** The girl I was telling you about a second ago. Total cutie until she opened her mouth and started talking. 100% she-devil.

_Veronica opens her mouth to defend Nikki, but Dick's voice is what's heard. Everyone looks up to see Mac rolling her eyes and Dick smirking as the two sit down at the table._

**Dick:** She-devil? She-devils are hot. Mean as hell, but worth putting up with if you can nail them.

**Mac:** Seven minutes and thirty nine seconds. Hey guys.

**Veronica:** Hey, Mac. What's with the counting?

**Mac:** Seven minutes and thirty nine seconds is how long Dick has gone without making a sex reference.

**Veronica:** A whole seven minutes? Was he sleeping for six of those minutes?

**Dick:** Don't be that way, Ronnie. You know me. I'm all about Adidas, baby.

**Piz:**Adidas? Like the sneaker?

**Dick:** Yea. Adidas. You know...All day long I dream about sex.

**Logan:** Adidas stands for All day long I dream about _sports_, dumbass. Not sex.

**Dick:** Are you sure?

**Wallace:** It's an athletic clothing line. It's sports.

**Dick:** Oh. Well, I'm totally changing it.

**Piz:** I think there's actually a song with that title.

**Veronica:** How charming.

**Dick:** Well, if there isn't already, I'm gonna make one. Or maybe I'll make a video. Wanna help, Mackie Pie?

**Logan:** Mackie Pie?

**Mac:** It's the least annoying one so far. Trust me.

**Logan:** Mackie Pie it is.

**Mac:** Don't even give me that look, Logan. I know you've got all kinds of sickeningly sweet nicknames for Veronica.

**Wallace:** You don't know the half of it. I thought they were bad last summer. It's gotten worse now that they're married.

_Piz almost spits out the soda he just poured into his mouth at the M word. Wallace had warned Piz of Logan and Veronica's marriage the day before, but it still kills him a little to think about it. Logan smirks and Wallace pats him on the back as he coughs. Mac ignores the choking and keeps the conversation going. _

**Mac:** You'd think getting married in Vegas would mean they're too badass for cutesy names.

**Dick:** Please. Logan's not a badass anymore. Ronnie neutered him way before she got him to the altar. I'll tell you what he is, though. He's a copycat.

_Logan just rolls his eyes at Dick._

**Wallace:** What?

**Logan:** He keeps calling me a copycat

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** Because he's seven years old. And because we got married in Vegas.

**Dick:** A month after I did it. Coincidence? I think not.

**Mac:** Are you bragging about that?

**Dick:** What? No. I'm just saying.

**Mac:** Just saying what?

**Dick:** Just saying that...that Logan copied me. I got married in Vegas, then he did.

**Logan:** You're right, it's the exact same thing. Except I actually love my wife. And we stayed married. And her toes? Perfect.

**Veronica:** My toes?

**Logan:** The "irreconcilable differences" of his divorce were her toes. He said they were freaky.

**Wallace:** That's weak, man. And shallow.

**Dick:** (_exasperated)_ They weren't the right sizes! And that wasn't the only reason.

**Logan:** (_proudly_) I don't have that issue. Veronica's toes are perfect. As are the dainty feet thos e toes are attached to. Not to mention the delicate ankles, the soft but firm legs, the supple and milky thighs and...

_For the second time that day, Veronica covers Logan's mouth with her hand to stop whatever else he is about to say. Logan rolls his eyes._

**Veronica:** I think that's enough on my attributes, Logan. Don't you think?

**Logan:** But honey, I have to give examples if I want to win the "who's better" game against Dick.

**Veronica:** Oh, well if it's for a good reason, please continue. Do you think Dick is going to need visual evidence to back up your claims? I mean, anything to help you win.

**Dick:** Hell, yea! Take it off Ronnie!

_Veronica, Mac, Wallace, and Logan all throw vicious glares at Dick. Logan's glare, however, looks the most murderous._

**Logan:** Dude, you're my best friend. But if you ever try to see Ronnie naked, I'll kill you. Literally.

**Piz:** It would totally be worth it to see her naked though, though. I should know.

_Everyone who was glaring at Dick moments before is now glaring at Piz. Logan looks as if he is actually trying to end Piz's life with his death stare. Piz seems oblivious to everyone until he looks up from his plate to a table full of angry eyes._

**Piz:** Crap. Did I just say that out loud?

_The next sound everyone hears is heavy breathing and a chair screeching loudly as Logan suddenly pushes out of his chair, still staring at Piz. Veronica jumps out of her chair and grabs Logan's arm before he can walk over to Piz and beat the crap out of him...again. Veronica starts talking fast when Logan keeps moving despite the hold she has on his arm._

**Veronica:** Logan! Let's just go. I need to go to the library and you need to get to your afternoon class. Please.

_The pleading in her voice gets through the fog of fury that had wrapped around his brain the second Piz's mouth opened. He looks back and forth between the face of he woman he loves and the face of the man who has had his hands on the naked body of the woman he loves. Truly a dilemma. Veronica cups his face when he turns back to her and presses a soft kiss to his lips. She whispers the word "please" again and tugs on his arm. Logan sighs and wishes he weren't so whipped. When Veronica feels Logan's body relax a little, she turns to Mac._

**Veronica:** Mac, I needed your help with something. Can I stop by your dorm in a little while?

**Mac:** Sure. I'm actually going there when I finish eating. Come by whenever.

**Veronica:** Thanks. I'll stop by after I go to the library. You ready to go, Logan?

_Logan stiffly nods. He turns to give Piz one last death stare, then grabs Veronica's hand with one hand_ _and her messenger bag with the other. He picks up his books and without a word to anyone, leaves the cafeteria, practically dragging Veronica with him. The rest of the table seems to be stuck in silence for a few minutes._

**Mac:** Nice, Piz. Next time you want to sit with us, try to be less of a pig.

_Disgusted, Mac gathers her things and leaves the table._

**Dick:** Dude, thank you! I would've gotten my ass handed to me by Logan, Veronica, and Mac if you hadn't said that. Thanks, bro.

**Piz:** (_sarcastically_) That's exactly why I did it. You're welcome, Dick.

_Dick hops up to follow after Mac. Only Wallace and Piz are left at the table._

**Piz:** I didn't mean to say that out loud. It just slipped.

**Wallace:** Just so you know, if Veronica hadn't stopped him from kicking your ass, I wouldn't have stopped him either. I'll see you later.

_Shaking his head, Wallace grabs up his things and leaves the table too, leaving Piz alone. Piz grunts and bangs his head on the table. He stays like that for about 5 minutes._

**Parker:** Piz?

_Piz raises his head off of the table when he hears his name. He gives Parker a small smile when he realizes it's Parker._

**Piz:** Hey, Parker.

**Parker:** Hey. Are you ok? Did I just interrupt a nap or something?

**Piz:** No, I wasn't sleeping. Just wishing I was dead.

**Parker:** Why? What happened?

_Parker sits down next to him at the table._

**Piz:** Oh, nothing. Just had a super fun lunch with my hot ex-girlfriend and my replacement.

_Parker's concerned look turns into a grimace._

**Parker:** You had lunch with Veronica and Logan? How is the happy couple?

**Piz:** Pissed off at me. Apparently, my internal filter is broken, which caused me to make a very inappropriate comment about Veronica. Logan got that same look in his eye that he had the last time he was unhappy with me. Mac and Wallace tossed me similar looks before they stomped off. Hence, the suicide wish.

**Parker:** You were inappropriate with the dear, great, Mrs. Echolls? Poor her.

**Piz:** (_groaning_) Please don't call her that

**Parker:** What? Mrs. Echolls? Does it make you as sick as it makes me?

_Piz just folds his arms on the table and rests his chin on top of them, looking like a little kid whose dog just ran away._

**Piz:** Yea. I mean, Wallace told me last night. But I still can't believe it. They just…they just went and got married. Just like that.

**Parker:** It seems that way.

**Piz:** I know I shouldn't feel this way, but…I still…I miss her. I wanted another chance with her. I was really hoping for another shot.

**Parker:** I know the feeling. God, they really did a number on us, didn't they?

**Piz:** That's an understatement. Wanna know the worst part?

**Parker:** What?

**Piz:** It's totally our fault this happened.

**Parker:** How do you figure?

**Piz:** You freaked out about the fight and broke up with Logan. I freaked out about Logan fighting and defending her honor twice and gave her an ultimatum. I told her if she followed Logan to talk to him after his fight with that guy in the cafeteria then it was over between us. She asked me not to end things, but I did anyway. She just wanted to check on him and I gave her an ultimatum. I don't know how things went down with you and Logan, but if I hadn't been so jealous, I'd still be with her.

**Parker:** Do you really think they wouldn't have gotten back together if we hadn't broken up with them?

**Piz:** Honestly? I kinda do. When I broke up with her, I told her it was because she was still in love with him. She denied it, of course, but I didn't believe her. When she told me that they were back together, she said she didn't realize that she still cared about him that way until after we broke up. I think our break ups pushed them back together.

_Parker's face lights up, but Piz is so lost in his introspection that he doesn't notice it._

**Parker:** Like a rebound thing?

_Piz looks down at his watch, realizing what time it is. He starts to gather his things so he can leave the cafeteria._

**Piz:** I guess that's what you call it. Oh well. Those two will have to go down as the one's that got away.

_Piz gives Parker a sad wave and walks away. Parker's grin widens._

**Parker:** Maybe. Then again, maybe not.

_Parker pulls out her cell phone and scrolls down in her contact list until she gets to the T' section. She nervously taps on the table while she waits for Tara to pick up._

**Tara:** Hello?

**Parker:** Hey, Tara. It's Parker. Are you busy?

**Tara:** A little, but I'll be free in about thirty minutes.

**Parker:** Good. Can you meet me in my room in an hour and a half? I need to talk to you about something.

**Tara:** K. See ya then.

_Parker hangs up her phone and leaves the cafeteria feeling a little bit better than she did when she came._

As promised, Veronica stops by Mac's dorm room to ask for a favor.

**Mac:** So, what is it that we you need me to do?

**Veronica:** I've got a sketch of a guy that my…client saw committing a crime. I need to identify him.

**Mac:** So, you need me to crack into the Neptune sheriff department's database too look for a match?

**Veronica:** Yes on the database cracking, but not for Neptune. For Wickenburg, Arizona. It's a city about 60 miles north of Phoenix.

**Mac:** Ok. Shouldn't be a problem.

**Veronica:** Awesome. If that doesn't work, we'll try Phoenix's database too. Here's the sketch.

_Veronica pulls out the sketch and Mac gets to work. Within minutes, Mac finds the site she needs and not long after that, she smiles with pride and turns the laptop towards Veronica. _

**Veronica:** Eureka. You're the best, Mac.

**Mac:** Don't I know it. Do you think I could barter for my payment?

**Veronica:** Uh, sure. What do you need?

**Mac:** Advice. On Dick.

**Veronica:** Dick, the person or dick the…

**Mac:** Dick the person.

**Veronica:** Ok. What's the problem? Is he still pressuring you to date him?

**Mac:** No more than the usual tasteless comments he always makes.

**Veronica:** Then, what's the problem?

**Mac:** I think I might actually…like him. I mean, I know he's crude and can be an ass, but I've gotten to know him better since the summer. And underneath his court jester behavior is a really decent guy. Most of the time, anyway. I don't know when it happened, but I started to like him. I don't want to and I know I shouldn't, but I do. I'm thinking that maybe we shouldn't even be friends.

**Veronica:** I know why I think you shouldn't go near Dick, but why do you think you shouldn't?

**Mac:** Uh, I don't know. Maybe because I dated his brother.

**Veronica:** So. I married my first boyfriend's best friend and my dead best friend's boyfriend. It doesn't get more twisted than that.

**Mac:** I know, but…

**Veronica:** But what? Listen, I won't pretend to know everything that you feel for or about Dick. But I do know that you fall for who you fall for. If you have feelings for someone and they feel the same way, give it a shot. Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes. Don't assume that because it's not how you expected it that it isn't real.

**Mac:** Are you really advising me to date Dick.

**Veronica:** I'll never admit to that. I'm advising you to cut yourself a break and give yourself the chance at some happiness. If it must be with Dick, then so be it. I'll wear black to the wedding and have holy water on reserve for Richard Casablancas, III…god forbid.

**Mac:** Thanks, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Anytime. Mackie Pie.

_Veronica and Mac spend the next forty minutes working on identifying Lianne's sketch. To make things go quicker, Mac had cracked into Phoenix Police Department's system and started shuffling through everyone in that database. Together, they had compiled a list of four guys who looked like the sketch and matched the partial description that Lianne had given. They were just finishing everything and chatting about nothing while Veronica continued to do stuff on her laptop when they heard the dorm room open and saw Parker and a friend of hers walk through the door giggling. They both stopped abruptly when their eyes landed on Veronica and guilt flashed briefly across Parker's face. _

_Before walking through the door, she had started explaining to Tara what she and Piz had talked about. _

****FLASHBACK (moments ago in the hall)****

_Parker and Tara end up arriving at the dorm building at the same time. They walk towards Parker and Mac's room together._

**Tara:** So, what's this about? What's going on?

**Parker:** I think you may have been right. About the Logan thing. I don't want to jump the gun, here, but I don't know. I think there might still be a chance. Maybe. Veronica's ex thinks that they wouldn't have gotten back together if we had never broken up with them.

_Tara smiles at Parker, but she can see that Parker is a little excited, but still apprehensive about the whole thing. Parker opens the door and stops dead in her tracks when she spots Veronica sitting on Mac's bed in front of her laptop while Mac is sitting at her desk. Parker and Tara's smiles from moments ago vanish._

****END FLASHBACK****

**Parker:** Hi, guys.

**Veronica:** Hi, Parker.

**Parker:** Veronica, this is my friend Tara. Tara, this is Veronica. She's a friend.

_Veronica doesn't miss the Parker stumbles over the word friend. She shakes it off, figuring it will take some time before Parker fully comfortable with her again._

**Veronica:** Hi, Tara. Nice to meet you.

**Tara:** Same here. What are you girls up to?

**Veronica:** Oh, just some P.I. stuff. You?

**Parker:** Oh, you know. Just hanging out.

_The four girls spend a few moments in an awkward silence, but it is broken by Veronica's cell phone ringing. She answers it with a smile. The smile alerts the other threw women to who is on the phone causing Tara and Parker to listen intently to Veronica's half of the conversation._

**Veronica:** Hello?

**Logan:** Hey, baby. Are you and Mac still working?

**Veronica:** No. We just finished a few minutes ago. Where are you?

**Logan:** On my way to get you, actually. I talked to Diane and we've got six houses to go look at.

**Veronica:** That was fast.

**Logan:** Money talks.

**Veronica:** Oh, the privileges you rich people get will never cease to amaze me.

**Logan:** You better be careful Ronnie. You're rich now too.

**Veronica:** No I'm not.

**Logan:** Sorry, babe. You crossed over to the dark when you married me. You are now a Neptune trophy wife.

**Veronica:** How awful. Is it too late to get this pesky marriage thing annulled? I don't want to be a vapid Neptune trophy wife.

**Logan:** I think annulment went out the window the second we consummated our marriage. And what a sweet consummation it was. All three times. Four if you count the one we can't remember.

**Veronica:** Ugh. You're such a perv.

**Logan:** And you love it.

**Veronica:** Maybe.

**Logan:** Definitely. I'll see you in a few.

**Veronica:** K. I'll be waiting in the lobby.

_Veronica hangs up her phone and with a soft smile on her face. She doesn't notice the happy grin on Mac's face or the annoyed glare on Parker and Tara's faces._

**Mac:** Aww. After all this time, you and Leo still talk so sweetly to each other.

**Veronica:** Ha ha. Don't let Logan hear you say that. He'll have a fit.

**Mac:** I won't mention it. Is he on his way?

**Veronica:** Yea. We're going to look at some houses.

**Mac:** So you are about to officially become an 09er wife.

**Tara:** What's an 09er?

**Veronica:** A rich spoiled brat who lives in the 90909 zip code.

**Parker:** Didn't Logan grow up in that zip code?

**Veronica:** Exactly. I rest my case. He keeps trying to pull me into that evil world, but I'm resisting. I told him the best he'll get out of me is living in the 06 area.

**Mac:** Those are still pretty impressive houses.

**Veronica:** Yea. They're a little bigger than what I was hoping for, but Logan wants to live as close to the beach as possible. And he wants a pool. And his jackass of a roommate wants us to have a pool house so he can live in it.

**Mac:** Are you really gonna go for that?

**Veronica:** Probably. Dick may drive me crazy, but he's Logan's best friend. Logan won't be happy seeing Dick with nowhere to go.

**Mac:** Awww, I think this is where Wallace normally jumps in and calls you a marshmallow. Have you told Logan that you're ok with letting Dick live in your pool house?

**Veronica:** I haven't even told Logan that I'm letting him get a house with a pool house. I'm gonna make him sweat a little bit.

**Tara:** Wouldn't it just be easier to tell him now?

**Veronica:** Easier, yes, but much less fun for me. Plus if I don't give in now, I get to enjoy his attempts to sway me. His negotiation techniques alone are worth it.

_Veronica turns to smirk at Mac while she packs up her stuff, so she doesn't see Parker's annoyed look turn to a glare. Tara just looks like she want to slap Veronica. Once she has gathered all of her things, Veronica says a quick good-bye to Parker and Tara and goes to leave the room. Mac decides to walk Veronica out, so they both head towards the lobby and leave Parker and Tara in the room alone._

**Tara:** Wow.

**Parker:** Wow is right. I feel like I need a drink or something. That was downright painful to listen to.

**Tara:** I don't know what's worse. Her cooing with him on the phone in front of you or her gloating about him to you.

**Parker:** They both sucked. I wanted to vomit listening to her on the phone. And I don't think she could've bragged any harder if she tried.

**Tara:** I almost can't blame her. I didn't realize Logan was that …rich. Damn, Parker. I can't believe you broke up with him.

**Parker:** I know. I'm an idiot. I had him and I just sent him back to her. And she doesn't even appreciate him. Did you hear her complaining? He wants to live in a mansion and she's complaining.

**Tara:** She's kind of…a bitch.

**Parker:** She doesn't deserve him.

**Tara:** So, what are you gonna do about it?

**As always, tell me what you think. Feel free to let me know if you think the story is developing too slowly or if it is paced well. I tend to like details, but I know not everybody does. Also, let me know if the story is holding your interest well enough.**

**A/N: I don't know much about the U.S. Foreign policy. In case you can't tell, everything that Nikki and Wallace argued about is strictly from my imagination with absolutely nothing sound to back it up.**

**A/N 2: I've got an idea for two different V Mars stories that I may write, but I'm not sure. Th first is a V Mars adaptation of Jane Austen's Emma. It won't be mystery based or anything. Just the fun, fluffy story of Emma with Veronica and crew. The second is a pre-series AU story in which Lilly doesn't die but LoVe end up together still. Please go to my poll and vote on whether or not you think I should write and post either of these stories. As with this story, I'll write it if I know people will enjoy reading it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Brat in the Frat

A/N: Sorry for the long unexpected delay in the story. Had some real life drama going down that I had to deal with. It wasn't nearly as fun as the V Mars drama. Either way, I'm back!

A/N2: I not totally in love with this chapter, but here it is anyway. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my car. I own that.

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 5: Brat in the Frat**

_Veronica and Mac are sitting on a couch taking in the sights of random college kids in various forms of debauchery with looks of disgust on their faces. Both ladies have their legs crossed in the same direction and their arms folded across their chests. They have both been sitting in silence while watching the scenes before them. Veronica didn't know what Mac had been thinking about, but she had been reviewing the long week that had just passed._

_The week had started with a much needed conversation with her still absent father._

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Keith:** Hello?

**Veronica:** Hello, sir. I need to file a missing persons report with the Neptune County sheriff's department. I heard you could help me.

**Keith:** As you well know, I'm not officially sheriff until I'm sworn back into office in two weeks. But I'll help in any way I can.

**Veronica:** Well, Sheriff, my illustrious father burned out of town a couple of weeks ago under the guise of "work", but I haven't heard from him in days. My father is usually so responsible and dependable and he would NEVER go for days without checking in with his only child. He is obviously in grave danger somewhere. Please, sheriff, find him.

**Keith:** You are in luck, young lady. I've actually seen your father recently. I believe he was leaving a music store with a Blue Oyster Cult 8-track in one hand and the keys to a Trans Am in the other. He was mumbling something about reliving his glory days. I believe he was on the prowl to find a foxy lady to ride shot-gun and race for pink slips with him.

**Veronica:** A foxy lady of the stacked, blond variety?

**Keith:** Stacked, absolutely. But blond, not so much. He said one pesky blond to worry about is enough.

**Veronica:** Worried about me, my ass. He hasn't called me since last week and even that conversation was less than two minutes long.

**Keith:** Well, he figured he was leaving you in the capable, overprotective hands of your HUSBAND. He thought you might not want him around as much cramping your style.

**Veronica:** Hey, I'll always want him around. Always.

**Keith:** Ditto, Honey. How have things been in my absence? How did the first week of school go?

**Veronica:** Oh, it was fine. No sinister faculty. No murderous T.A.'s or manipulative, sexually deviant students. In other words, really really dull.

**Keith:** That's what I like to hear. We could all use a few dull years around here. I'm certainly looking forward to one when I get back.

**Veronica Voice Over**: _Which is exactly why I am determined to have your adulterous, alcoholic ex-wife handled and gone A.S.A.P._

**Veronica:** Speaking of your return, when will that be, exactly?

**Keith:** Awww, you really miss me that much? I'm touched.

**Veronica:** Of course I miss you.

**Veronica Voice Over**: _Plus, I want to know how much time I have before my mother ruins our lives again._

**Keith:** Well, I'm almost done with everything I needed to do. I got the money shots for Mrs. Wellington whose husband has a fondness for cross-dressing prostitutes during his out of town business trips.

**Veronica:** Nice.

**Keith:** You'd think, but you didn't have to sit there and take those photos. I'm shuddering as we speak.

**Veronica:** So, Mrs. Wellington was your last open case?

**Keith:** Uh, yes and no. She was my last case, but then something else came up that I have to take care of before I come home. It will only extend my trip for a few days, though. I plan to be home by the Monday after Labor Day. Listen, honey, I've got another call coming in. I've got to go.

**Veronica:** Ok. Be careful. And don't forget to call. I love you.

**Keith:** Love you too. Tell Logan I said hi. See you next week.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_Next had come the second round of house hunting and the discussion over which house to choose. Veronica rolled her eyes at the memory of that conversation._

_****FLASHBACK ****_

_Logan and Veronica enter the suite after their second round of house hunting to find Wallace, Dick, and Mac playing video games in the living room. Wallace is the first to notice the couple and he pauses the game he and Dick were playing to greet them._

**Wallace:** Hey, guys. How did everything go.

**Veronica:** Fine. Much better than last time.

**Mac:** How so?

**Logan:** Veronica didn't try to dismember me this time, so that's a plus.

**Veronica:** I didn't try to dismember you last time either.

**Logan:** Oh, so you didn't mean to slam my hand in the basement door after I made an innocent joke about the décor?

_Dick leans over to Wallace, who is watching the impending Echolls show with amusement._

**Dick:** Here we go, dude.

**Veronica:** Décor? It was a stripper pole, Logan. And the innocent joke alluded to pole dancing contests at the bitchin' parties you and Dick would be throwing down there.

**Logan:** The operative word is joke

**Veronica:** So you're saying you _wouldn't_ enjoy seeing various slightly drunk sorority girls taking turns swinging 'round the pole?

_Veronica crosses her arms and stares at Logan, waiting for an answer and daring him to lie to her. Wallace and Dick sit back, also waiting to see what Logan will say and thankful that they aren't on the hot seat. Mac is staring and the scene and taking notes on how to expertly handle being with a horny 09er guy, figuring it may come in handy someday soon. _

**Logan:** I'm not gonna lie. Drunken sorority girls would be entertaining. You, on the other hand, in some sexy little outfit and stiletto heels twisting and sliding around that pole, giving me a private show, would be so hot it would melt my skin off.

_Logan has been seductively inching closer to Veronica during his speech. Wallace and Dick both shake their heads in partial disbelief and partial awe at Logan sidestepping that potential argument. Veronica's arms are still folded over her chest, but she doesn't resist when Logan grabs her by the hips and pulls her closer nor does she stop him when he starts to nibble her neck. _

**Wallace:** Ahem. Excuse you. There are other people in the room.

_Logan tears himself away from sampling Veronica's throat to glare at his friends on the couch. _

**Logan:** So get out.

**Dick:** No way, dude. We want to hear about the houses. Plus, I live here.

_Logan gives Veronica a soft kiss on the lips and she whispers "To be continued" before they turn back to their friends._

**Wallace:** Now that the face sucking is done, we want details.

**Veronica:** Basically, we saw five more houses like the ones we saw a few days ago. Some huge and some small. Some cute and some not so much.

**Logan:** And one that we're pretty sure is haunted by John Enbom's grandfather's second wife.

**Mac:** Did any of them stick out to you?

**Veronica:** Yea. We've got it narrowed down to these three houses.

_Veronica hands Mac the papers with information on the houses that she and Logan have agreed on. Dick and Wallace lean over Mac's shoulders so they can read too._

**Mac:** What made you pick these three.

**Veronica:** Well, the first one is my favorite It has four bedrooms upstairs and an office downstairs which is awesome. The owners worked from home, and they had two computers, a separate phone line for their office phone, and a separate line for their fax machine. Plus, they're willing to leave us all of their office furniture and computer scanner for free. And it's got an apartment over the garage. Perfect for, you know, long-term unwanted guests.

_Veronica cuts her eyes at Dick as she says this._

**Logan:** The second one is my favorite. Seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, a pool and a hot tub in the back yard and a two bedroom pool house. And a finished basement with it's own bathroom.

**Wallace:** That sounds huge.

**Veronica:** It is. Too huge.

**Logan:** For the record, Mr. Mars likes this house the best too. He says it has the best security.

**Dick:** Your dad went with you?

**Veronica:** No, he made us fax him the house info and he talked to the real estate agent himself.

**Wallace:** Why am I not surprised. You Mars' are special people.

**Veronica:** Oh, it wasn't just the Mars' offering up their opinion. Trina kept texting Logan about the house she wants us to buy. She liked it because it had a sauna and a mud bath tub that she swears will be a necessity when she comes to visit.

**Mac:** Which house is that? The third one?

**Logan:** No. The house she wanted didn't make the top three list. I don't think Trina realized that anything that will prompt her to visit more was immediately rejected.

**Mac:** Then what's with the third one here?

**Veronica:** Oh, that house made the list because it's the one we had the least amount of arguments in.

**Wallace:** Fair enough. It looks nice.

**Veronica:** It is. It also has four bedrooms, but it has a den and an office downstairs. It also has a basement, but it's not finished or anything. It's guest house is attached, but it has its own entrance. And it's only got one bedroom. The backyard is huge, too.

**Wallace:** Looks like it has a pool too. And a small basketball court. That's hot. I think you guys should go with this one.

**Veronica:** Why do you....

**Dick:** What? No way. They're not picking a house based on what sport you play. They need to go with Logan's pick. The pool house looks awesome.

**Mac:** That's also the house with the Boom Boom Room in the basement. I think they should get the first house. Did you hear about that office? Plus, it's cute. It's not some huge 09er monstrosity.

**Logan:** But it...

**Wallace:** Who cares about office furniture? They can buy new Radio Shack crap. The third house is perfect. They need to buy that one.

**Dick:** Plus, I'm not living in some crappy room over the garage. How am I gonna have crazy parties in one room?

**Veronica:** You're crazy if...

**Mac:** They are not going to buy a party house for you, Dick. This is about what they need, not what you like. They need that awesome first house.

**Wallace:** All work and no play makes a boring, stupid house. The third house has both. Nice rooms inside and a basketball court and pool outside.

**Logan:** Wait a sec...

**Dick:** Yeah a pool, but no hot tub. That sucks. No sale.

_Veronica and Logan have been growing more and more annoyed with the argument their friends were having about their house. Especially since neither one of them had been able to get a word in. Veronica, having had enough, stands up and starts yelling._

**Veronica:** Enough! Everybody shut up! Will everyone who's last name is Echolls please stand up.

_Everyone was stunned silent by Veronica's outburst. Logan looks at her bemused, but stands up next to._

**Veronica:** Look at this. Only two of us. Since WE are the ones buying a house, WE are going to decide which one we buy. ALONE.

_Veronica drags Logan into their bedroom and slams the door shut. The last thing they hear before the door closes is Dick asking Mac what the hell a Boom Boom Room is._

_*** *END FLASHBACK****_

_Then there was the weird encounter with her mother. It had started out as a simple visit to Lianne's hotel room to go over the pictures that she and Mac had found and had turned into...something else._

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Veronica:** Hi, Mom. I brought pizza. I hope that's ok.

**Lianne:** Of course it is.

**Veronica:** You still like meat lover's from Luigi's, right?

**Lianne:** Absolutely. It's one of the things I miss from here.

_Silence filled the air, as neither woman knew what to say next. Veronica battled down feelings of resentment at the idea of her mother missing pizza more than her own child. Lianne berated herself for saying the wrong thing, as always._

**Veronica:** So, um, I've got some photos for you to look at. I compared the sketch you gave me to possible matches in the police database both in your town and in Phoenix. We have four possible matches. Three in Phoenix and one in Wickenburg.

**Lianne:** Wow. That was fast. How did you get the photos?

**Veronica:** Trade secret. Here are the photos.

_Lianne looks at the first two, really studying each. She gets to the third one and her eyes grow wide, either in fear or in disbelief. She points to the face on the picture._

**Lianne:** Oh my god. This is him.

**Veronica:** Are you sure? It was night time and you weren't very close to him. And you had been drinking.

**Lianne:** I know, but it's him. I was close enough to know that those are his eyes. And I wasn't drunk. I swear to you, I was sober and could see fine. That is him.

**Veronica:** Ok.

**Lianne:** So, who is he?

_Veronica pulls out some papers._

**Veronica:** Drum roll please….This fine young upstanding citizen is Paul Erickson, Jr. He's been arrested twice for shoplifting, twice for possession and once for possession with intent to sell.

_Veronica looks over the paperwork as a frown appears on her face. Lianne watches her face intently and sees the frown on her face turns to something else…doubt._

**Lianne:** Arrested for possession? The fight must've been over drugs, then.

**Veronica:** Maybe. I mean, the drug he was caught with all three times was marijuana, and you usually don't see people kill each other over that.

**Lianne:** The death could've been an accident. You know, a dealer wanted to teach some punk a lesson and it got out of hand.

**Veronica:** Maybe.

**Lianne:** What's our next step?

**Veronica:** Um, I'm gonna run a more thorough background check on Mr. Erickson, see if I can dig up any well known associates. Then, I'll take what I have to Arizona and turn it over to the police. After that, it'll be a waiting game. As soon as they let us know that Paul and whoever else he was with has been arrested, you can go back home.

**Lianne:** Oh. Sounds good.

**Veronica:** Yes. Well. I should be going.

**Lianne:** Wait! You didn't eat anything. You should stay and help me eat this pizza. You know I can't eat a whole medium by myself. We could order a Pay-per-view movie and make a night of it.

_Veronica wanted to say no and get out of there, but the hope and desperation for her to stay was rolling off of Lianne in waves._

**Veronica:** Sure. Why not. I can stay for a movie. Let me just call Logan and let him know.

_Veronica had spent the first half of the movie feeling weird and awkward. She had relaxed a little bit towards the end, but by the time she had to say goodbye and leave, things got tense again. She went stiff when her mother went to hug her goodbye and she darted out of the room as quickly as she could without appearing rude. When she got to her car, she sighed deeply and wondered if things would ever be easy between her and her mother again._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_Lastly, the hectic week had ended with the pleading phone call from Mac to accompany her to the Pi Sig party that she knew Dick was attending to find out why he has been acting so weird for the past few days. After a grueling game of "Who owes who more", Veronica agreed to go. Of course, when Logan found out she was going to a Pi Sig party, he decided to tag along and he convinced Wallace to go also. Eager for another chance to get Wallace and Nikki in the same room, Veronica then invited Nikki to join them at the party. Veronica was actually looking forward to the party until she realized that Wallace was bringing Piz out with them so he could find another girl to moon over. In Veronica's opinion, Piz finding a new girlfriend was a good idea. However, Piz occupying the same space as Logan was a bad idea. Oh well._

_Mac, Veronica and Logan had arrived at the party together and immediately spotted Nikki. Dick found the group and with a rushed wave at Mac and Veronica, grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him off. The three ladies chatted for a few seconds and were soon joined by Wallace and Piz. When Wallace and Nikki spotted each other from opposite sides of the circle they were standing in, they both frowned, then walked off in different directions with Wallace dragging Piz behind him. Although it saved Veronica from having a weird conversation with Piz, it also ruined her Wallace/Nikki plans. Dejected, Veronica and Mac flopped down on the nearest couch together and sighed, but said nothing more. When they were still sitting in silence twenty minutes later, Veronica decided she had had enough. _

**Veronica:** I can't believe I'm at a frat party. I can't believe I'm at a Pi Sig frat party. Remind me why we're here again.

**Mac:** Research.

**Veronica:** Right. We are trying to delve into the mind of a 19 year old college male. And I use the term 'mind' very loosely.

**Mac:** This is a necessary evil. We need to find out what the hell is wrong with Dick.

**Veronica:** Other than the usual, you mean.

**Mac:** Yes, other than the usual. Ever since our bonding moment on the roof, we were doing well; becoming good friends. With the exception of the whole sex issue, things were going really well. Then, all of a sudden, this.

_On cue, Dick appears in front of them both stumbling drunk._

**Dick:** It's time for the keg stand, ladies. You two interested?

**Mac:** Can't. I'd like to walk out of this house alive.

**Dick:** Party pooper. How about you, Ronnie?

**Veronica:** I'm gonna pass. I have a skirt on.

**Dick:** Don't I know it. Logan already punched some guy in the face for talking about how nice your ass was.

_With that, Dick stumbled away, looking for participants in the keg stand. Veronica groaned and dropped her head into her hands at the thought of Logan being in a fight. Mac turned to her and patted her knee to console her._

**Veronica:** I really don't want to have to bail my husband out of jail for getting in a fight at a frat party. That would really ruin my night.

**Mac:** Probably. Just look at the bright side. At least he is acknowledging you.

**Veronica:** Dick acknowledged you just now.

**Mac:** Yea, to do a keg stand. But that's all. He's made out with two different girls since we've been sitting here. And when he saw me watching him, he just stared at me with this sad look in his eye. I mean, I know we're not together and he isn't cheating on me. But still…

**Veronica:** We'll figure this out, Mac. If I have to literally knock sense into him, we'll fix whatever is wrong with him.

**Mac:** This is depressing me. Let's talk about something else.

**Veronica:** Like what?

**Mac:** Like….your house. Did you and Logan decide on a house to buy?

**Veronica:** Yea. We made an offer the same afternoon we talked with you guys. It was a pretty easy decision, actually. You know, once we got away from you guys.

**Mac:** Sorry about that, by the way.

**Veronica:** No biggie. We ended up going with house number three. It really was the best of both worlds. Not too big or small. The guest house is a nice size. Not two bedrooms, but big enough. And Dick won't have to come into the house to get to it. The backyard was what really sold it. It's got the pool, the basketball court for Wallace, the grilling area and fire pit for when we entertain. Plus, a fenced in area for when we get a dog. Oh, and the pool is child safe so no kids can fall in and accidentally drown or something. I mean, we don't know anyone with kids, but you never know. We might…have some friends with kids someday…or something.

**Mac:** That's awesome.

**Veronica:** Yea. We're both happy with it.

**Mac:** I'm gonna take a page out of your book and ask you a really really awkward, inappropriate question.

**Veronica:** (_warily_) Ok.

**Mac:** When you and Logan went in the room to, um, discuss houses, did you two do anything else?

**Veronica:** What do you mean?

**Mac:** You two didn't, um, fool around or anything, did you?

**Veronica:** Are you asking me if Logan and I had sex?

**Mac:** Sorry. I'm sorry, normally, I wouldn't ask, but I've got money riding on this.

**Veronica:** What?

**Mac:** After you yelled at us and stormed into the room, we started arguing amongst ourselves.

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Wallace:** Look what you did. You're so damn pushy.

**Dick:** Me? You were the one whining about basketball courts. And what the hell is a Boom Boom Room anyway, Mac?

_They all wince when the hear the bedroom door slam._

**Mac:** The Boom Boom Room is the stripper's den in the basement. And you were the one whining about hot tubs. You both suck. You two bickering pissed them off.

**Wallace:** Please. You were bickering too.

**Mac:** Well, then we ALL have to apologize now.

**Wallace:** Apologize for what? They should be thanking us. We just gave them the perfect excuse to go in there and be alone.

**Dick:** What?

**Wallace:** They'll probably spend like two minutes deciding on the house. They went in there for one thing and one thing only. To have sex. They wanted to finish that little show that Logan started earlier.

_Wallace picks up the video game controller that he had put down earlier and motions for Dick to do the same. _

**Mac:** You think?

**Wallace:** I give it ten minutes before the headboard starts hitting the wall.

_*** *END FLASHBACK****_

**Veronica:** You guys are ridiculous. We did NOT go in there just to have sex. You guys were getting on our nerves and we went in there to discuss things alone.

**Mac:** So you two didn't have sex?

**Veronica:** I didn't say that.

**Mac:** Damn. I can't believe this. I figured I was in the clear when we didn't hear the headboard hitting the wall like Wallace claimed we would.

**Veronica:** First of all, I want you and Wallace to stop discussing and betting on my sex life. Especially with Dick. And second of all…

**Mac:** Second of all, what?

_Veronica gets a devious smile on her face and leans in close so she can speak softly with Mac._

**Veronica:** Second of all, we weren't on the bed.

_Mac's eyes get wide with surprise and then narrow conspiratorially. _

**Mac:** Excuse me, Madame Wanton.

_Mac and Veronica share a hushed laugh, which makes Veronica warm on the inside. She realizes that this conversation with Mac is the kind of conversation she would've had with Lilly, and it makes her feel good._

**Mac:** Well, now that I've got the scoop on your house and sex life, I feel a little better.

**Veronica:** I'm glad I could be of service, Mac.

**Mac:** When are you guys going to move?

**Veronica:** I don't know. The owners accepted our offer the next morning. I think they wanted six weeks to move out, but I'm trying to speed up the process a little.

**Mac:** Why?

_****FLASHBACK****_

**Dick:** Hey guys, if you're gonna be knocking boots tonight, let me know, ok?

**Veronica:** Why? Are you actually gonna find somewhere else to go for a few hours?

**Dick:** What? Hell no. I'm gonna make some popcorn and enjoy the show from my bed. The sound is best in there. I'm going through a dry spell at the moment, so I need all the excitement I can get.

_Veronica bites back a response and takes out her cell phone from her messenger bag. She passes it over to Logan, who has to stop glaring at Dick in order to take it from her._

**Veronica:** Call the owners back. Tell them we'll throw in an extra ten grand if they can be out by the end of this month.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_At the mention of Dick's name, Mac's mood immediately deflates. Veronica notices and tries to comfort her._

**Veronica:** Don't worry, Mac. We'll figure out what's going on with him.

**Mac:** I hope so, because the whole thing is driving me crazy. It was just so…random.

**Veronica:** How do you mean?

**Mac:** I mean one day, we were cool, hanging out, having a good time. And the next day, he started avoiding me like the plague. If I texted him, I got one-word replies and if I saw him face to face, he would start acting like Neptune High Dick, not Newly Reformed Dick. When I asked him if something was bothering him, he said he was fine.

**Veronica:** Something obviously set him off to acting like this. When was the last time you remember him being normal? And by normal, I mean normal for Dick.

**Mac:** The day we all argued about your new house.

**Veronica:** Ok. That was four days ago. The next morning was when he made the lovely and eloquent 'knocking boots' comment, which is totally a 'Dick' thing to say. Did you talk to him that day?

**Mac:** I texted him that night to see if he wanted to hang out and he sent one back about being busy. I didn't give it much thought until the next morning when I saw him on campus and he blew me off like he was in a hurry or something.

**Veronica:** The only things I've ever seen Dick in a hurry for are free beer and wet t-shirt contests. So that means whatever happened to Dick happened three days ago between pissing me off and you texting him. We need to know what Dick did that day.

**Mac:** And how do we find that out? I can't get him to say more than two words to me before he runs off.

**Veronica:** I could beat it out of him. Maybe spark up the old taser?

**Mac:** How about we let that be Plan B. Let's try a less-painful tactic.

**Veronica:** (_disappointed_) Fine. If you insist on ruining my fun, we'll do the next best thing.

**Mac:** Which is what?

**Veronica:** If we can't get the information out of Dick himself, we go to the person who knows him best. I don't know if it's good or bad that the person who knows Dick best is my husband. Either way, he's our source. Let's find him, shall we?

_Across the room, Tara, Kelly and a few other girls from Beta Sigma Pi sorority, the sister sorority to the Pi Sigs, are standing around after dancing. They are watching Parker as she finally leaves the dance area and comes towards them._

**Kelly:** I swear, Parker, you're like a machine out there. I got tired after the fourth song.

**Parker:** What can I say? I love to dance.

**Tara:** Please. You like having every guy in the place drooling over you.

_Parker giggles and shrugs her shoulders._

**Parker:** That too.

_Justine, one of the other Beta Pi's who has been listening in gives Parker a questioning look._

**Justine:** It doesn't freak you out to have a whole bunch of guys staring at you? You know, since the whole rape thing?

**Parker:** Um, it used to, but I'm moving on from that. It's taken awhile, but I'm finally back to being the fun easy-going girl I was when I first got here.

**Justine:** That's good. How did you move on?

**Parker:** I had a lot of support. My roommate was great. And the guy I started dating was really sweet with me. He didn't push me to have sex with him or anything. He just let me be. He was great.

_Parker conveniently passes over the help that Veronica gave her by being so diligent in finding the rapist._

**Kelly:** So you and Logan never....

**Parker:** No. I wasn't ready at first and by the time I was, we were breaking up.

_Parker grows silent while wallowing in regret. Tara breaks her out of her stupor._

**Tara:** Speaking of that boyfriend, he's here, you know? I saw him earlier.

_Before Parker and Tara can talk more about the Logan spotting, Kelly spots two guys eying them. She smiles at them, then turns to alert Parker and Tara._

**Kelly:** Guys, don't look now, but we're being watched.

_Tara quickly forgets all about Logan and Parker to seek out the potential hook-up for the night. She joins Kelly in smiling at the two guys._

**Parker:** Who are they?

**Tara:** The blond on the left is Zack. He's a Pi Sig. We've been flirting back and forth since school started. Tonight might be his lucky night. I don't know the other one though.

**Kelly:** That's his friend, Adam. He's not a brother, but he's close with a couple of them.

**Parker:** He's cute. Really cute.

**Kelly:** I hear the feeling is mutual. He was asking Zack about you while you were dancing.

**Tara:** Hmm. Maybe it's Adam's lucky night too.

**Kelly:** I guess we'll see soon enough. They're coming over here.

_The girls smile as the cute guys approach them. _

**Zack:** Tara. How are you? Looking sexy as always, I see.

**Tara:** I try.

**Zack:** You succeed. I was about to bail because I was bored. But now that I've found you, I think I'll stick around for a little while.

**Kelly:** Does that mean your friend is gonna stick around too?

**Zack:** That's up to him, I guess. Ladies, this is my friend Adam.

**Tara:** Hi Adam. My name's Tara and these are my friends Kelly and Parker.

_Adam greets all three girls and the five coeds start chatting. Tara and Zack's flirting is off the charts while Adam chats with Parker and Kelly both. He is slyly checking out Parker as they talk though. Something nearby catches Adam's eye and he taps Zack's shoulder to get his attention._

**Adam:** Who is that?

_Everyone turns to find out who he is referring to and see Mac and Veronica on their search to find Logan in his eyesight. Parker and Tara roll their eyes, but it goes unnoticed by both guys who are still watching Veronica and Mac._

**Zack:** Which one?

**Adam:** The hot blond in the short skirt. Is she in the sorority? I've seen her a few times around campus.

**Zack:** That's Veronica Mars. She's like some spy or P.I. or something.

**Tara:** Definitely NOT Beta Pi material. And how do you know Veronica, Zack?

**Zack:** Every Pi Sig knows Veronica. Because of the sex tape. Plus she almost got the fraternity shut down two years ago when the campus rapist first started using our parties as his playground. She wasn't even a student here then.

**Adam:** That sucks. Did you say sex tape?

**Tara:** (_ignoring Adam_) She's like a jinx for fraternities and sororities or something.

**Zack:** I wouldn't say that. She got us off the hook when the campus Femi-nazis were trying to pin the rapes on us last year. I mean, she made us pay double to help us, but that's because she hates Chip. She's actually pretty cool.

_Justine chimes back into the conversation again._

**Justine:** Are you guys talking about Veronica?

**Zack:** Yea. You know her?

**Justine:** We had the same Criminology class last year. Some people thought she was snobby, but she wasn't. She just knew her stuff.

**Adam:** Wait, is she the one who busted that T.A. who killed the dean? I heard about that.

**Justine:** Yea. She's also the one who busted those rich kids who were making fake student cards and loading fake money on it.

**Adam:** So, she's that hot, smart and a super spy? Damn.

**Zack:** Go for it, bro

_Parker gasps and looks offended and Tara glares at Zack ._

**Adam:** I do believe I will. Excuse me, ladies. I'd like to go introduce myself to my future wife.

**Kelly:** You could, but I think her current husband will have a problem with that.

**Adam:** She's married?

**Tara:** Yup.

**Zack:** Oh. That sucks. Sorry, Adam.

**Adam:** Sorry for what? I've never let a little thing like a wedding ring stop me before.

**Zack:** You've never hooked up with a married chick before.

**Adam:** Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there. Later.

_Adam walks off towards where Veronica and Mac have just disappeared to._

**Zack:** Maybe I should go with him. Just in case her husband is a football player or something. I'll find you later, Tara. Bye Parker and Kelly.

_Zack takes off after Adam, leaving an annoyed Tara and a seething Parker behind. Parker had already been irritated when Adam stopped flirting with her to listen to how 'cool' Veronica is. Now, she is livid that he actually left to pursue her. Parker is really starting to hate Veronica Mars._

**Parker:** Did that seriously just happen?

**Kelly:** I'm afraid so. But take comfort in the fact that Adam will be shot down and possibly beaten up by the end of the night.

_Parker ignores Kelly's words and turns to Tara._

**Parker:** Am I crazy? Seriously, what does Veronica Mars have that I don't have? I mean, sure, she's pretty. But compared to me, she's got the body of a thirteen year old. And I'm way nicer and more fun. And less scary.

**Tara:** She's got nothing on you, Parker.

**Parker:** Adam sure thinks she does.

**Tara:** Who cares what he thinks? All you need to care about is one man's opinion. And he just happens to be standing right over there.

_Tara turns Parker and points to where Logan has just broken through the crowd with Dick and a couple of other Pi Sigs. Veronica, having gone in the opposite direction moments earlier, is no where in sight._

**Tara:** Now's your chance, girl. You're not gonna let Veronica Mars get all the guys, are you?

**Kelly:** Tara, are you still on that kick? You two need to stop, now. They're married.

**Parker:** No, Kelly. Tara's right. This is my chance. Veronica can have Adam. I'll take Logan.

_Parker fixes her sultriest smile on her face and saunters over to where Logan is. _

_On the Deck in the back of the house, Wallace is chatting when he hears a guy and a girl in a heated but hushed argument. When he identifies the female's voice as Nikki's, he frowns and shakes his head. A few seconds later, it registers in his mind that Nikki's words are angry, but laced with fear. He leans a little to the left to listen in._

**Nikki:** We are not having this conversation. Not now. Not ever. Now let go of me, Rob.

**Rob:** I'll let go when I feel like it.

**Nikki:** No, you'll let go now. Ow. You're hurting me.

_Wallace turns in the direction of the voices and sees Nikki backed up against a wall with a guy, whose name is apparently Rob, squeezing her arm. He walks over to them and sees Nikki wincing in pain as she unsuccessfully tries to pry Rob's hand off of her arm._

**Rob:** Why do you always have to be such a frigid BITCH?

**Wallace:** Whoa. That's no way to talk to a lady, is it?

_Nikki looks up and Rob turns his raged gaze on Wallace, but doesn't let go of Nikki's arm._

**Rob:** Mind your business. No one's talking to you.

**Wallace:** Sorry, bro. Can't do that. I'm gonna need you to let go of her arm and walk away. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now. Why don't you go relax somewhere, maybe sober up a little bit and try again later.

_Wallace moves a little closer to Nikki, but keeps his eyes on Rob the entire time._

**Rob:** I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is between me and her.

**Wallace:** Wrong again. I'm gonna ask you one more time to let go of her and walk away.

_Rob lets go of Nikki's arm so he can fully face Wallace. Wallace pivots his body slightly and wedges himself in between Rob and Nikki, which forces Rob back a few steps. After Rob steps back, he sneers at Wallace, who is about 3" shorter than him._

**Rob:** What are you gonna do if I don't?

**Wallace:** We could step outside and you can find out. Don't let the height fool you. I've faced off against much worse than you and won.

_Wallace and Rob have a stare off but Wallace doesn't back down. Rob looks back at Nikki, then at Wallace again and backs off a little._

**Rob:** She's not worth it. Trust me.

_With that, he turns and walks off. Behind Wallace, Nikki lets out the breath she's been holding since Wallace first walked over and intervened. When Wallace finally turns to face her, she is rubbing her arm where Rob's fingers had left bruises. She looks shy and a little ashamed, which is totally different from the first time Wallace met her. They walk back inside together._

**Wallace:** Are you ok?

**Nikki:** Uh, yea. I'm ok.

**Wallace:** Good.

**Nikki:** (_after a slight pause_) I don't really know what to say, except thanks. Really.

**Wallace:** It's no problem. Do you want me to walk you to your car or something?

**Nikki:** No. I came with my roommate. She's still around here, somewhere. I'll be fine.

**Wallace:** Ok.

_Wallace turns to leave, but Nikki puts her hand on his arm to stop him. He turns back around to face her again._

**Nikki:** Really, Wallace. Thanks for that. I know you don't like me, but you helped me anyway and I really appreciate it.

**Wallace:** I don't know you enough not to like you. True, we got off to a bad start. But no man has the right to put his hands on a lady. If my mom, hell, if Veronica had found out that I stood by and watched that, they would've had a field day kicking my ass.

**Nikki:** (_smiling_) Well, whatever the reason, I appreciate it.

**Wallace:** _(returning the smile_) You're welcome. So, was that your ex or something?

**Nikki:** Yea. Ironically, we broke up because he tends to get angry and a little violent when he drinks. But thanks, again. How can I return the favor?

**Wallace:** Really, it wasn't a problem.

**Nikki:** Are you sure? Come on, there has to be something I can do. Oh, I know. I'm an excellent wingman.

**Wallace:** You want to be my wingman?

**Nikki:** Sure. I'm sure you have your eye on some unsuspecting female tonight. I can help you.

**Wallace:** I don't know. You might hinder my game instead of making it better?

**Nikki:** (_offended_) Are you kidding me? Pick a girl in here that you want to talk to. Any girl. Well, not any girl. One without a boyfriend. Ten bucks says I can get you her phone number.

**Wallace:** You're on.

_Wallace and Nikki survey the room and Wallace spots a cute chocolate skinned girl with hazel eyes that he had been talking to earlier in the evening standing by the make-shift bar. At the time, Piz had been with him and was yapping nonstop, so she had wandered off before Wallace could really talk to her. He remembered her name was Janelle and he points her out to Nikki. She narrows her eyes in Janelle's direction and snorts. _

**Nikki:** Please. Easy as pie. Come over there in three minutes.

_With no other instructions, she walks away from Wallace towards Janelle. Wallace watches the scene with amusement from afar, trying to read the girls' lips. After three minutes passes, he walks over to them._

**Nikki:** There he is. Wallace, I was just talking about you.

**Wallace:** You were?

**Nikki:** Yea. I was just telling my friend, Janelle, here, how amazing you were with Rob, wasn't I?

**Janelle:** Yea. She said you got him to back down and walk away. That's pretty brave taking on a 6'1" wrestler just to help out a stranger.

_Nikki winks at Wallace slyly so Janelle doesn't see. _

**Wallace:** It's like I told Janelle, my mother raised me to protect women, no matter who they are. I just wish I had gotten there sooner.

**Janelle:** That is so sweet. There are so few gentlemen left in the world, I'm glad to say I know one of them.

_A new song starts playing over the radio._

**Nikki:** I love this song! I think we should dance to it. What do you two say?

**Wallace:** I'm always willing to ready to shake my groove thing.

_Wallace demonstrates by doing a quick spin around, which causes both Nikki and Janelle laugh. _

**Janelle:** I guess I can shake me groove thing too. Shall we?

_Wallace and Janelle start walking towards the dance area but stoop when they notice Nikki isn't following them._

**Nikki:** Go ahead. I'll join you when I finish my drink.

_Janelle shrugs and starts back towards the dance floor. Wallace winks back at Nikki and follows Janelle. Nikki pats herself on the back for a job well done. _

_On the other side of the house, Veronica and Mac are frustrated because they still can't find Logan. They are done with the entire evening. Since they have a plan to find out what's going on with Dick, they both decide it's time to go home. As soon as they find Logan, of course. Veronica spots him but before they reach him, they are intercepted by Adam and Zack. It takes awhile, but after a few flashes of her ring and a reminder to Zack of how unfriendly she can be when provoked, Veronica successfully shakes off Adam's advances. Mac lets out a triumphant holler when she spots Logan again across the room in a group of guys and Parker. But once again, before she and Veronica can go over, they are stopped by Piz. _

**Piz:** Hey, ladies. Are you two having a good time?

**Veronica:** Not really. But, do we ever have fun at these things?

**Mac:** We're never supposed to. Last time was to catch a rapist. This time is to catch a moron.

**Piz:** I figured there was a special reason why you two were here. You're not really the party type.

**Veronica:** Us? Not party girls? Nonsense. I'm wearing my 'I Heart Drunken Groping by Random Strangers' t-shirt. Of course, you can't see it because it's under my jacket.

**Mac:** What happened to your 'Frat Boys With Peter Pan Syndrome Make The Best Lovers' shirt?

**Veronica:** It's in the wash.

_Piz chuckles at Veronica and Mac's exchange, then just stares smiling at Veronica. _

**Mac:** Well, I hate to miss the riveting conversation, but I'm gonna go grab Logan before he disappears on us again.

_Mac slides away before Veronica can stop her. She inwardly curses the day Mac was born, then turns back to Piz._

**Veronica:** I should probably go with her. We need to Logan so we can get out of here.

**Piz:** I won't hold you up. I just wanted to apologize. For that comment in the lunch room.

**Veronica:** Oh, ok.

**Piz:** I know it was totally inappropriate and wrong. I swear, I never meant to say that out loud. I just meant to think it. Damn. Now you're wondering why I think about you naked. I don't. Not a lot, anyway.

_Piz sees the discomfort on Veronica's face and realizes that he's babbling and making things worse._

**Piz:** I just want to say that I'm sorry for the comment. I didn't mean to disrespect you or Logan in any way.

**Veronica:** Thank you, Piz. I appreciate the apology. I'm make sure I pass it on to Logan.

**Piz:** Thanks.

_Logan's head is pounding and he is resisting the urge throw his best friend out of one of the second story windows of the house. He has spent the last 15 minutes trying to convince Dick that lighting firecrackers in honor of the approaching Labor Day is a bad idea. When he was satisfied that Dick had given up on the idea, he stood back while he and a couple of other guys made asses of themselves to impress any and every female near them. When he noticed Parker walking towards the group, he wondered what the guys would do to get her attention. As it turned out, it wouldn't have mattered. Parker walked passed all the other guys and made a beeline for him. _

**Parker:** Logan! What are you doing here? Thinking about pledging, maybe?

**Logan:** Nah. It's not my thing. I'm just here to babysit.

_Logan gestures over to Dick and his friends still behaving like asses and it makes Parker giggle. She puts her hand on his arm and starts rubbing affectionately._

**Parker:** How about we get away from the jackasses for awhile. Wanna dance? I love this song?

_Parker's hand runs down his arm and grabs a hold of his hand. Logan is about to respond when Mac appears beside him. He silently thanks Mac for the interruption and drops Parker's hand._

**Mac:** There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you.

**Logan:** We?

**Mac:** Me and Veronica. We're ready to go home.

**Logan:** Oh, ok.

**Parker:** Wait, you can't leave. We haven't danced yet.

_Parker turns to Mac_

**Parker:** We're just gonna dance to a couple songs and then he's all yours.

_Parker goes to tug on Logan's hand again. Mac looks at Parker bemused, then turns back to Logan who hasn't acknowledged that Parker said anything._

**Logan:** Where is Veronica, anyway?

**Mac:** Over there. We were coming to get you but she got stopped by Piz.

**Logan:** Piz? You're right. It's time to go. Let's go get Veronica. Later, Parker.

_Logan dismisses Parker without so much as a backwards glance to follow Mac over to where Veronica is. Tara was watching from where she was standing and as soon as she sees Mac and Logan walk off, she comes over to Parker._

**Tara:** What happened?

**Parker:** Nothing. My roommate stopped us before anything could happen.

**Tara:** But something was about to?

**Parker:** I think so. You know what this means, don' you? It's on

_Piz is coming to the end of his babbling apology when Veronica sees Mac and Logan on their way to her. Wanting to avoid any kind of conversation between Logan and Piz, Veronica quickly ends the conversation and meets Mac and Logan in the middle. Logan gives a quick glance over Veronica's head at Piz, then focuses on her._

**Logan:** Everything ok?

**Veronica:** Yea. He just wanted to apologize for the other day in the cafeteria.

**Logan:** Ok. Mac said you're ready to go.

**Veronica:** I was ready when I walked in the door. But if you want to hang out a little more, I can take Wallace's car or something.

**Logan:** No, I'm ready to go too. I think marriage has made me old. I can't party like I used to.

**Veronica:** Very funny. Let's get out of here, gramps. We can have our own party for two at home.

**Mac:** Uh, guys. I'm still here.

**Veronica:** Consider it insider knowledge for your next bet with Wallace.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** You don't want to know. Trust me. Let's go. Let me just say good-bye to Nikki. She's over at the bar.

_The trio walk over to the bar where Nikki is sitting and watching Wallace and Janelle dance with a smile on her face._

**Veronica:** What are you smiling at?

**Nikki:** Hey, Veronica. I'm just thinking about what I want to buy with the ten bucks I just won in a bet. Are you guys heading out?

**Veronica:** Yea. I'm done for the night.

_Logan clears his throat._

**Veronica:** Sorry. I'm done with _this_ party for the night. I just wanted to say bye.

**Nikki:** I'm actually done for the night too. I was about to head back to my dorm, but my roommate, who is also my ride, asked me to find somewhere else to crash tonight. Apparently, she met Mr. Right at this shindig. You guys wouldn't happen to know of anyone who's got an empty bed, do you?

**Veronica:** Um, no, but you can crash on our couch if you want.

**Nikki:** Really?

**Veronica:** Sure. It's comfy

**Nikki:** Cool.

_As the four of them left the party, Nikki winked at Wallace as she passed he and Janelle. _

_Logan and Veronica dropped Mac off at her dorm before heading over to the Grande. They got Nikki settled on the couch, then made their way into their room for the night. With Nikki on the couch, they opted to have their party in the shower and afterwards, they lay in bed just enjoying some peace together after such a long week. They are lying down facing each other. Veronica is wearing a t-shirt and panties and Logan is wearing boxers. Logan's hand is under Veronica's shirt caressing her side._

**Logan:** So, did you accomplish what you wanted to accomplish at the party tonight?

**Veronica:** Not really. Mac wanted to go to find out what's going on with Dick. You don't have any idea what's up with him, do you?

**Logan:** Not really, but I have noticed he's been acting a little off lately.

**Veronica:** How long has he been acting weird?

**Logan:** I don't know. A few days, I guess.

**Veronica:** Mac and I think we narrowed it down to three days ago. You know, when he asked us about if we were gonna have sex that night. That night was the first time he was acting funny with Mac. Whatever's going on with him started that day.

**Logan:** Three days ago?

**Veronica:** Yea. Do you have any idea what it could be?

**Logan:** I don't know. It's not like Dick checks in with me or anything. I don't know what he did today, let alone three days ago. Unless...

**Veronica:** Unless what?

**Logan:** Oh no. I think I know what it is.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Three days ago was the first time he's visited Big Dick since he was sent to prison. Big Dick turned himself in over the summer and the trial took weeks. They didn't do the sentencing thing until the beginning of this month.

**Veronica:** So then Big Dick is behind whatever's going on with Dick?

**Logan:** If I had to guess, I'd say yea.

**Veronica:** Well, at least we know.

**Logan:** What should we do?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I'll have to think about it after I settle all this stuff with my mom.

**Logan:** Oh yea. We never got a chance to talk about that. How did everything go?

**Veronica:** Honestly? It was weird. It wasn't as bad as when she first came back, but it was still uncomfortable. She seems like she's really trying to reconnect with me, though.

**Logan:** How do you feel about that?

**Veronica:** I don't know.

**Logan:** What about her case? How are things with that?

**Veronica:** Well, she identified the guy.

**Logan:** Really?

**Veronica:** Yea. She was pretty sure of herslef.

**Logan:** What's the next step?

**Veronica:** Um, to go to Arizona and turn the info over to the police.

**Logan:** Do you think we need to really go to Arizona to do that? Couldn't we just fax the stuff?

**Veronica:** I guess we could. But after my experience with small town police, I'd rather do it in person. And as long as we get everything done and get mom out of town before my dad gets back on Monday, we should be fine.

**Logan:** If you're sure that's the best thing to do, I'm with you. When did you want to leave?

**Veronica:** I was thinking maybe this weekend, since it's Labor Day weekend and all. I figure, we can blow off classes on Friday and have a nice four day weekend. What do you think?

**Logan:** I think we can arrange that. Maybe we can even bring Wallace, Dick and Mac along. Make it a group road trip.

**Veronica:** I think that'll be fun.

**Logan:** Me too. We can start planning for it in the morning. Right now, I've got other things on my mind.

_Logan moves his hand from Veronica's side and hooks into the waistband of her panties and starts to tug them downward._

**Veronica:** Logan! We can't. We have company.

**Logan:** I guess you'd better keep it down, than.

_He leans in to kiss her and before she knows it, their clothes are on the floor and she is muffling her moans with her pillow._

_At the Extended Stay at the edge of town, Lianne is still awake and on the phone._

**Lianne:** I think things are going nicely. She brought some photos over today and had me I.D. The guy. She actually had one of the right guy, too.

_Listening_

**Lianne:** I don't know how she got them. The point is, she did. She said the next step was going to Arizona to hand over the stuff to the police. My guess is she'll go sometime this weekend. Apparently, Hearst has a long weekend for Labor Day.

_Listening_

**Lianne:** I don't know when it started. You're the Alumni, not me.

_Listening_

**Lianne:** Listen, I've got a headache and I'm really not in the mood to hear a "back in my day" speech. I just wanted to let you know that things are a little ahead of schedule so be ready.

_Listening_

**Lianne:** Good. Remember, she can't find out about this. I've just started getting my daughter back and I'm not going to lose her again over this.

_Listening_

**Lianne:** Ok. Good luck.

**A/N**: ** I don't know anything about fraternities and sororities, but I'm pretty sure Beta Sigma Pi isn't a real sorority. At least I hope it's not.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 11311

A/N.

So...I know, my name is mud. I totally dropped the ball on my story. It's not because I had no intention of finishing. It's just that life got in the way. I work full time and I go to school part time...and a whole lot of other crap. But, I haven't forgotten the story. And I WILL be updating it...soon. Thank you to anyone who is still interested and a special thanks to **sydlexi2** and **Barbie-almost** who messaged me so I can get my butt in gear.

As a slight peace offering, here's a quick peek at what you will be seeing in the coming chapters:

A Logan/Veronica discussion about the future

Parker's plan set in motion

A road trip to Arizona to wrap up Lianne's case with...unexpected results

Veronica/Dick bonding

Mac/Dick issues

More Nikki

Veronica/Wallace and Operation Parent Trap

Logan's birthday—Has anyone's birthday on this show gone as planned?

The return of Keith

More Veronica/Lianne moments

And for a special treat, I've included a scene that I wrote last year when I first started writing the story. It will end up in it's own chapter, but it's far off in the future of Mothers and Daughters. Read only if you want to see how my crazy mind works and only if YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS. There aren't specific spoilers, but the scene does give you an idea of where the characters may end up later on in the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

SPOILIN' SCENE AHEAD.

**THANKSGIVING, MARS STYLE**

**What: Dinner where discussion about Thanksgiving is sparked**

**Where: At the Echolls household **

**When: In the near future**

**Veronica:** Great. Another year where the women do all the work and the guys spend the afternoon watching football. The best part is when at least one of the lazy testosterone holders manages to complain about the food. Four years ago, Dad thought the turkey was too dry. And two years ago, Wallace whined for 45 minutes about how you guys had corn muffins instead of rolls.

**Keith:** I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but no amount of gravy could cover up how dry that bird was.

**Wallace:** And having two bread options is tradition.

**Dick:** I prefer crescent rolls myself. So if you could swing that, Mrs. Wallace's Mom, that'd be awesome.

**Veronica:** Hey, it wasn't my fault. It was our first year in the apartment with the new stove.

**Alicia:** And having two bread choices is a privilege, not a right. And we're not having three bread choices this year. It's not happening.

**Logan:** Honey, I don't think you can keep blaming the stove when you screw up a meal. You blamed the stove when you burned that lasagna last week. That excuse only goes so far. Unless you think the Maytag Man has it out for you, I think you need to just accept that the problem is you.

**Wallace:** Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. How hard would it actually be to whip up a few rolls for a brotha. They can be crescent rolls. I'm not that picky.

**Keith:** The oven's already on and everything.

**Dick:** I think it's a chick thing. They like to make things seem way harder than they actually are.

**Logan:** (_mocking offense_) Are you accusing the little women of being over-dramatic? How dare you?

_Alicia and Veronica both slowly turn towards the men with matching "Oh no they didn't" looks on their faces. Even Mac, who had opted to stay out of the amusing fight looked at them with a mixture of offense and pity. Offense because of the chick comment her almost-boyfriend threw in and pity because if the looks they were getting from Veronica and Alicia were any indication, the guys were in for it._

**Alicia:** Chicks, Richard? Little women, Logan?

**Veronica:** If you big, strapping men think it's so simple for us little women to just whip up an entire thanksgiving meal, why don't you four do it this year?

**Wallace:** Uh, what?

**Alicia:** That sounds like a great idea, Veronica. You four can prepare the food and the ladies and I will lounge around in sweats and watch television all day. I'm thinking Jane Austen movie marathon?

**Veronica:** And if we run out of those, we can just turn the t.v. to Lifetime and watch that.

**Mac:** Veronica, we don't even watch Lifetime T.V. now.

**Veronica:** We will next Thursday. It's the principle of the matter. It's what all over-dramatic, whiny chicks do.

**Mac:** Well, I have to put in an appearance at two other dinners, but I'm down for a chickfest.

**Keith:** You two can't be serious.

**Alicia:** Oh, we're very serious. Veronica, Mac, and I are on strike this year. Dinner is on you fellas. And there better be a dinner on the table. No takeout, no going out, and no caterers. I expect there to be a turkey, appropriate side dishes, and enough bread to make a diabetic weep on that table by six p.m. next Thursday or there will be hell to pay.

**Guys are alone later, discussing what happened**

**Dick:** Your mom's not gonna, like, ground me is she?

**Wallace:** And do what? Send you to your pool house? Get a grip, Dick.

**Dick:** I'm not kidding. That was major scary.

**Wallace:** Try growing up with that. Anytime she said "Wallace Anthony Fennel" with that vein popping out of her forehead, I ran and hid.

**Dick:** That's how I felt when she called me Richard. The last person to call me Richard like that was my Nanny. I threw a vase at Beav and it broke. She put me over her knee and paddled me.

**Logan:** Is that when your obsession with spanking started?

**Dick:** Helga was hot.

**Logan:** I wondered why you kept breaking your mom's stuff that summer. She had to replace her entire china cabinet.

_Dick smiles a creepy, pervy smile._

**Dick:** Those were the good old days.


	8. Chapter 6: On the Road Again

**A/N: FINALLY after all this time, Mothers and Daughters is BACK. Not a lousy Author's note, but an actual chapter. YAYYY. Not my absolute best, but I wanted to get the story going again and this chapter was really giving me a hard time. I hope you enjoy. As before, I own none of Veronica Mars.**

**Per your request, a Summary:**

_Veronica and the gang are back for year two of college. Veronica and Logan drukenly got married after the Logan/Gory showdown, but decided to stay married. Logan went with Veronica to Virginia. They are in the process of househunting._

_Also over the summer, Mac and Dick bonded over their conflicted feelings about Cassidy, leading to a couple of hook-ups. Dick has been pursuing Mac for a relationship, but has suddenly done a 180 and backed off. Mac is confused as to why and has enlisted Veronica's help._

_Veronica has apparently been bitten by the love bug and decided to set Wallace up with a girl from Hearst who she met over the summer while interning. Nikki (the girl) and Wallace had a very rough start but later forged the beginnings of a friendship after Wallace came to her rescue at a party. Veronica and Wallace are also working together to get their parents back together._

_Parker, now regretting her break up with Logan, is upset that Veronica and Logan are back together. Her friend, Tara, has been convincing her to try to win Logan back. At first, Parker was unsure if she should, but as her anger and jealousy of Veronica grew, so did her resolve to get Logan back._

_Lianne popped back up in town asking for Veronica's help. She witnessed a beating and possible murder in Arizona where she has been living. Veronica agreed to help her and is trying to wrap the case up before Keith, who has been out of town wrapping up his own cases before taking over as sheriff again, comes back._

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 6: On the Road Again**

_The morning after the frat party, Veronica got right to work on assembling the group for the trip. Since the police business would take all of 30 minutes AND they were making a weekend trip of the ordeal, she thought she'd invite Nikki. Give Nikki and Wallace more time together. She started while they were eating breakfast from room service. _

**Veronica:** Hey, Nikki. Got any plans for Labor Day?

**Nikki:** Oh yea. I plan on stopping at the first outdoor grill with meat on it that I find and eating until I pass out.

**Veronica:** That sounds dangerous.

**Nikki:** I'm counting on a kind stranger to drag my comatose body off to the side somewhere to sleep off my food coma in peace.

**Veronica:** I've got a better idea. Why don't you come with me and Logan on a last minute trip to Arizona. It'll be fun.

**Nikki:** I don't know. I was really looking forward to mountains of potato salad and baked beans.

**Veronica:** How about I buy you all the beef and beans your heart desires. I'll even make sure you're near a bed when you pass out to sweeten the deal.

**Nikki:** Why are you going to Arizona?

**Veronica:** It's for a case.

**Nikki:** Ooh. An infamous 'case'. We won't be doing anything illegal, will we?

**Veronica:** WE won't, no. Please?

_Nikki pretends to think about it._

**Nikki:** Who am I kidding. Of course I'll come. And I'll keep my lips sealed about any less than legal activities. You had me at 'beef and beans'. Plus, I've been wanting to be apart of a Veronica Mars Case since you told me about that time you had to dress up like a japanime hooker to catch the bad guy.

**Veronica:** Of all the stories I told you over the summer, that's what stuck?

**Nikki:** Come on. Bad ass chick incognito to bring down The Man? That's right up my alley. Of course that stuck.

**Veronica:** I thought your after-graduation plans included working _for_ the man.

**Nikki:** Yea, but until then, I'm all about rebellion.

**Veronica: **Well, if it gets you to come, I don't care. Finish eating while I run in and get changed so I drop you off at your dorm.

_That was easier than Veronica thought it would be. Getting Wallace and Mac on board was even easier. All it took to get Mac to agree was the reminder that spending Labor Day in Arizona meant not having to spend it in Neptune with her parents. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening_

**Logan:** Hey. How did everything go?

**Veronica:** Absolutely perfect, like I knew they would.

**Logan: **Nikki's going?

**Veronica: **Yup. Apparently, she's dying to be a part of one of my "infamous cases"

**Logan:** And Wallace?

**Veronica:** He was an even easier sell than Nikki. The only thing that would've put a hitch in my plans was his mom. But according to Wallace, she's out of town until Monday. She left some note about wanting to enjoy her last weekend before Daryl gets back from her parents' house. Either way, he's in. What about Dick?

**Logan:** Per your demand and under the promise of free beer, Dick is coming.

**Veronica:** Perfect. Mac is too. Maybe now we'll be able to undo whatever Dick Sr. did during their visit.

**Logan:** Are you sure you want to get in the middle of that? You're already gonna have your hands full with your mom's case and playing matchmaker for Wallace and Nikki. Don't you think trying to fix Dick is a little too much?

**Veronica:** Nope. But if it is, that's what I have you for.

**Logan:** Oh, no you don't. I did my part already. I got Dick to come. The rest, my dear, is up to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With plans all set for the trip to Arizona, the week, which was dreadfully uneventful, seemed to drag on for Veronica. She was pretty eager to get on the road. Finally, Thursday night arrived. Everyone planned on crashing at the suite that night so they could head out to Arizona first thing in the morning. Logan and Veronica were in their room packing for the trip and in the midst of a serious argument._

**Logan:** No

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** NO!

**Veronica:** (_warning tone_) Logan..

**Logan:** I'm not afraid of you. I'm bigger than you. No.

**Veronica:** (_seductive, flirtatious tone_) Logan...

**Logan:** We just had sex two hours ago, so I'm immune to your feminine wiles. It's still no.

**Veronica:** (_whining_) Logan...

**Logan:** It's not gonna happen. There is no way in hell I am going to rent and drive a minivan.

**Veronica:** How else are all six of us going to get to Arizona? We can't fit in either of our SUV's.

**Logan:** Then we'll take two.

**Veronica:** We can't. It's a miracle that Nikki could come with us and the car ride is the perfect time for her and Wallace to bond.

**Logan:** You're still on that kick?

_Veronica glares at Logan in response. He shakes his head and lets it go._

**Logan:** Fine. If you're determined to interfere, just make them ride in the same car.

**Veronica:** I can't MAKE them.

**Logan:** You, Veronica Mars Echolls, P.I. Extraordinaire, can't make someone do something? Rubbish.

**Veronica:** No, smartass. I meant I can't make them because it would be too obvious.

**Logan:** Right, because you've been so subtle up 'til now. Look, it doesn't have to be obvious. You and I will ride in my truck and Wallace and Nikki will ride in yours.

**Veronica:** And Dick and Mac?

**Logan:** One will ride with us and one will ride with them.

**Veronica:** We'll take Mac.

**Logan:** Are you sure that's a good idea? Dick in the car while Wallace and Nikki bond? He'll block Wallace's play just because he's Dick. Mac at least would help Wallace.

**Veronica:** But that means I'd be stuck with Dick. In a small space. For hours. That's an even worse idea. We could take Dick AND Mac. At least then she'd be a buffer.

**Logan:** That just screams 'set up'. Besides, I don't think Dick would go for it. He wants to be in an enclosed space with Mac even less than he wants to be in one with you. Face it, babe. You're just gonna have to take one for the team.

**Veronica:** Ugh. Ok. How about you take Mac and Dick in your truck and I'll take Wallace and Nikki in mine.

**Logan:** But then we won't be able to drive together.

**Veronica:** I'll make it up to you later. I'll hold your hand over the center console the whole time we're in Arizona.

**Logan:** (_in a deadpan voice_) You sexy thang, you.

**Veronica:** Yea yea yea. Now, on to sleeping arrangements.

**Logan:** I'm NOT sharing a room with Mac and Dick.

**Veronica:** Fine, you can take Wallace and Nikki.

**Logan:** Veronica...

**Veronica:** I'm kidding, geesh. I've already already reserved the room. I've got a two bedroom suite at Extended Stay.

**Logan:** _(in disgust)_ Extended Stay? No. Never. Cancel it. I've already rented us a vacation house.

**Veronica:** A vacation house?

**Logan:** Yea. A vacation rental.

**Veronica:** Because tons of people are itching to spend their vacation in Arizona?

**Logan:** You'd be surprised. We've got a four bedroom/three bathroom house with a deck and a pool. We ARE going to have a Labor Day barbeque, right?

**Veronica:** I guess so.

**Logan:** Perfect. There's a master bedroom with a king size bed—ours. Another bedroom with a queen size bed. You know, in case Dick and Mac or Wallace and Nikki actually hook up and want to go a couple of rounds.

**Veronica:** Gross

**Logan:** And the other two rooms have full size beds. And in the event that no one but us gets laid or wants to share a bed, there's a sofa bed in the living room.

**Veronica:** Exactly how much is this house costing us for the weekend?

**Logan:** I don't remember. I'll check the credit card statement when we get back.

**Veronica:** You frivolous rich bastard.

**Logan:** Guilty. Now everything is settled. Think we have time for a quickie before everyone gets here?

_Before Veronica can respond, Logan yanks her shirt over her head and throws it across the room. Her bra gets the same treatment. As he sticking his tongue out to lick one of her nipples, someone knocks on the door of the suite. Veronica gasps and tries to pull away from Logan. Logan yanks her back._

**Logan:** Ignore that. It's probably just the wind.

**Veronica:** In the hallway?

**Logan:** Sure.

**Veronica:** Logan, get the door.

_Logan swears under his breath as Veronica pushes him back and goes to retrieve her shirt. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T_he next morning, the gang was on the road. There were minor grumblings about the car arrangements, but everyone went where they were told. They arrived at their house in Arizona a few hours later. Veronica, eager to get the business part of her trip started and over with, immediately put everyone to task. She, Wallace and Logan would go to the police station while Mac, Dick and Nikki went to the grocery story to stock the house up on food and beverages. Veronica hands Mac her keys._

**Veronica:** Remember, keep your hands on 10 and 2. And no loud music. And Dick, try to keep the jack assery to a minimum.

**Dick:** I make no promises.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and she and her two guys make their way to Logan's Range Rover. Once they arrive at the police station, Veronica tries to get Logan and Wallace to wait in the car. Her reasoning was, the fewer faces associated with this mess, the better. Logan fought her tooth and nail and insisted on going inside. Wallace, taking pity on her, agrees to wait in the car but tells Logan to text him 911 if they need him. Logan and Veronica walk into the police station and are greeted by a plain looking woman. Veronica looks at the nameplate in front of her._

**Veronica:** Excuse me, Judy? Is Lieutenant Marcus Sloan in?

**Judy:** I believe so. Is he expecting you?

**Veronica:** No he's not.

**Judy:** Ok, may I tell him your name?

**Veronica:** Sure. Veronica Jones. It's about some information on a case he's working on.

**Judy:** Of course.

_The receptionist leaves and Veronica and Logan take a seat to wait._

**Logan:** Veronica Jones?

**Veronica:** I don't know how my mom's been living these past few years. I didn't want my last name to raise any red flags. Besides, it was the only fake ID I brought with me.

_The receptionist returns_

**Judy:** Lieutenant Sloan is ready to see you. Right this way.

_Veronica and Logan follow the receptionist into a small, but neat office. While the lieutenant finishes up a phone call, the receptionist gestures for the pair to take a seat in front of his desk. Sloan hangs up the phone and smiles at Veronica._

**Sloan:** Ms. Jones?

_At Veronica's stiff nod he smiles reassuringly._

**Sloan:** Nice to meet you. And you are?

**Logan:** Logan.

**Sloan:** That's all? Just 'Logan'?

**Logan:** Yup.

**Sloan:** You look familiar.

**Logan:** I get that a lot.

**Sloan:** Okaaaaay. How may I help you? Judy said you have some information about a case I'm working on.

**Veronica:** Yes. It's about the fight and possible murder that took place near Hooligan's on 4th Street three weeks ago.

**Sloan:** Yes, yes. That case. Did you see something?

**Veronica:** I didn't, no. But I know someone who did. I'm here to pass on information from them.

_Veronica hands the manila folder in her hand over to the lieutenant. Inside the folder is a typed statement from Lianne recounting the incident, a copy of the sketch Carl had done, the mug shot and rap sheet of Paul Erickson, Jr. Lieutenant Sloan flips through the folder, then looked back up at Veronica._

**Sloan:** I must say, Ms. Jones, I'm very impressed. This is a very thorough report.

**Veronica:** Thank you. Lianne Reynolds is very sure of her account and wanted to make sure you got all the information.

**Sloan:** I see. May I ask why you are here with this information, instead of Ms. Reynolds.

**Veronica:** She saw this man and others beat someone to death. Her face is a recognizable one in the neighborhood. She is understandably afraid. Someone could come after her for revenge or to shut her up.

**Sloan:** And you don't have any such fear, Ms. Jones?

**Veronica:** I have no ties to this place. No one around here has ever seen me before. And once this is wrapped up, they'll never see me again.

**Sloan:** And what of your ties to Ms. Reynolds?

**Veronica:** Ms. Reynolds is a client, nothing more.

_Sloan studies Veronica's face. After a few moments of silence, he nods and smiles._

**Sloan:** Thank you for this information, Ms. Jones. It's given me a great lead in this case. If your client remembers anything else, please have her, or yourself, contact me. Shall I walk you out?

**Veronica:** I'm sure we can manage.

_Without another word, Veronica and Logan walk out of the station and the to the car where Wallace is waiting on them. _

**Wallace:** Well? Everything go ok?

**Veronica:** I guess so.

**Wallace:** You guess so? What does that mean?

**Veronica:** I don't know. We handed him the info, he asked me a few questions, then he thanked me.

**Wallace:** Sounds like it went smoothly.

**Veronica:** It did. Almost...

**Logan:** Too smoothly.

**Wallace:** You think?

**Logan:** A stranger who is not from here walks into a police station and hands a lieutenant a file with information on a murder investigation. He should've been grilling us on who we were, who Lianne is, why she didn't come forward before. I got interrogated harsher when I got ticketed for jaywalking. But this guy, he just thanks us for the info and ushers us out.

**Wallace:** When you put it that way, there is something off with that. Somethings not on the up and up.

**Logan:** I agree.

**Wallace:** So what's next?

Veronica threw an incredulous look at Wallace. Not because he was eager to participate, but because he was looking to Logan for the plan.

**Logan:** We need to go to that bar near where it happened and talk to the bartender. See what he knows. Something like that goes down, the bartender has got to know _something_. Someone also needs to go to the Lianne's apartment. There could be something there that could help us, especially if the guy came looking for her after he saw her see him. It also wouldn't hurt to check into this lieutenant's background. I don't trust him.

**Veronica:** Excuse me?

**Wallace and** **Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** This is my operation. This is what I do. Since when is Logan in charge?

**Logan:** Umm, since I bashed your headlights in with a crowbar? That was the beginning of us, snookums.

**Wallace:** You mean I've been in on this beautiful relationship since the beginning? I'm touched.

**Veronica:** You really want to brag about that? Really?

**Logan:** What? Bashing in headlights is so minor. It's not like I got somebody arrested by planting a bong in their locker. That was you.

**Veronica:** Yea, after you spent a year...

**Wallace:** Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Can we get back to business?

**Veronica:** Sure we can, but I'm in charge. And my first order of business is to throw out Logan's plan.

**Logan:** What was wrong with my plan?

**Veronica:** For starters, no one is breaking in anywhere without me.

**Wallace:** What's the matter, V? You don't trust us?

**Veronica:** It's not that. I just don't want you two doing this without me. This is a felony we're talking about here. I'm not putting you at risk by doing something like this alone.

**Wallace:** It's nothing I haven't done before.

**Veronica:** Yea, well, I was there before. If anything went down, I could've taken the blame for it.

**Wallace:** You could've tried, but I wouldn't have let you. I'm in this, good or bad. You know that.

**Veronica:** Even still, this is my case. I want…need to be involved in every part of this.

_Logan senses that this is about more than her not trusting them. _

**Logan:** Wallace, can I talk to Veronica alone?

**Wallace:** Sure. I'll go back to the car. Just don't take too long. I don't think you two want to talk about too much in front of a police station. Especially this police station. I'm getting some bad vibes from this place.

_Wallace heads towards the car and Logan turns to face Veronica._

**Logan:** You need to let me and Wallace do this.

**Veronica:** I already told you, I need to be there. I need to see.

**Logan:** Why? Do you think you're ready for this? Are you ready to see how your mother has been living for the past couple of years?

**Veronica:** I know who my mother is, Logan. I can imagine what kind of condition she's been living in.

**Logan:** Imagining and seeing are two different things. Listen, just let me and Wallace go in first. We'll look for what we need. I'll tell you everything we find. If we don't get anything or if you just want to see it before we leave, you and I can go back in. At least then you'll be prepared. Think of it as a way for you to show me how much you trust me.

**Veronica:** You're fighting dirty, Echolls.

**Logan:** You like me dirty. What do you say?

**Veronica:** I say we can talk about it more when we get back to the house. Wallace was right; this place is giving me the creeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the hotel, Veronica, Logan and Wallace are filling the other three in on what happened at the police statement. Mac, Dick and Nikki had already returned from their shopping trip and the two ladies were putting groceries away when Veronica, Logan and Wallace returned. Mac and Nikki have skeptical looks on their faces._

**Mac:** I agree with you guys. Something isn't right.

**Nikki:** I was thinking the same thing. But what could be wrong here?

**Veronica:** Corrupt police department?

**Logan:** Maybe this Paul Erickson guy has some connections and the police don't want to be bothered.

**Nikki:** Or maybe the client got it wrong. Or isn't telling you everything. Is it possible that your client is involved in some way, or covering something up, Veronica?

_Logan and Wallace both look at Veronica for her reaction._

**Veronica:** That's certainly possible. This wouldn't be the first time this client has lied to me.

**Mac:** So maybe we need to look at this like a new case. Act as if the client had never walked into your office and asked you for help.

**Veronica:** If only I could be so lucky.

**Nikki:** What would you do first?

**Veronica:** First? I'd gather information. In this case, we already have some. We can start with what she did give us, then get whatever she left out on our own.

**Dick:** So, what's the plan, Ronnie?

**Veronica:** We're gonna have to split up. Logan and Wallace are going to break into my mo…my client's house. Look for anything and everything that could connect her to Paul, drugs or shadiness in general. Nikki and I are going to go to the bar and talk to the bartender.

**Logan:** Wallace, does this sound familiar to you? It sounds vaguely like a plan that I came up with not 30 minutes ago.

_The sarcastic comment that was about to leave Wallace's mouth died at the venomous look that Veronica shot he and Logan. Both men knew to keep their mouths shut. Veronica turned back to the group._

**Mac:** What do you need me to do?

**Veronica:** I know there's something I'm missing, but I can't put my finger on it. I want you to look for any information you can find about the incident. Pull up the news report about it again and look for any newspaper articles that were written about it. A crime like that would have to make the papers. Online news stories usually have places for readers to leave comments, so scan those for any suspicious information too. See if you can find any information on Paul Erickson, Jr. and Lieutenant Marcus Sloan. He's in charge of the case. I'll do a more thorough background check on him when I get back.

**Dick:** What about me? What should I do?

**Veronica:** Um, you can stay here and help Mac. And try not to piss her off. A happy Mac is a productive Mac.

**Dick:** What? No way.

**Mac:** What's wrong, Dick? Do you have a problem being alone with me?

**Dick:** Umm, no. I don't care…doesn't bother me or make me nervous… I just don't think it's fair that everyone else gets badass jobs and I have to stay here doing nothing. I failed computer science. You don't need me to do this stuff. I'll go with Wallace and Logan.

**Logan:** That's not a bad idea. Actually, why don't you go with Wallace and I can go with Veronica and Nikki. Now that I think about it, there's no way in hell I'm letting Veronica go investigating a bar without me.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry…let me?

**Logan:** You heard me right. If you remember correctly, the last time I 'let you', you almost walked away with shamrock tattooed on your cheek.

**Veronica:** That's not going to happen again.

**Wallace:** I've actually gotta agree with Logan on this one, V. I'm not comfortable with you two going in there without a guy with you.

**Veronica:** Well I'm not comfortable with Dick in my client's apartment. Logan, I need your eyes in there. You are the third best human bullshit detector I know and you'll find things that other people won't.

**Nikki:** How about this: Wallace and Logan do the grand break-in. Veronica goes to the bar to handle the bartender and Dick goes with her for back up. I'll stay and help Mac. Everybody wins. Logan is in the apartment, Veronica has protection, Dick gets a badass job, and Mac gets someone who can actually be of service to her.

_Everyone nods their head in agreement except Logan. He would really prefer to be the one in the bar with Veronica, but he knows she'll only trust himself and Wallace to search Lianne's apartment with out her. He finally concedes._

**Logan:** Fine. We'll go with that plan. Just one more thing, Bobcat.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Third best? Really? Who are the first two.

**Veronica:** Me and my dad, obviously.

**Logan:** In that order?

**Veronica:** It switches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Logan:** Oh, HELL no.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Veronica. NO.

**Veronica:** It's like deja vu.

**Wallace:** What's the problem?

**Veronica:** The problem is I married a caveman. Good for insurance commercials, bad for investigations.

**Logan:** I don't care what you call me; you're not walking into a strange bar without me dressed like that.

**Veronica:** What's wrong with what I'm wearing?

_Veronica steps around Logan and stalks into the common area of the suite where Nikki, Dick, and Mac are waiting. She is wearing a short denim skirt that was a few inches short of reaching mid-thigh. She paired the short skirt with a white halter tank top and her black, knee high boots. She lined her eyes with dark eyeliner and put on large silver hoop earrings. Her hair was in a simple ponytail. Casual-looking, but hot._

**Veronica:** Does my outfit look bad?

**Dick:** _(leering)_ Hell no. You look good. Real good.

_Mac and Nikki slap the back of Dick's head while Logan manages to look at Veronica triumphant and pissed at the same time._

**Logan:** See!

**Veronica:** See what? I'm supposed to look good. The bartender will be more willing to talk to me if I look like this. Just be happy I didn't go with the booty shorts and a fake tramp stamp tattoo.

_Logan's face grows redder just thinking about what she could've been wearing. Veronica lets out a deep sigh and moves closer to Logan to diffuse the situation. In the meantime,_ _the group of friends off to the side, whom Veronica has dubbed useless for their lack of help, watch the show waiting to see who will win. Veronica fights the urge to argue her point and instead picks up Logan's hand. She drags him back to their bedroom to finish the discussion. Once in the room, Veronica pushes Logan to sit on the bed and straddles his lap._

**Logan:** Veronica, if you wear that, then I'm going with you. I can't protect you if I'm not there. I won't be able to handle it if something happens and I'm not there.

**Veronica:** Logan, nothing is going to happen. I'll walk in, smile, wink and get the info we need. I'll have Dick there and as much as I hate to admit it, he's the next best thing to having you there. If anyone gets too touchy, he'll take care of it.

_Logan takes a deep sigh and rests his forehead against hers._

**Logan:** Too touchy? If anyone gets touchy at all, Dick needs to take care of it.

**Veronica:** He will.

**Logan:** I mean it, Veronica. You go in, get info, and get out. If anyone looks like he's going to lay a hand on you in any way, get out.

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** I'm serious, Veronica. That's the only way I'm letting you in there without me in…this.

**Veronica:** Fine. I'll get in and out as quickly as possible.

**Logan:** Ok. Then I'll go and break and enter with Wallace. But when you get back tonight, you'll need to reward me for my graciousness.

**Veronica:** Really? I was thinking that I should get a reward for compromising. We both know that's not my strong suit.

**Logan:** Hmm. Why don't we reward each other?

**Veronica:** Ok. How?

_Logan pushes Veronica's ponytail to the side and starts to nibble and kiss on her neck._

**Logan:** To reward you for compromising, tonight I'll do that tongue thing that you like so much.

**Veronica:** I like the sound of that. And what would you like as your reward, oh gracious one?

**Logan:** You leave the boots on.

_Veronica draws back and looks at Logan._

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** It's been a long time fantasy of mine to take you while you're wearing those boots.

_Logan pushes Veronica's hair to the other side and moves his kisses and bites to the other side of her neck._

**Veronica:** Longtime fantasy?

**Logan:** Mmmhmm.

**Veronica:** How long?

**Logan:** Let's just say that particular scene was floating around in my head long before I busted your headlights in.

_Veronica is about to ask Logan more questions about this unexpected confession when she is interrupted by banging at the door._

**Wallace:** _(yelling through the door) _ Hey! I don't hear arguing or yelling in there. You two better not be naked. We've got things to do.

**Dick:** _(Also yelling through the door)_ I never thought I'd say this, but there's no time for freaky make up sex. We got some laws to break and some bars to investigate. Let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wallace and Logan are following the directions of the GPS to Lianne's apartment._

**Wallace:** This can't be right. This neighborhood seems way out of Lianne's price range.

**Logan:** Do you think the GPS is wrong?

**Wallace:** Either that or Veronica's mom is into more than she let on.

**Logan:** My money's on Lianne being up to no good.

**Wallace:** Sad to say, I agree with you. What should we do? Should we still break in?

**Logan:** Of course. Breaking into a nice townhouse in a clean, well lit neighborhood can't be that much harder than breaking into a dinky apartment on the wrong side of the tracks.

**Wallace:** What would you know about that?

**Logan:** Nothing. But I know someone who does.

_Logan pulls into the parking lot of the nearest shopping center and whips out his cell phone. He scrolls through the list and mash the SEND button._

**Logan:** Paco! Long time no talk to.

_Wallace watches in confusion as Logan carries on a barely civilized conversation with none other than Eli Navarro. The conversation, though full of name calling and threats was obviously successful because Logan hangs up and turns to Wallace._

**Logan:** Ok. We're good.

**Wallace:** Were you seriously just talking to Weevil?

**Logan:** He's the only person I know with extensive experience breaking into nice houses. He wishes us luck, by the way.

**Wallace:** Really?

**Logan:** His exact words were, "Don't get caught, Whitebread. Pretty boys like you get passed around for cigarettes and more t.v. time on the inside". I took that to mean 'Good Luck'.

**Wallace:** Since when have you and Weevil phone buddies? I thought you two hated each other.

**Logan:** We do, but we find common ground when we need to.

**Wallace:** Sounds cute. Does Veronica know she has competition for your affection?

**Logan:** You can ask her after you hear her screaming my name from our room tonight. You might want to wait until you hear the bed springs squeaking completely. We tend to go more than one round.

**Wallace:** Ugh. That's disgusting. She's like my sister.

**Logan:** You started it.

**Wallace:** Yea, and I'm finishing it. Let's just do this. You ready to bust in?

**Logan:** You sound just like Veronica.

**Wallace:** Please don't make me kill you.

**Logan:** That was my last one. I couldn't resist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Veronica walks up to the bar and waits for the bartender to notice her. She knows when he does because his eyes spark up and he saunters over to where she and Dick are standing. If he notices Dick's presence with her, he gives no indication as he stops directly in front of her, leans on the bar and gives her his sexiest smile._

**Bartender:** How can I help you, sweetheart?

**Veronica:** I was hoping I could just grab a quick drink. I see there aren't any other customers, but I was hoping you could make an exception for me.

**Bartender: ** Believe it or not, we're technically open. We usually have a few regulars that come during the weekdays, but things just don't really get hopping until the weekend. But even if we were closed, I'd make the exception for you.

_Veronica gives him a shy smile and gently sits in the bar stool in front of the bartender. The bartender's chest puffs up when he sees Veronica blush and smile at him. He then throws Dick a glance._

**Bartender:** Is your boyfriend going to have a drink too or just stand back there acting creepy?

_Dick throws the bartender a dirty look, then sits down next to Veronica._

**Veronica: ** Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends.

**Bartender: ** I don't believe you. How could any guy be just friends with you?

**Dick:** Actually...

**Veronica:** Actually, I'm not his type. At all.

**Bartender:** What is he? Gay?

**Veronica:** Yes. Yes he is. He prefers men.

_Dick turns to glare at Veronica and it takes major effort on her part to keep the sincere look on her face. She turns to him and gently places her hand on his arm._

**Veronica:** Don't be mad. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who you are. You were born this way. I still love you and no one is judging you. I'm not and neither is...

_Veronica turns to the bartender who isn't sure what to say. It takes him a few moments to realize Veronica wanted to know his name._

**Bartender:** Jack. My name is Jack.

**Veronica:** I'm not judging you and neither is Jack. Right?

_Veronica turns back to Jack with pleading eyes. He seems to melt under her gaze and she knows he's ready to answer any questions she might have._

**Jack:** Right. I'm not judging you, bro. To each his own.

_Veronica turns to beam at Dick and only he can see the mischievous glint in her eyes. He clenches his jaw and gives a small nod._

_Tired of talking about Dick, Jack tries to get Veronica's attention back on himself._

**Jack:** So, what can I get you to drink, sugar?

**Veronica:** Ummm, nothing too serious. I think I'm in the mood to wrap my lips around an ice cold bottle of beer.

_Jack's eyes heat up an Dick rolls his eyes._

**Jack:** A beer? That's all? You sure you don't want a shot or something. Maybe a shot of whiskey? It might feel nice to get a little Jack in you.

_Veronica flirtatiously smirks and lifts one eyebrow, which annoys Dick. He's still steaming over the whole gay thing._

**Dick:** She asked for beer. Get her a beer. Get me one too. Miller.

_Jack rolls his eyes and grabs two bottles. He pops both tops and slides Dicks across the counter top. Dick snatches it up and glares. Jack saunters back over to Veronica and hands her the remaining beer. He lets his fingers linger on hers as he completes the pass._

**Jack:** Here you go, darlin.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Dick snorts and turns his head away._

**Jack:** Is he always this grumpy?

**Veronica:** No, not usually. Honestly, he didn't want to come. He decided to tag along to keep me safe. He says he heard it was dangerous around here. I told him I could take care of myself, but he wasn't buying.

**Jack:** Dangerous? No way. We take care to keep our customers safe. Especially gorgeous women like you.

**Veronica:** That's not what we heard. We heard there was some kind of crazy fight around the corner from here. Heard someone almost died or something.

**Jack:** Around here?

**Veronica:** Yup. Saw the story in the paper or something. I think it said that one of the regulars here saw the whole thing.

**Jack:** Huh. What did he look like.

**Veronica:** Not a he, a she. Older lady. Blond I think. And not originally from here.

**Jack:** That sounds like it could be Lianne. I don't know.

_Veronica's heart stops when she hears her mother's name, but she gets herself under control before either guy can notice. She's so busy calming herself that she doesn't notice Dick stiffening next to her when he hears Lianne's name._

**Veronica:** I don't know. They didn't release her name in the article. I only heard about how she looks from other people. So, this Lianne lady comes in a lot?

**Jack:** At least four times a week, usually more. She's one of those few weekday regulars I told you about. I haven't seen her all week though, now that I think about it.

**Veronica:** Maybe she's in witness protection or something. Like on t.v.

**Jack:** Maybe, but I doubt it. This is the first I've heard about somebody witnessing somebody getting beat to death. I'm here almost every night and I would've heard about something that serious going down.

**Veronica:** Maybe it was just a rumor. Oh well.

**Jack:** Yeah. So, I never caught your name.

**Veronica:** It's Zoe. Thanks for the drink, Jack. I think we need to be going. Larry, pay the man so we can go. Make sure you tip him good.

_Dick pulls out a twenty and tosses it on the counter._

**Dick:** Let's go, Zoe. I'm sure your kids are wondering where we are.

_Veronica throws Dick a heated glare as he smirks at Jack, then pushes Veronica out the door. Veronica waits until they get in the car to yell at him._

**Veronica:** Kids? You are such an ass.

**Dick:** Sorry, I guess I was too busy being gay and scamming on guys to remember that you don't have kids. Besides, what do you care? You're married.

**Veronica:** That's not the point, ignoramus. You could've blown my cover.

**Dick:** Take a Quaalude, Ronnie. Your cover is fine.

_The two continue their drive back to the hotel in silence. Finally, Dick speaks up._

**Dick:** So, this Lianne chick lied about what she saw?

**Veronica:** Maybe.

**Dick:** Lianne is your mom's name, right?

**Veronica:** Yea.

**Dick:** Coincidence?

_Veronica considers lying, then decides against it._

**Veronica:** No. She's been living here for a couple of years. She popped back up in town saying she was in trouble and asking for help.

**Dick:** And you said yes? After she left you and your dad the way she did?

**Veronica:** It's not the first time I've helped someone who didn't deserve it. Just ask Logan. Besides...she's still my mother. Even though I don't like her, I love her.

**Dick:** I can relate.

**Veronica:** I figured. How is Dick, Sr. doing?

_Dick shrugs his shoulders. _

**Dick:** He's still obsessing about what happened last year. With Beav and everything. And since he's obsessing he's been pushing that shit on me.

**Veronica:** Parents can really mess us up can't they?

**Dick:** Only when they suck as human beings.

**Veronica:** This is why I say I don't want to have kids. I don't know about Logan, though. I think Logan wants to have kids. Not right away, but someday.

**Dick:** It wouldn't surprise me. You've totally domesticated him. I'm sure he's got all kinds of chick dreams of babies and puppies.

_Veronica smiles softly._

**Veronica:** I don't know if they'll ever be reality though.

**Dick:** Why not?

**Veronica:** My mom's an alcoholic. Did you know that?

**Dick:** I do now, but I didn't used to. I mean, I know we used to spread shit around about your mom, but I never really thought about whether it was true or not.

**Veronica:** Clearly, it's true. The bartender knows her by her first name. She drank a lot and cheated on my dad and then abandoned us. She wasn't even 100% sure that my dad was my dad.

**Dick:** Bummer.

**Veronica:** Big time. A part of me thinks that if I have kids, I'll be just like her. I'll hurt Logan, I'll abandon my kids or maybe just ignore them. Just like she did.

**Dick:** That's bullshit. I thought you were supposed to be smart.

**Veronica:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Dick:** Just because your mom sucked at…well, at life doesn't mean you will. Don't ever tell anyone I said this, but you're one of the most loyal people I know. Loyal people don't cheat on their husbands and they don't abandon their kids. You're way better than that, Ronnie.

**Veronica:** So, you think that even though my mother was so messed up and a bad mother, I don't have to be that way?

**Dick:** Yup.

**Veronica:** That's pretty good advice.

**Dick:** Didn't know I had it in me, did you? You're totally impressed now, aren't you? You can admit it.

**Veronica:** You're right. I am impressed. I'd be even more impressed if you were smart enough to take your own advice.

**Dick:** What?

**Veronica:** I don't know what happened when you went to visit your father, but I'm willing to bet that visit had something to do with how you've been treating Mac lately. My guess is he's laying a guilt trip about you dating Cassidy's ex-girlfriend.

**Dick:** I treated my brother like crap his whole life. Now that he's dead, I fall for the only girlfriend he ever had. What does that make me?

**Veronica:** Look, I don't know everything about you relationship with your brother. And the little that I do know, I don't want to talk about. But you don't want to be with Mac to hurt your brother. You want to be with her because you like her. Your heart...or that shriveled up, rarely used muscle in the right side of your chest...is in the right place. Treat Mac the way she deserves to be treated and make her happy. That should be enough to make him proud.

**Veronica Voice Over:** _**Of course, pride isn't an emotion I can imagine people who are rotting in hell feel.**_

**Dick:** So you think my dad is wrong about me dating Mac?

**Veronica:** I think your dad is pushing his guilt for how he treated your brother on you. He can't make it up to Cassidy and neither can you. All you can do is be better than you were back then. Making yourself and Mac miserable by pushing her away isn't being better. It's being stupid.

_By the time Veronica finished her speech, they had arrived at the hotel. Veronica parked the car and turned to Dick._

**Veronica:** Mac and Nikki don't know that my client is my mother. So, if you could...

**Dick:** My lips are sealed, Ronnie. I can keep a secret.

**Veronica:** You better be able to.

**Dick:** I can, I swear. I never told you about that girl at the frat party last week who shoved her hand down Logan's...

_Dick trailed off and jumped out of the car before Veronica could grab him. He practically ran into the building and got into the elevator before she even walked in the door. By the time she caught up with him, he was in the room sitting between Mac and Nikki. Veronica decided to let it go...for now._

**Nikki:** There you are. How did the mission go?

**Veronica:** Mission? What are we, Navy SEALS? It was interesting.

**Mac:** Informative?

**Veronica:** Yea, but not in the way I thought it would be. How did you guys do?

**Mac:** Actually, we did the same. Interesting. Eerily interesting.

**Nikki:** Wallace and Logan called a few minutes before you guys got here. Shall we wait for them before we start swapping stories?

**Veronica:** Sure. In the mean time, what food did you guys buy? I'm starving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wallace:** I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

**Logan:** Me either.

**Wallace:** What do you think this all means?

**Logan:** It means Lianne is as much of a liar as she's always been. And once again, Veronica's going to be the one who suffers.

**Wallace:** I've only met her a few times, but I hate Lianne Mars.

**Logan:** I've met her more than a few times and I've gotta say, I hate her too.


	9. Chapter 7: I Can See Clearly Now

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me. I'm sorry. Life has been crazy. I've tried to write this chapter sooo many times in between my crazy life, but it was a hard one for me. But, I finally churned it out. I hope you guys like it and it's at least a little bit worth the long wait for it.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Rob. In the words of Whitney Houston, "I have nothing…"**

**Summary: **_**After the events of the series finale, Veronica broke up with Piz and went to Vegas with Logan to talk. The ended up getting married by accident, but decided to stick with it. **_

_**A few days into their return to Hearst, Lianne shows up telling Veronica that she thinks she witnessed a murder and is afraid the killer is after her. Veronica agrees to help her mother, but wants to do it without Keith knowing it. Keith won his election and has been out of town settling his remaining cases before he takes office.**_

_**In addition to helping her mother, Veronica has been playing matchmaker. Veronica wants to hook Wallace up with Nikki, a cool girl she met during her internship who also goes to Hearst. Also, Veronica and Wallace have been working to get their parents back together. **_

_**Mac and Dick hooked up after spending a summer getting to know each other and commiserating over the life and death of Beaver. Things were going well for them until Dick visited with his father in jail. After wards, he distanced himself from Mac, but didn't tell her why.**_

_**The gang (Nikki included) has travelled to Arizona during Labor Day Weekend to where Lianne has been living to investigate the crime she witnessed and to give her witness account to the local police.**_

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Chapter 7: I Can See Clearly Now…**

_Logan and Wallace walk into the house to find Veronica and Mac tapping furiously away on their laptops while Dick is trying to teach Nikki how to play a video game on the huge television mounted on the wall in front of them. Veronica's head snaps up as soon as she hears their footsteps and Logan can tell she is radiating nervous energy. He wonders if what she found out from the bar is anything as odd as what he and Wallace found. _

**Nikki:** You guys are back! I take it you broke and entered successfully?

**Logan:** Was there ever a doubt?

**Mac:** Yes.

**Logan:** Mac, you wound me. And you grossly underestimate my abilities. I am perfectly capable of illegally entering someone's home.

**Nikki:** All by your self? With no help?

**Logan:** Well, Wallace helped a little.

**Mac:** Is that all? No one else helped? Not even, say, Weevil?

_Logan narrows his eyes at Mac's smug expression and then cuts his eyes to Wallace._

**Logan:** Really, Wallace?

**Wallace:** Don't look at me. I didn't say anything.

_Wallace can't quite keep the smirk off of his face._

**Logan:** Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible liar?

**Wallace:** I take that as a compliment.

**Logan:** You would.

**Veronica:** Oh, sweetie. Don't be mad at Wallace for outing you. Not everyone is a natural-born burglar. I still love you. I respect you a little less, but the love is there.

**Logan:** Ha ha. Do you want to get this show and tell on the road or do you want to keep busting my balls?

**Veronica:** Decisions, decisions.

**Wallace:** Ugh. Don't you start too.

**Veronica:** Logan, have you been oversharing again?

**Wallace:** Yes, he has. And if he keeps it up, I'm gonna do more than bust his balls.

_Veronica slaps her hand over Logan's mouth to stop the dirty reply she knows is coming._

**Veronica:** Ok. That's enough of that. Let's just talk about what we found, shall we? Mac?

**Mac:** I'm up first? Ok. Something is way off about this case. We found absolutely nothing on story. It took a while for us to even find the report that Logan and Veronica had read. I found it, of course, but it wasn't easy. What's really weird is, the article had been created two days before and deleted four days after Veronica read it.

**Wallace:** That is Weird.

**Mac:** Exactly. I'm still digging to find out who created and deleted it. It shouldn't be too much longer.

**Veronica:** Is that all?

**Mac:** Not quite. I dug a little more into the guy your client identified. Paul Erickson flunked out of Arizona State after only one semester but all of his petty arrests have been swept under the rug—probably because is father was one of the Assistant District Attorneys in the state and had been on City council for the past 7 years.

**Nikki:** We also looked into the cop that you talked to. There was nothing of note found on Sloan so far. Just an ex wife and a bit of a gambling habit.

**Dick:** That actually makes sense. It matches what that douchebag, Jack, told us.

**Logan:** Jack?

**Veronica:** The bartender. And he wasn't a douchebag. He was nice. He said he knows nothing about any fight and he's there almost every night. He also knows my client by name. Apparently, she's one of the few daytime regulars.

_Though she tried to hide it, Logan heard the hitch in Veronica's voice when she mentioned Lianne being a regular. He lays his hand on her knee and rubs her leg as she powers on._

**Veronica:** I'm not at all surprised. I'm well aware of this client's affinity for alcohol. I imagine her house reflected this as well.

_Logan and Wallace exchanged nervous glances. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Veronica exactly what Lianne's house reflected. _

**Wallace:** Not exactly. Just the opposite, actually.

_At Veronica's confused look, Logan took over for Wallace._

**Logan:** The apartment was quiet and clean. Based on what I know about her money, her place costs way more than she can afford. And nothing about its condition suggests she left in any kind of hurry. There were no dishes in the sink, not clothes thrown around in a hurry to pack.

_Logan's heart breaks seeing Veronica trying to piece together in her mind what this could mean about her mother. Wallace gives Logan a break and delivers the last nail in the coffin._

**Wallace:** There's one more thing, V. There were men's clothes in the closet. Expensive men's clothes. Dolce and Gabana cologne on the dresser, solid gold cufflinks in the jewelry box, et cetera.

_Veronica is fighting the urge to break down with everything she has. She is barely holding it together. She suddenly remembers something and jumps up to snatch her messenger bag. She rifles inside for a second and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She opens it to reveal the scrap piece of paper her mother had given her that had Officer Sloan's name on it. It was supposedly from when Lianne saw the news report. Looking at it with the new information in mind, Veronica notices something that she didn't before. _

_The handwriting on the scrap paper is perfectly neat. It looks as if it hadn't been written in a hurry or under duress. It looks as if it had been casually jotted down, not scribbled while in a mild panic. She gives the paper to Logan to see his reaction. She knows the second he comes to the same conclusion that she did._

_Without another word, Veronica gets up and walks out of the room. Everyone winces when they hear the bedroom door slam shut. For a few seconds, everyone is silent not quite knowing what to say or do. The doorbell rings, breaking the silence._

**Dick:** That must be the pizza we ordered earlier.

**Logan:** Oh ok. Why don't you go get that and I'll go check on Veronica. Take my Amex.

**Dick:** I've got this, dude. It's on me. Even the extra meat lovers pizza we ordered just for Ronnie.

_Dick gave a small smile, patted Logan on the shoulder and rushed over to the door._

**Logan:** I'll be back, guys. You can start eating without us. Just, for the love of all that is holy, don't touch the meat lover's.

_Logan's comment breaks the tension as he goes off in the direction of the master bedroom._

_Everyone attacks the pizza Dick brings in the room with gusto. They are all starving._

**Wallace:** Mac! You're eating pizza. I thought you didn't eat pizza.

_Dick's head snaps up and he waits for Mac's answer._

**Mac:** I didn't. I was eating vegan for a while. I realized that I really missed dairy. Like a LOT. SOMEBODY kept ordering pizzas and ice cream around me.

_Mac turns to glare at Dick and he fights to hide the grin that wants to creep onto his face._

**Mac:** So, I dialed back from full-Vegan. I still don't eat meat, but cheese and ice cream and cheesecake…they're back.

_Mac bit into her slice of veggie pizza, as if to seal the deal. Wallace shook his head and started in on his own pizza. Slowly, the room settled back in to some normalcy after the information session and Veronica storming out. Dick went back to playing video games with Nikki with the addition of Wallace. And Mac went back to typing furiously on her laptop, her face a display of focus and determination._

_**In the bedroom…**_

_Logan walked into the bedroom to see Veronica lying on the bed, facing the wall. She wasn't moving, just staring. Logan gently lay on the bed and spooned himself behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and just waited. After about 30 seconds, he felt the first tremors of her body that indicated she was crying. She burrowed herself further back into him and began sobbing._

_30 minutes later, she had stopped crying but still hadn't said anything. Logan simply continued to hold her. Finally, she spoke._

**Veronica:** She lied, didn't she? This whole thing has been a lie.

**Logan:** It looks that way, but we don't know for sure.

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** We don't know for sure.

**Veronica:** What we do know is that she's a drunk and a thief. She's also STILL a mistress and a liar.

_Veronica pops up from the bed._

**Veronica:** We have to go back. Tonight. I need to confront her.

**Logan:** Veronica, we're not going back tonight.

**Veronica:** WE HAVE TO. I have to know. I have to know.

_Logan rose up and walked over to Veronica. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight._

**Logan:** You will know. You will confront her with everything we've gathered and you will demand the full truth out of her. On Tuesday.

**Veronica:** But…

**Logan:** No. Listen, we came down here to investigate AND to enjoy ourselves. Learning that Lianne might be completely full of it doesn't change that. We need to stay…you need to stay. Get this all out of your head for now. Just for the weekend, forget about mothers and lies and cases and everything else. Let's just enjoy ourselves with our friends this. We'll get back to this crap soon enough.

_Veronica is not agreeing, but she's no longer protesting._

**Logan:** Besides, you still haven't gotten Wallace and Nikki together. And you still haven't fixed Dick.

**Veronica:** I do have work to do on the Nikki and Wallace front. But I never promised to fix Dick, too. What kind of wizardry do you think I have at my disposal?

**Logan:** All kinds. But speaking of Dick…who's this Jack character that he says was douche, but you say was "nice"

_Veronica sighs dramatically._

**Veronica:** He was just a nice gentleman bartender who gave me all kinds of valuable information. He may have used a little innuendo, but he was harmless. Speaking of harmless, what's this I hear about a girl at a party with her hand down your pants?

~x~x~x

_**In the living room…**_

_Dick, Wallace, and Nikki are still at it playing video games. As Nikki has gotten better at the games, she's gotten louder and more competitive, which brought out the monsters in Dick and Wallace. They were currently playing Call of Duty and Dick was complaining about Wallace, who had just died. Mac had long since gone to her room to finish working on her computer. She stuck her head into the living room and asked Wallace to come help her with something. Wallace gladly dropped his controller on the couch and followed Mac._

**Wallace:** What's up, Mac?

**Mac:** We have trouble…I think.

**Wallace:** What?

**Mac:** After Veronica's reaction, I knew there was more going on that what she was telling us. I'm fine with that. Most of our interactions are covered with riddles and covert conversation. But, this time, I decided to do a little more digging. I wanted to help her get this case solved. And there were too many coincidences for them to actually be coincidences.

**Wallace:** What did you find?

**Mac:** First of all, Paul Erickson, our criminal, is actually Paul Erickson, Jr. He has ties to Neptune through his father, Paul Erickson, Sr. His father went to Hearst and was a member of The Castle. So is Sloan from the police station.

**Wallace:** Damn it!

**Mac:** I know.

**Wallace:** This is not good. This is not good at all. We need to tell Veronica.

**Mac:** Do you think that's the best thing to do right now? After her reaction…

**Wallace:** Maybe you're right. We should tell Logan.

**Mac:** He's with Veronica. How are we gonna get him alone without anyone getting suspicious? And by anyone I mean Veronica.

**Wallace:** I don't know. I'll figure something out. Stay here.

_Wallace slips out of Mac's room and goes looking for Logan. He finds Logan sitting on the couch watching Dick and Nikki while he eats. Luckily, Veronica is in the kitchen doing something, so he quickly motions to get Logan's attention, then waves him over. As soon as he sees Logan get up, he turns back towards Mac's room, confident that Logan will follow. Logan enters the room behind Wallace, who closes the door quickly behind him._

**Logan:** What's up, guys?

**Wallace:** A lot. We have to be quick before that nosy wife of yours notices we're all missing.

**Mac:** Paul Erikson has connections to Neptune. His father went to Hearst. So did Officer Sloan.

**Logan:** What?

**Wallace:** And, they were both a part of The Castle.

**Logan:** What the hell is that?

**Mac:** Veronica didn't tell you? Of course she didn't. You two weren't dating then. You were with Parker.

_Mac winces as she realizes what she said._

**Mac:** Sorry.

**Logan:** Don't be. If it makes you feel better, she didn't tell me stuff when we were together either.

_Wallace and Mac fill Logan in on last year's mess, as he didn't know the whole story. They told the story through several angry interruptions by Logan where he cursed a lot and threatened to kill Veronica for her recklessness. _

**Mac:** So, that's the Castle. And Erickson and Sloan are connected to the Castle.

**Wallace:** Which means that Erickson and Sloan are connected to Jake Kane.

**Logan:** And where you find Jake Kane, you usually find Lianne Mars close behind.

_Logan notices that Mac doesn't look very surprised. He figured it was only a matter of time before she figured it out. He decides to not even address it_.

**Wallace:** We're gonna have to tell Veronica.

**Logan:** I know. But let's not do it just yet. It took a lot for me to convince her to not go back to Neptune before to confront Lianne. If we tell her this now, she'll be on the first thing moving, no matter what I say. Let's just let her have this weekend and we'll tell her when we get back.

**Mac:** Agreed.

**Wallace:** Agreed.

**A/N 1: I had to throw the random scene of Mac going from Vegan to Vegetarian when I realized that Mac was never a Vegan on the show. (She ate pizza with Max one time). Plus, I don't know a lot about vegan cuisine and I didn't feel like having to research every time there was a scene with everyone eating.**

**A/N 2: I haven't forgotten about things in Neptune. We'll be seeing appearances from Lianne as well as Parker and her gang. No, she hasn't given up on Logan yet. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**


End file.
